Okaerie Nasai
by Akkiko
Summary: Title: Welcome home. With deceit ruling the lands, the Adventurers' Army and the ShadowRiders must do what the nations cannot and defend against darkness. Chaos has begun, and the light is too broken to resist being overwhelmed. Ginryu's legacy 2.
1. Return

**Warnings/thanks**: Thanks to the people who are still reading, please note this is a **_sequel_**, thus you probably won't get quite a bit of the storyline. To save yourself some initial confusion and major headaches, go back and read Omoide Raivu Matsudai. Also, if you don't play the game, most likely there are going to be quite a few plots twists you won't get.

**Revisions:** Okay, I have had quite a few people tell me that my incorporation of the game in the first story was downright sucky (they used much nicer words though. :D) and to be honest, at first I had no clue what you were talking about, then I reread the first 5 chapters, and guess what? I cringed. I quite literally cringed. As such I have decided to edge away from the game in that manner and hope my changes will be more to your liking. :)

**Author's notes:** You may have noticed by now that the titles of my stories in this series are not English. To solve some issues, no, they are not English, but in fact Japanese. My tribute to the makers of FFXI:D Anyway, prepare to be hit by a blast from the past! (That was cheesy beyond all belief. T.T) With old characters, jokes and systems!

**Title:** Okaerie Nasai

**Translation:** Welcome Home

Chapter 1

**6 years later**

Silence.

A hollow emptiness.

A place that had once been filled with laughter, cheer and merriment, now desolate . . .

Quiet.

Eerily silent.

A grave.

Night had fallen on the ruins of the kingdom bringing out the dark spirits, ghosts, banshees, fallen bodies now reduced to bones with little next to no flesh. They made gruesome sights, these beings of the skeleton family, their skin hanging like paper thin rags off their bleached white bones. Eyes gaping hollows as they grimly clutched a weapon of horror, kept together only by some magic of a vengeful soul. The ones who had destroyed this kingdom, Orcs, Gobs, Yagudos and Quadavs, all had fled this place now, a cursed ground. It is said that when the wind blows, it is a wailing lament of the lost lives, an eerie scream of eternal agony. And through this broken kingdom, this accursed land, soft footsteps echoed off the crumbling walls. Gentle padded feet moved silently, stealthily and gracefully through the rubble, expertly avoiding the decaying structures. Ghosts and skeletons saw the form, but dismissed it, even they could sense the power radiating from the form, it was a person not to be toyed with. The tall form easily maneuvered through the city with comfortable ease, a sign that this being knew the city well. After a few minutes of walking, the Elvaan reached the castle steps, climbing them calmly he made his way through the castle. Passing through passage after passage, ghosts lingering in the halls gave wails of terror and vanished from in front of him. Making it to the royal gardens, he continued his trek, with some unknown purpose. Suddenly he paused in front of an arch carved into one of the walls, it was designed marvelously and shined with a radiance as moonlight filtered through the canopy of trees overhead onto it's engravings. The wall seemed out of place, for it looked freshly made, clean and unaffected by the passage of time. The Elvaan drew a hand out of the folds of his cloak and held his hand up, the back facing adjacent to the wall. Suddenly he seemed to wince with pain as a spark of fire ignited upon the back of his hand, slowly it curved a picture onto his skin, all the while leaving a burning pain on the surface of his skin. When it finished, an odd rune flared on the wall, right in the center of the arc. With a sudden sound of wheels turnings and a lock being turned, the stone inside the arc simply vanished, as if it had never been there. This completed, the Elvaan stepped inside the courtyard.

"You're late." A calm and feminine voice commented blearily. The Elvaan turned to find a Mithra, draped in an equally concealing cloak leaning against a tree, arms folded. The Elvaan chuckled.

"No, you just got here yourself, your breathing pattern tells me as much." He commented smirking. The Mithra paused, before laughing.

"Okay, I give. I was late too." Calmly she lifted her hands up and pulled away her hood.

"Glad to see you still like being so open Wiicloud." The Elvaan commented. Wii gave a crooked smiled before sighing and glancing around.

The courtyard was circular in shape, surrounded on all sides by thick cement walls with twining wire overhead. Positioned in a special part of the grounds, it was always lit by some form, whether from the sun, moon or glow flies that flitted around, it was always lit by some means. Whenever light struck the overhead wire, it shimmered in rainbow colors, the lush vegetation was kept at bay by some unknown force and water tricked on the rims of the walls, creating a beautiful lagoon that ended only by a bridge placed in one section, leading to the door the Elvaan had walked through.

"You've taken good care of this place." She commented softly. The Elvaan nodded.

"It is the least I can do." He replied in a soft voice. Wii glanced at him for a moment, before walking to the center, where 4 gravestones were placed. Each with a name carved into it.

_Queen Tilaphiopa_

_King Persenion_

_Prince Faros_

Wii raised an eyebrow at the last one, then turned a questioning gaze at her companion who shrugged. It had been so hard to get Queen Tilaphiopa's body from Sandoria, but the guards hadn't even been guarding it heavily, and with a warp spell, they had been out of there quickly and easily. As for the last tombstone, the coffin sat in front of it, shining and prim, and it looked like it was ready to be dropped into the ground below. Shivering at the sight, the Mithra turned back to the Elvaan and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do you get you to change your mind?" She asked softly. "The girl is innocent, she has no idea of what is to befall her!" The Elvaan shook his head in reply.

"Regardless. She is a danger." He said calmly. Wii didn't respond for a moment, before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"If she has no chance to develop her powers . . . if she doesn't get the ability to increase to her full potential then-!" But the Elvaan was already shaking his head.

"No. We can not take that chance." He said calmly, before his eyes narrowed. "Wii, I know what you've been doing. You assigned those two ShadowRiders Vinne and Rominace to keep her from turning into her other form. It won't work, she must be destroyed." Wii bit her lower lip and opened her eyes to half mast, her gaze sad.

"Does life mean so little to you that you would destroy it without even looking for another route?" The Elvaan snorted.

"You ask me to seek compassion? To learn what it is and express it? You are a fool. I can no more feel compassion than I can happiness, love, comfort . . . I can feel nothing but contempt, hatred and anger Wii. You should know this by now." At this sentence, the little Mithra exploded in anger.

"Then do you feel nothing but contempt for Edwan! I noticed his grave isn't in this place Negative! Is it because you feel nothing for the man who saved your-!" She was suddenly cut short when she found a sword at her throat, its blade digging into her skin, causing droplets to fall, she felt sweat run down her temple as she stared into cold amber golden eyes that had narrowed into slits. He had moved with inhuman speed to pin her against a tree, his blade poised to kill.

"Be silent you bitch, you don't know what you speak of." The Elvaan hissed, his voice sending a chill down her spine. Wii didn't dare to try and suck in a breath to her screaming lungs, one more inch at the rise of her throat and she would die. They held that position for a moment, before the Elvaan instead slammed the butt of his hilt into her gut, causing her to choke in pain, finally he let her drop to the ground and started to walk off, leaving Wii to gasp and clutch her throat. Pausing before the door, the Elvaan spared her one last glance over his shoulders.

"I will kill her, and her body will rest with her family in the grave I have made for her." He said motioning with his blade at the last tombstone, before he sheathed his sword and walked out of the secret courtyard. Wiicloud stayed there for another moment, before finally regaining her breath and glancing up, her eyes rimmed with tears.

'Artemis . . . I can't handle him. I'm not the person you thought I was . . . I can't do anything. I'm helpless . . . all I can do is protect her with all that I can. I can do nothing more.' She thought with a last glance at the tombstone. Finally dragging herself to her feet, she started to leave the courtyard.

'That grave shall remain empty for as long as I can make it.' The Mithra finally through determined, turning her back on the tomb and starting out the door. The letters engraved upon the stone sending chills down her back. Four graves, three filled, the last empty. Waiting.

Queen Tilaphiopa, King Persenion, Prince Faros . . . and the last.

_Princess Ginryu._

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the trees, and all seemed eerily silent. Save for the distant rumbling and shaking of the ground. Down the road traveled a fast and seemingly unmatchable form. A golden yellow feathery plumage was a comfortingly familiar site to all those it passed, and the great form was as infamous as the Moogles. Not a single individual could remember when or if there had ever been a time without either, and both were notoriously famous for their usefulness. As the scaled feet slapped the rough and dirt covered ground with resounding thumps, the rider's race could be easily defined through their method of riding. One hand gripped the saddle reign while the other was free, and the body curved backwards in a graceful arc. Garbed fully in the armor of a Centurion, the Elvaan's raven black hair would have been shoulder length, cut in jagged ends if it hadn't been flying in the wind, trailing behind like some black flag. Amber golden eyes sparkled with the prospect of a new adventure, new thrills, and the mourning of left behind friends. Her slightly tanned skin was clearly evident, and with a height of 6'3, she was the spitting image of a female Elvaan. Her name was Ginryu Nadasvia.

'I can't believe I'm returning to Sandoria . . . I mean I know mom and dad wanted to come back . . . but for Altana's sake, I'm 18 years old! Why do I need to follow?' The Elvaan thought anguished. 2 weeks ago, Cahaurme and Lillith had left for Sandoria, giving Gin some time to say goodbye to the friends she had made. It wasn't forever of course, they were adventurers and the chances of seeing each other again were extremely high, they just wouldn't be able to see each other as often anymore.

6 years since the fall of Tavnazian, Jeuno had become the new hub of activity for Adventurers world wide. During this time, Gin had learned thousands of tricks, millions of strategies, and had made countless friends from the thousands of Adventurers that filtered through the grand city, Jeuno was her home.

And now she was being forced to return to a place she hated, she and her family had been banished by royal order, ashamed, humiliated and disgraced, now they were returning?

In all honesty, Gin knew she was being unfair. While she and her father were Adventurers, they could easily adapt to a new life in Jeuno, the unofficial Adventurers home nation. Her mother, Lillith, however, had been raised on the ideals of disdaining Adventurers, her entire life in Sandoria had focused on social status. Her entire existence, it seemed, depended on having neighbors and friends she could gossip and chat away with, but in Jeuno they had been surrounded by shops and travelers, private homes for families were practically unheard of, almost everyone possessed instead a mog house in the place of a normal home like Sandoria, Bastok or Windurst. Gin sternly reminded herself that it was for her mother the reason she was doing this. Her mother had suffered on their account for 6 years, the least Gin could do was support her mother. Right? Gin sighed heavily as she dodged tree branches, riding through the area of West Ronfaure, she was surprised to realize she had missed the shades of the forest and the sounds of the lush and vegetated land, Jeuno's surroundings had left quite a bit of want for scenery, and the forests of Ronfaure were a lovely change.

'Still . . . I'm going to miss Bardock.' Gin thought a tad wistfully as she thought of the Elvaan back at Jeuno. A high ranking Paladin, Bardock had taught her almost everything she knew of Adventuring, and it hadn't been too long before they had fallen in love. She had been hoping to speak with him before she had left, but he had been called away to unofficial business in Davoi, and she hadn't been able to wait.

'I'll just send him a message via rider . . . it won't be too hard, and I'm sure he'll be fine.' She thought a bit too cheerfully. 'I'm just disappointed he won't be here to see the Ceremony.' She thought, finally thinking of the true main reason she had come to Sandoria. It had been for the Official Ceremony. With another sigh as she saw turrets on the horizon, she urged her mount faster and bit her lower lip.

"Sandoria . . . wonder if it's still the same messed up place . . ."

* * *

"Sandoria -grunt- is such . . . -pant- a freaken . . . -gasp- CRAPPED UP PLACE!" A voice snarled angrily.

"To your left, no _your _left! Dammit your other left!"

"Why not actually try to be useful instead of yelling at me and doing nothing you lazy prick!" Chster demanded angrily in a wheezy voice as he pushed the giant statue, panting heavily.

"Because it is what I do Chster." Byuu said smirking. "It's my job, now start pushing!"

"Stupid . . . freaken . . . snobby . . . Elvaans!" The Hume grumbled as he resumed his task.

"Hey, not all of us are stupid, freaken, snobby Elvaans." A female voiced protested. "And Byuu . . . why aren't you doing anything?" Laiata asked as she walked past with a stack of papers.

"Oh but I am." Byuu replied smiling evilly. "I'm supervising."

"The equivalent of doing nothing I'm afraid." Zig muttered as he approached them from behind. "Well then, if you have nothing to do but watch, you can help me with this blasted seating arrangement." The Commander of the Adventurers army growled dully, holding a peace of parchment before him and a quill tucked behind his ear, he was looking absolutely frustrated and seemed on the close verge of tears. Coming over, Byuu glanced at the paper with a dull sigh, then his eyes registered the site before him and he immediately blanched.

"Good heavens, what is this mess!" He demanded in shock looking at the nearly black sheet of paper that seemed to be dripping with ink.

"Well . . . I think that's the pedestal symbol." Zig said gingerly pointing to a patch of black near the top.

"Ugh . . . this is why I am the thinker, and you people are the lowly action-carry-outers." Byuu moaned as he snatched the quill from behind Zig's ear. "And you do not stick these behind your ear, it is unseemly. Begone foul thing, and take that horrid ink splat with you." He teased, Zig huffed and with his hands on his hips, imitated anger and stalked off.

"Oh come on, you know you chew the ends of your quills when you think no one is looking." Laiata murmured to him grinning as she passed by winking.

Byuu turned beet red.

The group currently stood in the parade grounds of North Sandoria, altering how it looked for an upcoming event. Tensions between the forces and the other three nations had fortunately lessened a great deal since the incident six years ago, and relations had been improving ever since, but now things were tense, and extremely stressful. For the Adventurers anyway. Every 3 years the Commander would hold the 'Official' ceremony, called only that for a lack of a better word. Adventurers, when they started out were considered inexperienced warriors, or for a more impolite term, 'noob.' When they were deemed to have reached a level of 20 through experience, they were no longer considered inexperienced, but more or less, intermediate warriors, and again the impolite term 'advanced noob.' Annoying honestly, those ridiculous titles. It wasn't until the level ranking of 30 that they were officially considered as true warriors, and experienced adventurers. Yet there was one key thing that would still set them apart. Level 1 to 30 Adventurers were freelancers, mercenaries honestly. They had no true position, and often wandered around the lands of Vana'diel, doing odd jobs and simply just traveling. Now if an Adventurer had just passed the 30th level, or were precisely on the dot, they could then attend the Official ceremony, a ceremony where generals from all over Vana'diel gathered in a meeting spot, and the freelancers would gather as well. It was where generals would look over the freelancers and choose members they thought suitable for their own battalion and as such, the freelancers would finally become a part of a battalion, falling under the command of a general and would finally become officially, a part of the army.

Thus, it was going to get crowded. That and the fact that so many of the coming freelancers would probably be hoping to get into a specific battalion based on rumors or status.

"I heard the most famous battalion that the freelancers want into this year is the Goonies!" A female voice suddenly whispered, rather loudly. Zig blinked in surprise at this interruption in his musings and turned to find two female Adventurers from the RogueKnights battalion, they were whispering excitedly to each other as they walked past.

"What?" The girl's companion cried in shock. "Why would somebody want such a corny name for a group?"

"Apparently it was an inside joke between the General and his second in command! Anyway, the reason everybody wants in is because rumor has it, that's Commander Ziggeraut's own unit!" And so on went the whispers as the two females eventually walked off. Zig turned red and sighed, indeed he did run the battalion known as the Goonies, in it was Chster, Byuu and many of his other close friends, even his generals had a pearl to this battalion, though they mostly stayed to their own groups.

"Stupid Chster . . . I finally get my own private battalion and the fool convinces me to name it the Goonies." He grumbled shaking his head.

"Whew! Finally!" Chster finally voiced, breaking into Zig's thoughts. The Elvaan looked up in surprise at the Hume who wiped sweat from his brow.

"Hey Zig, I'm parched, what say we head down to the tavern and get a couple of drinks?" He asked tiredly. Angelsheart, a sly, witty and quick Mithra, came up behind them with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? With all the freelancers in this area, that bar is going to be _packed_." She said audibly in disbelief.

"Well where else can we go since Kiary got us kicked out of the Lion's pub, **permanently**." Zig commented with a raised eyebrow at the mentioned Mithra who flushed, Zig and his generals currently stood in a circle in the middle of the finished decored Parade Grounds.

"Hey, if she hadn't done it, I would have. That stupid Elvaan . . . calling us soulless bastards who weaken their ranks . . ." Angel muttered sourly.

"Yeah, yeah. Temple and Royal Knights are jerks, we have the point. Chster is right, I'm quite parched." Byuu commented dully with a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand and a quill in the other. Chster glared at him.

"PARCHED? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU LOUSY-!"

"Enough, enough!" Zig broke in. "Alright, let's head for the Port and grab a drink at the Rusty Anchor."

* * *

The Elvaan walked down the cobbled street, giving a forlorn glance around him and a heavy sigh. His silver hair, a common trait among the Elvaan race fell in jagged locks around his eyes and head. Deep and translucent eyes, that were flecked with green, stared out in open curiosity. His face was one of maturity, yet good will and friendliness. With another sigh he rubbed the back of his head as he gazed around.

"Augh . . . I hate Sandoria, I always get lost." He muttered. "Uhm, excuse me?" He directed to a passing group of Elvaans, they looked like fishermen by their attire. They spared a glance at him. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me find my way to North Sandoria. You see I'm sort of lost and-"

"Get lost Adventurer." One suddenly interrupted with a scornful voice.

"Yeah, we don't need your kind around here vagabond!" His companion added in. The Adventurer blinked as they continued to walk on, jeering and laughing mockingly.

". . . . and the people here are mean." He finally mumbled with another forlorn sigh.

"Hey there." A new voice interrupted. The Elvaan yelped and jumped three feet into the air, before spinning around. A newcomer had snuck up behind him without his realization and he gaped in open shock as he tried to regain composure.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" The Mithra said cheerfully, her eyes glinting with mirth and a mischievous gleam. The Elvaan laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's alright. I was just . . . surprised." He said a bit nervously. The Mithra smiled.

"Well, sorry for _surprising_ you." She said with an open grin. Her silver hair fell in neatly combed locks around her face, and her headband kept most of it back. With dark brown stripes on her face, she was dressed in the getup of a Blackmage, and held a rolled up scroll in her hand.

"Eh . . . no problem." The Elvaan replied a bit uncomfortably. The Mithra pretended to take no notice.

"Well I noticed you were a bit lost, and wondered if I could help you?"

"Oh! Well thank you!" The Elvaan suddenly replied enthusiastically. "You must be a citizen if you haven't gotten lost." He commented with a bit of a sheepish laugh. "You're awfully nice for a Sandorian, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all." The Mithra replied with an equally cheerful laugh. "But I'm not Sandorian if that explains it. I'm a Windurstian. You?" She said happily. The Elvaan blinked, before laughing again.

"Okay, my bad. Sorry, I hail from Bastok. How come you don't get lost?" The Mithra smiled mischievously.

"Luck. I happened upon a nice citizen who sold maps, and so . . ." She unrolled the parchment in her hands, to reveal an elaborate map of Sandoria. "Anyway, I just wanted to help a fellow Adventurer." She said calmly. The Elvaan gaped.

"You're an Adventurer too? Great! Let me guess, you're here for the Official Ceremony right?"

"Right!"

"That's great! Why don't we find some place to eat and talk?" The Elvaan said enthusiastically.

"Sure thing. There's a pub a little while away, we can rest up there." She replied with a nod. "By the way," she held out her hand for him to take. "I'm Lillianna Myphellis, level 30 Blackmage. Call me Lilli!" Lilli proclaimed happily. The Elvaan smiled and took her hand.

"Madon Tsuwamono, a level 30 warrior. Mabs."

* * *

"Inconceivable." Cane growled surly. 6 years had done little to change him, he was after all an ageless being. At the current moment, he was garbed as an official of Sandoria. His shapeshifted brown hair was long and tied into a simple ponytail, yet the mere act of it made him seem regal and majestic in some unknown way. Tall and graceful, he in no way stood out among the Elvaan race, yet it was not his true form. 6 years ago after his ingenious plan had split up those children, he had assigned spies to watch each individual child, and now he held papers with their final reports. The spies he had assigned to keep watch over the 7 children had all sent back the same message.

They were all in Sandoria.

"Bloody freaking inconceivable." He repeated with a hint of a feral growl to his voice as he read over the papers. How had all 7 children managed to reach level 30 at the very same time? Not only that, but end up in the same city all at the same point? If it was a coincidence, it was a rather convenient one, but Cane did not believe in coincidences.

"Blasted Goddess, I'd stake my soul- if I had one- that she's behind it." He muttered grimly.

"Talking to yourself again Cane?" A sly female voice murmured softly behind him. He glanced over his shoulder easily and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be training the Beastmen Celan?" Her silver hair and crimson eyes stood out like a limelight and her mouth was twisted into a delicate sneer.

"Train the Beastmen? I am afraid to say that the task is impossible Cane. Those Orcs are dumber then road gravel and are just as thickheaded as well I'm afraid. Trying to teach them battle strategies is like teaching Sandorian Elvaans to be kind. Impossible." Cane smirked.

"Just do your job, is Cliff finished his task?"

"Not yet, he is still unable to find a way into Necronia. Apparently those barriers have not faded with time as you suggested." Cane's smirk slipped from his face, turning his eyes cold.

"Useless. Are you telling me that for 6 years we have studied those barriers and still know nothing?"

"If I wasn't, I'd be lying." Celan replied with a mocking grin. Cane's scowl turned downright feral.

"Get out!" He snapped turning his face back to his papers. Celan inwardly laughed while bowing to her superior.

Superior . . . lord how she hated that name, but as long as she wanted the power of darkness, she would have to continue calling him that. With a sharp turn she started to leave, before stopping.

"Oh, Cane?"

"What." He demanded, less a question, more of a statement.

"Catch." Cane turned his head, then his eyes widened and he very nearly dove for the bottle tossed at him. Clasping his hands around the frail object, he snarled at her.

"What is wrong with you, you idiotic whore!" He bellowed as he clutched the bottle of memories close to his body. Celan shrugged.

"That is Ginryu's memories. Look at the bottle." She commented. Cane did so, then turned white. The memories inside had seemingly grown much brighter, and the runes were starting to fade, a sign they were being strained.

"Bloody girl . . ." He growled. "Why give this to me? Just rewrite the runes!"

"I tried dumbass. 12 times yesterday I tried and the result is the same. The ink just keeps evaporating into nothing." She snarled. Cane frowned, then shook his head.

"Fine, I will think of something, now begone." He snapped and turned around again. Celan sighed and headed for the door.

'Bloody arrogant son of a bitch. We'll see how long that attitude lasts you when I kill you.'

* * *

'I'm amazed I still know my way around this place.' Gin thought dimly as she sat on a stool in the Rusty Anchor. The bar was indeed quite packed and was loud with the noise of many Freelancers. She herself was one of them. She had entered in North Sandoria and had, on the advice of a few passing Adventurers, attempted to eat and rest up in the only true place that would take their kind and serve them decently besides the armor and weapons shops. Taking a long gulp of her drink- orange juice, she had no taste for alcohol- she returned to observing the people inhabiting the space of the bar. Funnily enough, there seemed to be a group of Temple Knights into the corner, 7 or 8 of them, all Elvaans, and all looked surly. There was one that however caught her eye. In the midst of his friends who were laughing, and making quiet jokes about Adventurers, there was one who wasn't. His eyes cold eyes were stern and gave the impression that he never laughed. His orange hair was bright despite his cold appearance and fell in jagged short ear length locks over his eyes as he stared moodily at his drink.

'Whatever. As soon as I get into a battalion, it will be all over and I doubt I'll have any reason to come back to this place.' She thought calmly as she took another sip of her juice, that's when there was a sudden gust of wind and the smell of salt and sea filled her nose. The door to the pub had opened once again. Glancing in that direction, her eyes rested on a silver haired Elvaan and Mithra. She blinked for a moment, feeling as though distant recognition, then it passed and she was looking at two strangers.

* * *

"Okay, that level 46 Monk was right." Lilli proclaimed dully as she glanced around. "This place is PACKED." In the pub there was barely an inch of open space, rowdy Adventurers were all joking, laughing and chattering away in anticipation of the ceremony. She blinked again, looking around for a table.

"Hey tall and skinny!" She called to Mabs who looked a bit flustered. "See any space?"

"No . . . not really." He commented a bit disdainfully as he was bumped for the fifth time. The Mithra sighed.

"Terrific, we'll be here all da-HEY!" She suddenly yelped as she felt a sharp pinch to her behind. Glaring behind her, she looked positively outraged as her hands pulled her skirt down protectively. "Keep your hands off the rear pervert!" She snapped angrily at the grinning Hume.

"Aww, but you're just so adorable, and that butt is really-!"

"I believe you owe the miss, an apology." A cold voice suddenly murmured softly, barely audible over the notice, but clear nonetheless. Mabs had drawn his sword in mere seconds and had placed it at the Hume's throat. His face was calm, and his eyes merciless. Lilli squeaked herself, she hadn't even seen him move.

"Uh . . s-sorry?"

"Not at me, at the Mithra." Mabs corrected softly.

"I-I'm sorry Miss! Now please call off your boyfriend!" He squeaked, making an assumption. Mabs sheathed his sword and grinned politely.

"Well done. But I'm afraid I am not this young lady's boyfriend, I am merely an escort." He said with a cheerful grin. "Have a nice day." And he turned to Lilli who was observing him in a bemused fashion.

"Was it something I said?"

"Huh? Oh, no. You're just . . . interesting. Oh- hey!" Lilli suddenly said pointing, Mabs glanced over and immediately noticed what she was pointing at. A large Galka, as if there was ever a small one, was waving his arms, nearly clouting 5 people in the head who were ducking quickly and yelling out warnings. Lilli smiled and instantly started weaving through the crowd using her agility and skills to her advantage, leaving Mabs, a tall and slightly clumsy Elvaan to fend for himself.

Several minutes and a load of apologies later, both Adventurers found themselves sitting down at the table next to the bemused Galka.

"Hoy there." He called in greeting. Mabs raised an eyebrow as he sat.

"Hoy?"

"It's a Galka thing." He replied calmly. "I noticed you two were having some trouble finding space and was going to offer the free chairs at this table since the little mite here already helped himself to a chair." He said with a grin at a Taru who chuckled lightly. "But you must not have seen me."

"We were . . . occupied." Lilli offered hesitantly. The Taru who sat next to the Galka snickered.

"We noticed. Not surprising honestly, I thought you were going to kill the guy with a spell." He offered happily.

"What do you mean not surprising?" Mabs asked surprised as a waiter came over looking flustered.

"Juice." The Taru said immediately.

"A platter of appetizers and water please." The Galka continued as the waiter hurriedly scribbled it all down.

"Juice as well please. Oh! And can you bring some cookies?" Lilli asked excitedly. The waiter gave her a strange look.

"You Adventurers and your weird requests . . ." He muttered dully before turning to Mabs.

"Nothing for me thank you." He said calmly. The waiter nodded and hurried off.

"Anyway, what I mean by not surprising is the fact that since there seem to be so few female Adventurers, and citizens rarely like to mingle with us, it isn't surprising at all that the male Adventurers would hit on the female ones we have." The Galka said calmly with a smile. Lilli looked a little taken aback.

"Well that's stupid . . ."

"It is."

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself." The Taru interrupted happily. "My name is Bagel Nygel." He said with a nod of his head, it was here Mabs noticed he was sitting on a stack of thick books that had been placed on top of his chair.

"And I am Halloween Rutyver. Friends call me Hal." He said with a nod.

"Cool, I'm Lilli and this is Mabs." Mabs nodded his head calmly with a friendly smile. Over at the counter however . . .

'Trouble comes this way . . .' Gin mentally noted as she finished her juice, one of the Temple Knights had come over to the counter, presumably to order a drink. He too was dressed in the Centurion's armor and as he walked up, she noticed a bit of sway to his posture.

'Undoubtedly drunk.' She thought calmly, then sighing she glanced back at her drink, and sloshed it around a bit in her cup, the heavy footfalls came closer, and she was just wondering where the ceremony was taking place when she felt the heavy weight of armored arms wrap around her body and she was suddenly pulled back with a squeak against the body of the Temple Knight, his breath stank of wine and his speech was heavily slurred.

"What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this . . .?" He asked softly, his breath making her want to retch.

"If I had known it was a place like this, I would have avoided it." She replied with difficulty as she struggled to straighten herself. That was before she felt his face ghosting over her hair and she froze. Only one man was allowed to do that, and he wasn't him.

"You smell nice . . ." He said with a chuckle.

"And you smell sick. Get off me." She growled attempting to shove him away, but with so little room in this packed building, that was impossible.

"You're just playing hard to get . . . I saw that sidelong glance you gave me." He said arrogantly. Gin froze, what the hell was wrong with this man! She was about to elbow him in the gut, when she felt fingers sliding along her side and they were headed south.

"PERVERT!" She yelled and grabbed the hand with full intention of flipping him over with a move a monk had taught her. Pulling him over her hip, she let him land flat on the ground with a thud, he gave a squeal of pain as his head smacked the wooden floor, bloated by the humidity of the surroundings and stayed like that, dazed. Gin made a disgusted face at him and was about to leave, having already paid for her drink, before she realized there were three forms blocking the door. More Temple Knights, his friends presumably.

"We'll make you pay for tarnishing the honor of our order!" He snapped. Gin raised an eyebrow in obvious scorn.

"I think he's tarnished it enough, move out of my way." She growled and started forward, instead of moving aside, they moved forward, their swords drawn and ready to strike. Gin scowled.

"Fine, lets play that game." She snarled drawing her sword in a swift movement, she had quite a few issues against Temple Knights. 6 years ago she had remembered them for their vindictive cruelties they had done to her and her . . . parents?

'What the. . . ?' Gin thought with a bit of a sway, something felt missing . . . a large gaping hole in her memories. Shaking her head she snapped back to reality and stood in guard stance.

"I'll take you all on you pigheaded sons of a bitches." Gin growled, feeling suddenly extremely irritated. The Adventurers around her all gave encouraging yells and calls of approval, you could tell the Temple Knights were not very popular. She raised her sword arm and took a step forward, when there was suddenly an iron strong grip upon her hand and she was forced to halt in her steps as pain flared.

"Not here." A soft and icy voice said. "If you want to fight, I will take you on. I won't let you harm my unit any further Adventurer scum." Gin glanced to her right and scowled.

"And to think I thought you were slightly respectable." It was the orange haired Temple Knight.

"You whore!" A voice suddenly yelled, all eyes suddenly reverted to the knight that had been tossed onto the ground. He had managed to get to his feet, spittle flying from his mouth and his eyes in livid rage. "I'll gut you for that you Adventurer bitch!"

"That is hardly appropriate." Mabs countered as he got to his feet, eyes filled with a righteous anger. Lilli also got to her feet.

"My god, at least the Adventurer perverts have some morals!" She snapped.

"They're right, this is a very unfair act!" Bagel piped up.

"Please do not make good of your threat, or we will be forced to fight by her side." Hal also commented as he too stood. The Temple Knights glared.

"Bring it on Adventurer scum!"

* * *

Zig and company were walking down the path of Port Sandoria, joking and sharing laughs.

"I wonder how packed it's going to be." Chster mused.

"_I_ wonder if anyone is going to recognize Zig." Angel commented glancing at her commander who sighed.

"Lets just hope it doesn't start another riot." He muttered surly. Laiata laughed.

"Well you're a very popular man among the Adventurers!"

"And besides," Kiary put in. "Starting fights is my business!"

That was before a body came flying out of the doors to the Rusty Anchor. The Temple Knight landed with a large thud and a groan of pain followed. It was immediately followed by another large form that had seemingly be thrown out, with a graceful flip, Gin landed on her feet, sword poised to strike. The doors opened again, revealing the orange haired Elvaan.

"You will pay for your words you filth!" The knight on the floor snapped as he attempted to stand. Unfortunately, before he could raise his head he found the tip of a deadly sword at his throat. Mabs smiled charmingly.

"I don't believe you want to do that sir knight."

"This fight is between you and me, no bystanders, no allies. Clear?" The Temple Knight ordered softly. Gin smirked.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" She asked setting herself into guard stance. "I'm not you." The Temple Knight snorted, knowing full well the unflattering status of Sandorian Knights among the Adventurers. He began to walk forward, one hand twirling his scythe in a slow arc, nearly mesmerizing Gin, but she was too clever for such tactics. She did however find it slightly odd he would be using a scythe, as most knights went for a sword . . .

"Before we begin, a sharing of names is mandatory, seeing as it would shameful to disgrace you and not give you a chance to redeem yourself." Gin commented blithely with an innocent smile on her face. The knights face immediately darkened with anger, but he kept a reign on his emotions with frightening ease.

"Very well, as you deem those your rules, you may introduce yourself prior to myself." He replied without missing a beat. Gin laughed.

"Alright then." She swung her sword down and straightened, the tip of her blade curved and poised, ready for an attack as her shield arm perched upon her hip. "I am Ginryu Nadasvia, daughter of Cahaurme and Lillith Nadasvia. A level 30 redmage freelancer." She explained curtly. Mabs felt something stir within the back of his mind.

'. . . Ginryu? Familiar name . . .' He thought blinking sweat from his eyes. The blade of his great sword still balanced precariously on the edge of the temple knight's throat. Lilli and the others had emerged during the range between Gin and the other Elvaan's exchange of banter and now in some way or other, prevented the other knights from interfering. The T.K's lips curled at the edges a slight as he smirked, hiding mirth.

"Very well Lady Nadasvia, I am Lazarus Krucyer, Temple Knight in name to his Majesty, Prince Pieuje. Captain of the 12th unit. Ranked by Adventurers status, I am a level 30 warrior." He explained calmly. Gin smirked.

"How intriguing, two level thirties, both in a fight to determine honor and worth."

"Indeed." He replied softly, then Lazarus suddenly stopped the twirling of his weapon and gripped it with two firm hands, smiling he abruptly charged her, blade pointed forward.

"En guard!" He yelled as he swung at her. She yelped and jumped back, barely avoiding the blow and mentally she cursed herself for her lack of guard. He smiled and ran forward again, his blade a whirl of strikes in front of him. She parried them with difficulty and he began to push her back towards the water. She couldn't let him do that, he would trap her! Suddenly in a brave move, instead of blocking the blade of the scythe with her sword, she blocked it with her shield and winced as she felt the sharp blade cut through the metal and cursed her terrible defense. With his blade temporarily stunned, she crashed the hilt of her sword into his head in his brief moment of weakness. He let loose a growl and jumped back, in the process of doing so he wrenched his weapon from its hold in her shield and held a hand to the injury she had created. Blood trickled from beneath his wound and he scowled at her. She smirked at him.

"Cheap tactics, cornering is in no way honorable sir knight." She said mercilessly. Lazarus grinned at her as his hand dropped to his side, blood smeared on his temple, she really had just broken the skin, nothing more.

"What would an Adventurer know of honor?" He asked ruthlessly. Gin simply smiled.

"Apparently more then you claim to." She murmured softly, her voice a bit distant. Lazarus frowned, what was she up to? Why wasn't she trying to rush him? Nervously he blinked sweat and blood from his eyes and tried to focus on what she was saying, it wasn't easy, the blow to his head had rattled him a bit. She smiled, but her heart wasn't into it. It was like she was in a trance. Suddenly he froze, remember what she had said.

" _. . . daughter of Cahaurme and Lillith Nadasvia. A level 30 **redmage** freelancer."_

Immediately he started forward, cursing himself for not realizing it sooner, too late she had already finished chanting her spell.

"Bind!" He froze in his spot, eyes wide with surprise at what had occurred.

"My god . . ." Byuu whispered softly. "She chanted in her mind, how many people can _do_ that?" He asked in awe. Chster grunted, a tad bit disconcerted.

"Not many. Add to that, she was talking to him while she chanted, her ability to divide attention is remarkable." He said softly. Zig glanced at him, a tad amused.

"Chster, are you jealous?" The Hume looked at him incredulously.

"Me? Jealous!" He scoffed the mere idea as both Lai and Angel shared a glance, both giggled quietly.

"Uhm, commander?" Angel finally offered. "Is it a good idea to let them fight like this?"

"Why not? It is officially the start of the ceremony, I want to see what this generation is like. Whether they're a bunch of soft footed pansies, or if they actually know how to hold their own." He said folding his arms with an anticipated look on his face. Angel sighed, typical Zig. Back to the fight,

Gin immediately finished chanting another spell, and immediately swirls of green lightening encircled her sword hand, the infamous spell from the redmage line. Enthunder.

'And me and my ridiculous armor, that lightening is going to find me an interesting grounder.' Lazarus thought frustrated, before it hit him.

Grounder. He smiled inwardly as he set himself calmly, shifting into guard position, he laughed mentally as he realized she was simply biding time. She knew he was greater in speed then her, and that would disable her ability to cast spells, well not for much longer, experimentally he shifted his feet, and found to his joy the spell had worn off. She was still too busy chanting to notice. He suddenly shifted his blade and dashed forward, something was nagging in the back of his head, but he was too flushed with the prospect of victory to listen.

Mabs felt torn, desperately he wanted to shout out a warning to the Elvaan female Ginryu, but that was dishonorable, and Mabs avoided dishonor like the plague. He hated to say it, but she was on her own.

Worrying for naught, the minute Lazarus got within two feet of her she finished.

"Slow!" Lazarus gaped in open surprise as she easily maneuvered away from the swerve of his blade, time seemed to slow for him and he mentally swore.

She had killed his speed.

Gin smirked. Suddenly her blade whirled in an arc and swung at his side, with difficulty he blocked it with the edge of his scythe and kept his two feet planted firmly on the ground, as soon as their blades clashed he felt a great jolt run through him, but aside from that, it did nothing. He smirked, his plan had worked, having kept his two feet firmly on the ground, the lightening had gone south rather then stay inside. Gin realized this and smiled approval.

"Well done, but you have nothing else I'm afraid save for strength and your defense, but what good will they do you with no speed? I am afraid to say I no longer have desire to shed your blood any further. I have beaten you, I could kill you now and you would be helpless, this duel is over." She declared and sheathed her sword before walking away. Lazarus scowled.

"Don't think yourself so great scum." He snarled furiously, and suddenly with a shocking amount of speed launched himself at her. She heard the noise and turned with surprise as he blade suddenly flared up in her face. Without thinking, she threw up her guard and the blade struck her arm and lodged itself into the skin. She winced heavily, her own fault. She had dropped her guard like an amateurish fool. If Bardock could only see her now . . .

"_You dropped your guard again! How many times do I have to tell you, defense is one of the most critical things you will ever need as a melee fighter!"_

"_OKAY! I got it, god why are you being such a hard-ass!" _

"_-sigh- Because if you keep making these mistakes, one day you'll find yourself in a position you'll regret deeply. You won't get it easy Gin, you can't learn it slowly like everyone else, they're growing up in areas where they _**can**_ learn slowly. You're growing up in an area where the monsters are tougher, the Beastmen are more vicious, and where everything you see either aggros you, or will link on you!"_

"_God I know that! Why are you stating the obvious?"_

"_Because dammit I don't want you dying because of a stupid mistake!" _

And she had disappointed him. What the hell was wrong with her? Her anger mounted and soared practically, and as Lazarus smiled he pressed his weapon in further, determined to make sure she would be unable to hurt him again after this, that was before white light started to radiate. He stared openly as a white mist began to roll off from her skin and her eyes turned a deeper golden color. Zig and Byuu both started as the light began to appear.

"What on Earth . . .?" Byuu whispered softly.

"Is she . . . glowing?" Zig asked stunned.

"I think it's sort of obvious she is Zig . . ." Angel muttered dully. "And I definitely don't like the feel of that power, it makes me feel . . . numb." She finished softly as the hairs on her neck tingled..

"She's right Zig, it's scaring me." Lai murmured gently as she glanced at Gin in apprehension. Suddenly Gin swung up her shield arm while yelling;

"Berserk!" And with a sudden red flare, her fist slammed into his gut and sent him reeling back in sudden pain. Lazarus choked out a gasp of pain and fought the urge to fall to his knees, damn . . . how the hell had she . . . ?

"How the hell do you know that ability?" He snarled, his eyes livid. "That's a warrior trait!" Gin simply smiled, if not a bit homicidally.

"I am a mage, yes. But to stick with pure mage attributes as an Elvaan, would be suicide. I simply went for my races' more . . . prominent side." She said softly smiling.

"War sub." Bagel suddenly supplied. "Ingenious, she's right. A pure Elvaan Mage would stand no chance against a warrior." He whispered awed.

"Incredible. There are Elvaans who use their head." Lilli murmured with a tinge of humor. The white light continued to float out into the air around her, and Lazarus couldn't help it, it was starting to scare him. Gin smiled and raised her bloodied arm.

"Time to die." She hissed malevolently. Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded, and Gin froze, her eyes widened in shock, and she abruptly dropped to her knees, gasping and clutching at her throat.

"W-what-?" She got out before she broke into a complete coughing fit.

"H-hey! Are you okay?" Mabs called out abandoning his position and running over to the female Adventurer. The Temple Knight that had been held under Mabs's sword immediately fled, trying to regain his honor, in the sudden calamity that followed, the others fled with him. Gin's eyes were closed and she was gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Mabs looked her over worried.

"Hey, come on! What's wrong!" Gin glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, before closing them again and holding a hand to her chest which labored to get breaths out.

"B-back . . . . t-throat . . ." She choked out, her face going unnaturally pale. Mabs quickly glanced back, and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit there's a needle!" He yelled out startled. Lilli ran up staring.

"What?" Mabs pointed to the back of her neck and Lilli gaped, there was indeed a long thin projectile, sticking from the back of her throat. It seemed to be centered into a nerve-point, and it was a miracle she hadn't passed out. Lazarus was watching this uncertainly, the light that had began to appear started fading like morning fog and Gin's eyes had seemingly gone back to normal.

"Don't touch that!" A voice boomed, all eyes immediately reverted to Hal who ran up.

"I vaguely recognize this . . . it's an acupuncture dart." He said calmly glancing it over and gently running his large fingertips over the skin around the dart. "It will be difficult to get out without injuring her, Mabs talk to her, keep her awake." He ordered to the Elvaan who nodded.

"Hey . . . hey Gin? Ginryu right? Hang on girl, come on, say something, how do you feel?" He asked worriedly, brushing hair from her eyes. She gasped.

"Pain . . . body . . . numb." She hissed.

"Hold her head still." Hal ordered as he set himself firmly behind Gin. Mabs obeyed by yanking off his gauntlets and placing his hands on both sides of her face.

Gin surprisingly found his warm and callused hands comforting, so similar to those of Bardock . . .

". . . sir?" Lai whispered. Zig shook his head, he wanted to see what this particular group would do.

"It's killing me to just watch this sir." Angel murmured gently.

"I know . . . sorry Angel." Zig whispered in apology. Angel nodded her head at him smiling softly.

"It's okay, I know. Research, let them learn how to survive." She recited calmly.

"I'm scared of what will happen if they don't learn these lessons." The Adventurers' Commander explained calmly.

"Damn!" Hal suddenly snarled. "This thing won't budge without injuring her spinal chords without some sort of . . . lube." He snarled.

"Lube? What do you mean?" Bagel demanded angrily.

"Something like . . . oil! Or lotion, anything to make it slide out without friction!" He growled running his hands through his hair frustrated. Lazarus stiffened, true the pain in his stomach was dwindling, but he still hesitated.

'Adventurer scum . . . let her die . . . just one less vagabond in the world . . .' Suddenly his mind flared with pain as a memory swamped his head.

"_Well look whose back men. The traitor Cahaurme." A T.K jeered at the Elvaan. Cahaurme simply smiled._

"_Still spineless as ever I see Luc." Cahaurme commented, the Elvaan Ceraule and a female by his side. Lazarus glanced over from his post under the gate into North Sandoria._

"_Like you're one to talk you gutless worm. The girl is a curse and yet you left our lord for her."_

"_She is my daughter Luc. I fear my loyalty lies more to my family when a traitor attempts to kill them." Cahaurme said icily, his voice cold. Luc scowled, his hand going for his sword._

"_You dare to speak of Prince Pieuje in such a manner you basta-!"_

"_Enough." Ceraule broke in. "Return to your duties Luc." He ordered. Luc gaped in open shock, before scowling again._

"_Consorting yourself with scum like him? You have no honor, I challenge you both here and now!" Cahaurme sighed audibly with a clear roll of his eyes._

"_No, I will not fight you." The former T.K said calmly. Luc spluttered._

"_C-COWARD! YOU REFUSE TO FACE ME!" At this Cahaurme and Ceraule shared an amused glance._

"_You misunderstand Luc." Ceraule commented. "A duel between two warriors from opposing sides may be caused by a disagreement, but to duel each other with honor and nobility is to create a bond between each other." He said calmly. "Between two honorable duelists, a rivalry and chance of friendship has the chance to blossom through the language of the blade." He said calmly. Cahaurme smiled._

"_And simply, I do not wish to duel you because I would never wish to be your companion in a million suns."_

'Friendship through the language of the blade . . .' He thought with difficulty, dully his fingers brushed the pole of his scythe that lay on the ground beside him, the blade gleamed with fresh blood. He glanced at the Adventurer girl's arm, and noticed the blood that trickled from the nearly dried wound. Then his fingers gently brushed his head, blood too still existed there, and it was nearly dry. He paused for another moment, before standing, his scythe sliding against the ground as he picked it up.

'I'll be a damned fool for this.' He thought grudgingly as he walked over, reaching into his satchel. Bagel noticed this and immediately planted himself in front of the Elvaan.

"You won't touch her T.K! Surely you have more honor then to attack a helpless fighter!" He snapped angrily. The Elvaan stared in mild surprise before sighing.

"Aren't you Taru-Tarus supposed to be meek, gentle and happy?" He asked dully still searching for something in his pack.

"Yeah, well I'm a new breed!" Bagel cried in retort.

"Whatever." Lazarus said calmly finding what it was he was searching for. Pulling it out he grabbed the Galka's hand and placed it on his palm.

"Take care of her. Silent kind, standard issue for a T.K." He said calmly and started to walk off, grabbing a kerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood from his head. Hal gaped down, then his eyes widened.

Silent oil.

Unorthodox, temporary side effects definitely, but oil. Quickly he yanked the cork from the bottle and gently used his finger to guide the oil along the edge of her skin, and along the needle itself. From the lack of skin reaction, the needle hadn't been poisoned at all. Willing this to work, he handed the bottle to Lilli who took it immediately, then rubbing his hands on his pants, the Galka gripped the needle with his thumb and index finger and looked straight at Mabs.

"Hold her steady. Help him." He told Lilli who nodded. Mabs immediately held her head straight with firm hands and Lilli wrapped her arms around the Elvaan tightly. That's when Hal began to pull, Gin's eyes whitened and her body spasmed. Lilli gritted her teeth and held her tightly, Mabs did the same as Bagel took the Elvaan's hand and held it tightly. Hal scowled and continued to pull it out and finally, with a soft sound that sickened the Galka, it slid out fully, leaving a small pinprick of a hole in her skin.

"Cure 3." A voice suddenly intervened and all of them, save for Gin glanced at the caster. Angel smiled gently. "I just figured you'd been through enough." She said softly. Hal glanced back at the area of the hole, and smiled. It had completely vanished.

"You were pro. Well done." Byuu said with a soft whistle. "Damn that was so tense my shoulders are killing me." He said dully while gently beating his fist against his shoulder.

"Excellent, all of you." Zig said calmly. "Especially you Sir Krucyer." He said to Lazarus who was passing by. The T.K gave him a slightly bemused look. "Your help was most valuable."

"Whatever." Mabs ignored all of this however, he was checking Gin, and reassuring himself she was fine. Finally color drained back into her face and her eyes brightened slightly.

"Ginryu? Are you okay?" Gin blinked again, then looked at him.

". . . what? Who-? What happened? Who are you?" She asked a bit dazed. Mabs grinned.

"My name is Madon Tsuwamono, it seems someone disliked you enough to puncture you with a dart." He said calmly looking at Hal who was staring at the slim metal rod with deep mistrust.

"Do you know where it's from?" Lilli asked gently, and Hal didn't reply.

"If I may." A soft voice interrupted. Hal and Lilli yelped as they glanced up to come face to face with Zig. He held his hand out and Hal immediately gave him the needle, having recognized who he was. Zig examined the needle with a curious stare, his tips running over the length of the thin projectile.

'I know this . . . oh dear goddess damn me now . . . tell me I'm wrong . . . tell me I made a mistake . . .' Lai found it particularly interesting that her crush's skin went dead white.

"Zig?" She asked softly. Zig glanced at her, then sighed and put the needle into something that could have passed for a glasses case, that accomplished he pocketed the small object with a smile.

"I will investigate this, thank you for your assi-_tance!_" The last half of his word suddenly accented as there was a large explosion followed by the entire port area shaking heavily. Water sloshed the walls of the dock as a ship flew in, hitting the water shakily. Zig could have sworn the pilot must have been drunk. Chster gaped openly from his spot on the ground while Angel hissed uncharacteristically.

"What on Earth was _THAT!_" Zig began, when his yell became accented again as another explosion shook the foundations of the port, and this time he realized it seemed to come from the ship.

"That's no transportation ship." Lazarus said immediately, he had come back, his eyes stunned. "For one thing it's two hours early and . . ."

"And? Kiary prodded him.

"It has cannons." The simplicity of his statement struck them all like a douse of ice water.

"Well shit me now!" Chster snapped drawing his sword as the others immediately went for their weapons, rumor had spread of what these were.

The plague of Vana'diel, men from the humid Elshimo Lowlands, true vagabonds and pursuers of the black side of profit. The inhabitants of Norg.

Zig sighed. Just what he needed to make his day.

"Pirates. Great. Just bloody great."

Disclaimer: I own the plot and OCs. All characters belong solely to who made them and I write this with the sole purpose to entertain.

Author's notes: Ladies and gentlemen, another chapter dedicated to Thefrogkiller for his incredibly awesome song which he dedicated to me (I think) it was so awesome and now is currently on my permanent playing list. :D

Also, you may notice Angel got more screening time, hee hee, this was on purpose, she is going to get a few more significant parts from now on. ;D Points to consider for the next chapter; what is Cane up to? What's wrong with Gin's memory bottle? Whose Negative and who shot that dart at Gin? More importantly, is the prophecy ever going to come to pass now that none of them remember each other, and even more so, they're on opposite sides!

And basically, the reason it took so long is because I have two drafts of the first chapter, it took me two writings of the chapters to get it the way I wanted, if you want them send me an email and I'll be happy to email them to you. There might be scenes I will use from them, but doubtful. Oh, and sorry this chapter was so long, I just had to keep writing, there was no real feasible ending spot before Zig's line. Originally it wasn't even supposed to end there, but I suppose 13 pages is enough for my first chapter. ; ;


	2. Reunited

**Vivli** again I acknowledge what you've said and completely agree, my chapters are just a little- okay screw that, a whole bunch- too long. Though I am slowly widdling the number down, normally they go 15 - 17 pages, the last was 13, I'm working on it. XD

**Thefrogkiller** yes, it took a bit of plotting to find a feasible spot for you, but eureka I found one. :D And I tell you now, it's quite a nice one. Hee hee . . .

**Sodo** thanks for the words of encouragement! I feel myself getting all teary now . . . lol. Its reviewers like you that inspire me to write so . . . well . . . . (shifty glance of disbelief in writing skills.)

Author's notes: (dodges assortment of chucked objects) I honestly meant to get this update a while ago, I honestly did! I just uh . . . you know writer's block? Well it came with a two ton brick for good measure. T.T;

Secondly, in the first chapter I noted I said the fall of Tavnazian was 6 years ago, that is incorrect. You see, chapter 1 ended six years ago, thus confusing me and making me forget Tavnazian actually fell two years before that! Thus it has been properly changed to 8 years, meaning Tavnazian fell a grand total of 8 years ago.

And third, there are a lot of special words in here, you don't need to remember the meaning as I doubt I will use them again, or so often that you would need to.

Chapter 2

_Rain._

_It poured in heavy sleets over the rooftops, hitting the shaled oriental like over-tops with a soft 'ting'ing sound. Soft and worn leather padded shoes stepped lightly on the wet stones beneath the hangings, making a sound so soft it couldn't be heard by anyone at all, except for possibly animals or one listening very intently with a great deal of focus. The figure stopped and with hands clasped behind her back, she looked up at the gray sky, smiling as droplets of life rolled down her cheeks and onto the wet pavement._

"_We met on a day like this, do you remember?" She asked softly, her silver hair matting against her skin as she sighed softly with pleasure. The question had been directed to a gangly form sitting underneath the overhangs. He sat one leg folded, another had it's soles firmly planted on the ground but was slightly bent, his left arm was dangled over the raised knee while the other used the tip of his sword to shift the gravel on the ground beneath the water._

"_All too well." The Elvaan commented, a soft smile on his face. "Though it was definitely wetter. There was thunder as well." The female giggled gently. Her eyes were fond as she looked at the other Elvaan, a sisterly affection was obviously apparent._

"_Noxes . . . tell me." She began, suddenly very somber. "Do you . . . ever regret saving my life?" She asked gently. The Elvaan Noxes turned to look at her with a neutral look, those his eyes were slightly wide with surprise._

"_What would ever make you think that?" He asked gently. The Elvaan female blushed hesitantly and suddenly switched her gaze to the wet stones beneath her feet._

"_Well . . . you had to endure so much ridicule for taking me in as your apprentice . . ." She mumbled. Noxes laughed._

"_Myloko, that was only because you started your training at 13. The other students began theirs at 5. It is only natural that you should be less experienced then them." Noxes said gently. "But look at you now, you are just as good if not better then them. You worked hard to achieve your status, no one can insult you now." Myloko flushed at the praise and felt giddy with success._

"_I only worked hard to gain your approval . . ." She whispered quietly, more to herself then Noxes, but the Elvaan heard it anyway. He smiled._

"_Myloko, never doubt this." He began and the Elvaan looked up as she heard her name. "You are my student, more so you are my friend and partner. I will always trust you and respect you, because I know you will do what is right." He said calmly. Myloko blinked, then smiled._

"_I hope to live up to your expectations of me Master."_

* * *

Noxes clenched his fists, biting his lower lip. What was _wrong_ with him? Standing upon the balcony in Port Sandoria he was leaning over the rail, his hands running through his hair as he let out a frustrated growl. He had disobeyed orders and allowed a 10 percent chance of target recovery, and that slim chance had pulled through. He should have poisoned the needle before he threw it, he knew it. He should have gone through multiple steps to ensure the girl would have died as per order . . .

Yet he had hesitated.

He had chosen not to take the safety measures, and the target had survived. Why had he followed his doubts?

"That is what I wish to know." A voice commented softly. Noxes turned with a start to his side and found Myloko there, her gaze was observant, scrutinizing and harsh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked softly, his voice emotionless. Myloko sighed in exasperation.

"The look was all over your face Noxes. You were wondering why you didn't poison the needle, to be quite honest I want to know as well." Noxes's face turned a bit dark, and anyone else would have never noticed, but Myloko had spent 5 years with her former master, and she knew him almost better then he knew himself.

"What's happening to you? You've been acting weird ever since the _Daimyou_ gave you the orders to kill the Adventurer Ginryu." She said sternly, her eyes suspicious. Noxes sighed heavily and conceded his defeat to the young Elvaan who knew him so well.

". . . I have doubts about this target." He said softly. Myloko's eyes went wide. Noxes sighed again, knowing the heavy weight of admitting that sentence. He had just admitted doubts of his absolute loyalty to the _Daimyou_, the lord. It was the equivalent of treason and as such, any person among the guild who thought this way was immediately disposed of. They were a threat, it had made sense to Noxes when he had heard the rule at first, but now . . . .

Now he understood why a member of the guild might feel such a way.

"Noxes **no**! You don't know what you are saying! You had a long trip!" Myloko began feverishly. "Y-you are just . . . tired! You are exhausted from your trip and forgot to put the poison on the needle and use the possibility of doubts as an excuse for your foolishness!" She said haphazardly, though deep down she knew the words that flew from her mouth were lies. Noxes was never careless. Never. If he didn't put the poison on, it was by choice, not from lack of memory.

"Myloko . . . I'm afraid I do have doubts about killing this girl. She is a child, innocent. I . . . I cannot kill something pure . . ." He whispered. Myloko gripped his arm like a lost child and stared up at him with terror and fear in her eyes.

"Noxes . . . . please don't . . . . it will be your life if you continue these thoughts . . . you are making me choose between my duty and my friendship for you." She whispered. Noxes smiled gently at her.

"Please remember what I said to you. We are members of the assassin's guild Myloko." He said forlorn as he glanced back at the port with soft eyes. "Our jobs are to follow orders, and kill without fear, sympathy or any emotion. We are killing machines, it is not our job to think. You will do what you believe is best, remember what I said to you 2 years ago. _I will always trust you and respect you, because I know you will do what is right_." He said calmly. Then he smiled at her. Wrapping his hand around the back of her head, he pulled her a bit closer and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"Noxes . . ." Myloko said feebly. The Elvaan smiled.

"You will do what is right. I know you will." He whispered.

Then he vanished.

Myloko was left to stare at the empty space in front of her, her gaze was lost and despaired.

'. . . . what defines the word right?'

* * *

"I'm telling you Kiary . . ." Chster began sourly. "If you called your friends over from Elshimo for a party I'm going to hurt you and horribly." He muttered. Kiary squawked her anger and glared at him indignantly.

"What makes you think this is my fault!" She demanded.

"Well there were those hippies in Bastok . . ." Laiata began thoughtfully.

"And then that train of '_harmless_' Yagudo in Windurst." Angel continued calmly.

"That was one hell of a party." Byuu grumbled dully.

"What! I thought they deserved to be invited since they seemed so docile!" Kiary defended herself.

"And then those drunkards in Jeuno."

"Don't forget the time she invited that serial killer over to dinner who was hiding out in Mhaura."

"Or how about-?"

"OKAY! I GET IT! I ATTRACT WEIRDOS!" Kiary yelled angrily.

". . . . I seriously hope those guys aren't Adventurers." Bagel said with a sweatdrop. Hal chuckled.

"Unorthodox and undisciplined guys like that? No way."

You know how irony has a bad habit of telling you to look that way and then kicking you in the ass? Yeah.

"Hey guys, if you're done with your unrequited love argument over there, I'd love a bit of backup." Zig said dully glancing back at them, he was already halfway to the ship.

"Eep! Coming sir!" Chster yelped running over.

"What did he mean unrequited love argument?" Byuu muttered dully as he grabbed his spear from it's clasps that attached it to the back of his armor.

"Beats me." Mumbled Kiary as she too drew her weapon.

* * *

General Satyr. The name didn't seem to fit him, or that's what the Elvaan paladin thought dimly.

'General . . . a replacement for one of those lost at Tavnazian. 8 years have gone by, and I still don't know if I have what it takes.' He thought softly, his chin propped up by his hand as he gazed out over the rocky, mountainous terrain from the airship. He was currently headed towards Sandoria for the Official Ceremony, and was slightly anxious to arrive there quickly. He had accidentally miscalculated the time it would take to finish up his business in Kazham and was now later then he had expected.

'I hope Eashie will be able to take care of business while I'm gone . . . though knowing her she'll probably die by a train of gobs.' He thought a bit ruefully with a slightly bemused smile on his face. Noticeably, the airship was rather empty, most likely because all the Adventurers had decided to show up early for the Ceremony, like good sensible people. However the ship wasn't completely empty, across the deck from Satyr sat three female Adventurers, freelancers judging by their armor, and all of them sat happily away, gossiping. Satyr was also certain there were at least two or three more below deck, but that was irrelevant. As he glanced back out at the now gone rocky terrain into the rolling hills of rubble, he let himself be lulled into a dull security by the rocking of the ship. And slowly, as his eyes drifted from half mast to shut, sleep claimed him with gentle, but clawed hands.

_Rain._

_He had always loved rain, his mother had always told him it was a giver a life, a blessing from the Goddess Altana. He used to spend hours splashing in the puddles on the streets of Sandoria with his two brothers. Always getting wet and making their clothes so waterlogged they weighed almost as heavy as his father's armor._

_It had been raining that day._

_That day, that . . . _man_ had walked up to the door and knocked, mercilessly and even ruthlessly._

"**I'm sorry. But you're husband, is dead."**

_It had been said so coldly, without a tinge of remorse. Satyr had **hated** that man for it, he vaguely recalled thinking that the man who had delivered the message had been at fault for his father's death. At the time, he couldn't be blamed Satyr feebly reasoned._

_He was only a child._

_It was raining the day of the funeral too. When they burned his father's body so that the ashes could be returned to the mother of the lands, Altana. Satyr remembered that day very well, it was the day he stopped believing in the goddess. There he had stood, at the edge of his father's pyre, how they had gotten it burning in this weather was a meaningless curiosity. _

'_How could a Goddess do something like this?' He had wondered. 'What Goddess would be so cruel as to kill innocent and good people?' He had asked in his thoughts. Then the answer became so obvious to him. There was no such goddess._

_She didn't exist, not the one of kindness and prosperity he had been told about._

_She wasn't real._

_Rain hit his cheeks, and rolled off the already sharp features that were forming from the chubby flesh of childhood, he was 12 years old, and on the verge of becoming a man. He vaguely remembered that day, as he stood there, two strong hands on his shoulders, giving a small comforting squeeze, looking up, his eyes teared as he saw the vision overhead, his elder brother was crying too. Glancing over to his left, he noticed his mother, sobbing into the arms of his eldest brother who held her gently, his own eyes streaming, yet hidden with some sort of emotion he hadn't been able to place. Satyr reasoned, this must have been the day that it all started, when those feelings of betrayal and deceit planted themselves, where the beginnings of a fury so great had begun. With his father, a general in the Adventurers Army dead, it was up to his eldest brother to take the place his father had left open, his eldest brother was 17. To Satyr, things were alright, or they would be, his eldest brother was going to be fine and keep supporting the family, his second elder brother would continue to watch over his sickly mother, who had never recovered from the loss of her love, and keep things in order while his eldest brother was off on adventures, and Satyr would grow up and help his eldest brother in his journeys. He had never suspected a single, thing. Not one single thing._

_1 year later, after being promoted from a freelancer to a member of a battalion, his eldest brother ran away. The loss of her eldest son and husband was too much for Satyr's mother. She died two months after from a weak and loss stricken heart. He had never forgiven his eldest brother for that, nor could he ever._

_Satyr grew into a paladin of great renown, his second eldest brother became a second in command. Avadon would never betray him like his eldest brother._

_It was all Rominace's fault. _

_All of it._

Sudden shrieking awoke him from his sleep, and the nightmare that had come with it. Snapping his head up he glanced to his left at where the three girls were as his hand went for his sword and he blinked sleep from his eyes rapidly, struggling to digest the scene before him, it had to be something horrible, disgusting, terrifying and-

"NO. WAY! Are you serious?" One of the Humes shrieked giggling. Satyr blinked again as he realized the source of the shrieking was not fear. It was laughter.

"Goddamn gossipy females . . ." Satyr muttered putting his sword back into his sheath as he leaned on his elbow again to look out over the terrain. Cursing chatty girls under his breath and swearing a little too vividly he rechecked the straps of his armor to make sure they were all tight to give himself something to do, when off to the side, something caught his eyes. He blinked and slowly rotated his head at the dark shape that seemed to weave in and out of the mass of clouds that surrounded the ships on all sides.

'Is that . . . a ship? Can't be . . . no ship would fly this close to another, it would be suicide for both!' Satyr reasoned as he walked up closer to the railing, and placing his hands on the wooden beams he bent forward a little for a better look. Flipping the visor up on his helm did little to help either, he still couldn't see what that dark shape was, although he was almost positive it was a ship . . .

"Uhm . . . excuse me . . ." Satyr flinched in surprise as he glanced to his side. Those three Adventurers stood by his side, all looking cheerful, and a bit too coy for his tastes.

" . . . yes?" He asked calmly looking back out at the side again, the black form had started to fade a bit. The female Hume of the group smiled at him and took a step closer.

"My name is Rin, I'm a level 30 blackmage freelancer hailing from Mhaura, my friend," she gestured to the Mithra standing behind her who gave him a cheerful nod. "is Kida the thief, of Windurst and my the other friend," she gestured to another Hume standing behind her. "is Aya the whitemage of Bastok. We were wondering if you'd like to . . . hang out. You're going to Sandoria for the Official Ceremony right?" Satyr spared her another side glance, before focusing back on the clouds. He gave a calm nod, all the while his mind was still churning from what he had seen in the clouds, there was a strangely dark feeling in his gut, and he had learned to trust that feeling when it came to warning him about danger.

"Great!" Rin continued gleefully. "Well listen, I know you must be a high level Paladin to be wearing such high level gear . . ." She said fingering his gold armor that had been brushed with gold streaks. It was then he finally focused a bit more attention to her, and blinked at her stupidly.

'What the hell is she doing?' He wondered dimly.

"We were wondering . . . if you would us around Sandoria!" Rin finished a tad slyly. "I mean, none of us are too experienced with navigation there, and it would be such a help to have a big, strong and friendly Elvaan guiding us, Kida also has a lot of trouble with perverts." She said motioning to the Mithra who flushed a bit. Satyr raised an eyebrow and answered automatically before thinking.

"I'm afraid you must find another escort, I will be far too occupied attending the meetings during the ceremony and scouting to be showing you around." He said calmly.

"Attending meetings and scouting?" Aya asked confused. "What are you? Like, a general or something?" She asked a tad bit stupidly. Satyr sighed and finally reached up to remove his helm, once it was off, he flicked some hair out of his eyes and ran a hand through his silver short locks to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling of matted hair he had received from wearing his head gear and enjoyed the light breeze that toyed around his hair. He didn't know why, but Rin, Kida and Aya all suddenly looked a bit awed.

"Yes. General Satyr of the HighWind battalion stationed in the Jeuno area, charged with protecting Batallia Downs." He said in complete monotone as he glanced off to the side again while tucking his helm beneath his shield arm. That blurred dark form was _still_ bothering him.

" . . . you're . . . a general?" Rin asked a little quietly, her eyes wide.

"In charge of the HighWind battalion?" Aya asked shocked.

"Stationed in Jeuno? _The_ Jeuno? As in home, of the greatest generals of the Adventurers Army?" Kida squeaked. Satyr blinked in confusion as he turned his head to stare back at them.

". . . you know of another Jeuno?" He asked a bit sarcastically. Rin continued to gape at him, before she finally closed her gaping mouth and practically squealed delight.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S GENERAL SATYR! **THE** GENERAL SATYR!" She yelled jumping up and down. Satyr, startled by her outburst barely had enough sense to grab her by the hips as she nearly toppled over the railing and saved her from plummeting into the abyss below.

"I KNOW! The one who took down an entire encampment of Orcs with only himself and his second in command Eashie!" Aya shrieked in girlish praise. Satyr gaped as he still held Rin from jumping off the ship.

"I-it was only 163 Orcs . . ." He said a little stunned.

"And wasn't he the one who saved a complete alliance of level 15s from an ambush of goblins?" Kida asked gleefully.

"Yeah he was!" Rin cheered.

"But that was-" Satyr tried feebly, suddenly he stopped mid sentence and whipped his head to the side, over their yelling he had heard something vaguely familiar, something of a large boom. Kida, with her ears had heard it as well and glanced in the same direction perplexed.

It took Satyr two precious seconds to place where he had heard it before, and when it hit him his eyes widened with shock and fear.

"DOWN!" He yelled grabbing the three Adventurers by their collars and yanking them down onto the deck's surface as something large, black and destructive flew right over their heads, it clipped some of Rin's hair as she fell and her eyes widened in terror. As soon as the object had passed overhead, Satyr got to his feet while replacing his helm.

"Goddess curse it, fucking pirates." He snarled grabbing his helm which had fallen and pulled it over his head again, snapping the visor shut. "Stay down, crawl to the center of the ship." He said calmly to the three girls who all nodded shocked. That accomplished he crouched low and started to run across the deck towards the navigator.

"Get out of there! Get out now!" He yelled running as fast as he could without making a clear target. The Hume who had been on the deck heard his yell and had seen the cannonball, he was already running with all his might to the entrance below deck.

"HEAD DOWN YOU MORON!" Satyr yelled as another loud boom sounded in the distance, with a yell he dove at the navigator's legs and toppled him over as a cannonball went zooming past, missing his head by mere inches. The two of them slapped the ground with large thuds and with a groan, Satyr vaguely swore never to wear full platemail on a ship again, sitting up, he glanced around quickly, and when he realized everyone on the deck was around him, he quickly fumbled for his linkshell. Grabbing it he quickly activated it and held it close to his mouth.

"General Satyr active, requesting officer Eashie, officer Eashie respond, respond immediately. Repeat, this is General Satyr active, requesting-"

"Copy message received General, go ahead." A voice came back.

"Thank god, Eashie where are you?"

"In Kazham with Kage, why?" The Mithra replied a little bewildered. She was currently sitting on the docks watching the airships come in with a fishing pole off to her side as ComradeKage stood over her, his arms folded. He was looking at her a little stupefied. Satyr wracked his memories, Kage, short for ComradeKage . . . who did that blasted Elvaan support? Suddenly the answer hit home.

Tammyxx, a general located in Sandoria at the current moment.

Altana must have been praying for him.

"Give him a message to send to Tammy. I am currently on an airship in vector I-5, flight number 20458, it is being bombarded by pirates, I need them to send any sort of backup possible." He relayed as quickly as possible as another cannonball whizzed overhead. In Kazham Eashie gaped at the pearl.

"Pirates sir? Are you certain?" She asked shocked. It was here that Kage glanced directly at her with a frown on his face.

'Pirates. . . ?' He thought a bit confused. 'Why would they . . . ? They only attack sea ships normally, why an air route? Wait- that boy they got almost a decade back . . . is it possible? Of course, that must be it.' Unfortunately for Eashie, while Kage could have answered quite a few questions, he had decided to keep his little revelations to himself. On the other end Satyr stared incredulously at his pearl.

"Am I certain?" He repeated. Then he glared at it, thinking if he glared hard enough maybe Eashie would feel it. "Of course I'm bloody certain you dimwit!" He suddenly bellowed, causing Kida and Rin to squeak in surprise. "Or should I just ignore those cannonballs that are zipping over my head and- DOWN!" He yelled again wrapping his arms around the other 4 around him and yanking them all down as another cannonball whipped over their heads, so low this time that it actually clipped a bit of the wooden railing. Eashie yelped as she jumped back, nearly dropping the pearl into the salty waters below as she winced.

"Okay, okay, god you don't need to yell! Kage I'm sure you heard all that, can you-?" Eashie began when the Elvaan cut into her sentence calmly and nonchalantly.

"Relayed to Tammy already. She's trying to find Commander Ziggeraut to inform him." His voice was monotonous and he was currently examining his nails. Eashie sweatdropped before relaying his message to Satyr. Back on the airship, Satyr gritted his teeth and glanced around.

"Tell Kage to tell Tammy to hurry." He finally said and let his pearl drop back under his tunic, dangling on a loose silver chain. A few rare moments of silence passed, as Satyr stayed hunched on his knees, his shield arm held tightly against his body while his sword arm gripped the hilt of his blade firmly, his eyes roving the air space wearily.

"Hey . . . they stopped firing." Kida finally commented softly. Satyr blinked, she was right. The sounds of cannon-fire had all but stopped and now there was nothing but silence and the low whirring hum of the ship's engine.

"Did . . . they give up?" Aya asked tearfully and it took all of Satyr's willpower to not snort at that comment.

"Doubtful." He stated simply.

"I think you're being a bit paranoid." Rin commented as she started to get to her feet. "They probably just wanted to give us a scare and leave, boys are like that you know." She said starting forward, Satyr stared at her like she had just grown a third arm.

"Are you insane?" He demanded as he still crouched low and started to run towards her. That was when another sound met his ears, Kida heard it was well.

"R-Rin! GET DOWN!" She yelled in fear as Satyr swore and started running full out towards her. The Hume turned to look at them a little stupidly.

"What?"  
Her back had turned on the cannonball that was coming straight at her head.

'I can't tackle her, she'll go head first into that thing!' The thought entered Satyr's head as soon as he saw her turn, and that left one option.

"MOVE!" He snarled at her as he shoved her out of the way with his shoulder just as the cannonball passed over the railing, Rin sprawled out onto the deck as her eyes widened in surprise at the dark object that had seemed to appear from nowhere.

"S-Satyr!" She got out as the Elvaan raised his shield and yelled out one word.

"**INVINCIBLE!**" Golden light flared around him as the object struck his shield, and shattered into pieces on contact. Rin, Aya, Kida and the navigator all stared at him in awe as Satyr lowered his shield, his mouth sucking in air into his lungs. His arm stung like hell as he knew it was badly sprained.

'God . . . I'm so fucking lucky that ability decided to obey me this time.' He thought as his legs shook, that one act had taken a lot out of him. Suddenly he fell to his knee and he got out a sort of strangled sound as his uninjured arm hurried to place itself on the deck's surface to balance himself.

"S-Satyr?" Rin asked crawling over to him. "Are you okay?" She murmured worriedly, looking slightly tearful.

"F-fine. Get below deck, most likely they quit firing so much because they're about to-"

"Board?" A voice suddenly interrupted. Satyr froze, and instinctively his hand closed around the hilt of his blade, before suddenly whipping himself around, his sword flying in a silver blur, it clanged with another blade, a katana he realized vaguely and he glared up at the Elvaan who held it. The samurai grinned viciously and Satyr noticed the number of pirates behind him, swearing in his head he wondered how the hell they had gotten onto the ship without him noticing, and they had even fired another cannonball while these guys must have been boarding! How the hell-?

It dawned on him suddenly and he swore out loud this time. The Elvaan smirked.

"Worked it all out eh? Smart, that's right General, two ships, of course you were all focused on the one making all the racket, you never even bothered to look over at the other side." He said chuckling. Satyr gave him a forced smile.

"One ship is a distraction, the other carries you guys and you board while we're all worrying about it, nice tactic, but so old I think you've made your great grandmothers flattered." He said, knowing he was poking a tender spot. It worked, the samurai scowled at him and suddenly swung his blade up, forcing Satyr to fall back a few steps as the paladin vaguely tried to get to his wobbly feet.

"You will not insult my ancestors, nor the ancestors of my comrades bastard!" He snarled. Satyr sneered.

"I think I hit a sore spot." He said in that special voice of his that just made people want to hit him smack dab in the nose. Curling his hands into fists, the samurai glared at him, his eyes seething with fury, when suddenly there was a noise behind him.

"Cool it Zed. He's pissing you off on purpose." Another Elvaan commented dully. The samurai clenched his hands even tighter, before letting them relax.

"Cool, I'm cool." He whispered before letting his tense shoulders. "Nicely done, it appears we aren't the only one with tricks. Tell you what, you step aside, let us pillage and plunder and all that crap, we leave, you live, deal?" Satyr released a sharp bark of laughter.

"Don't bullshit me. You're samurai and ninjas. I can see the difference between the crapload of you. Okay you pillage and shit, can you speak for the rest of those guys that we'll live? All of them?" He said jerking his head at the group behind the samurai. "Yea you ninjas and samurai from Elshimo are big on honor and wouldn't dare break a word or oath, but I know you've got pirates in your group, men who don't have any job of the sort. Quit trying to feed me your damned lies." He snarled. Again the Elvaan hesitated, before he started laughing.

"A paladin who can think, a Sandorian Elvaan paladin at that. Remarkable." He commented with an amused grin. "Alright, do what you want if you think you can stop us. But an introduction first perhaps? I am Zedriasage, a member of the _Yuushi_ guild." Zed said with a sweeping bow. "And you?" Satyr paused, before he slowly got to his feet, ignoring the throbs of pain that came from his shield arm, and gripping his sword tightly, he flipped up his visor and finally answered.

"General Satyr, leader of the HighWinds and protector of Batallia Downs." Zed smirked.

"Indeed. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Stop wasting time Zed." A voice interrupted. Turning to face the speaker, Satyr discovered it was the same Elvaan who had spoken before, another samurai by the looks of it, and his face was twisted into disgust as he boredly used his thumb to pull his katana in and out of his sheath.

"Shove it Elnroth, I want my fun." Zed snarled at the Elvaan who rolled his eyes.

"I want this over with as soon as possible, I hate raiding, it is dishonorable and in no way a definable act to a samurai." Zed smirked and simply shrugged.

"Whatever." Turning back to Satyr, the Elvaan suddenly hefted his katana and smiled grimly at him. Satyr swore and glanced over at the three girls and the navigator.

"Get below deck, now." He ordered firmly, in such a voice that none of them argued and fled immediately. Turning his attention back to Zedriasage, he snapped his visor shut and set himself into guard position.

'I have to buy time until backup arrives, I won't stand a chance against all of them in this condition.' He thought feverishly. Zed smirked as the pirates formed a ring around them, all chanting and cheering for bloodshed. Elnroth by that time had wandered over to the railing of the ship, his eyes clearly narrowed with disgust.

"We begin."

* * *

The battle had begun the minute Zig had gotten within ten meters of the ship. With a glorified yell, pirates had suddenly started to stream out of the side doors of the airship, and Zig had barely enough time to get a feasible guard up before three of them had decided to gang up on him. Chster had come to his aid almost immediately as it had happened, his sword blazing with red heat from his enhancing spell enfire. The generals had pretty much blocked off the pirates from advancing for now, the mages were in the back spellcasting while the front-line fighters were fending off the warriors. Lazarus looked around for his unit, they were Temple Knights after all and he was supposed to guard Sandoria, but he only found Adventurers and his gaze became disgusted, he was practically fed up with the cowardice and disgusting antics of the Temple Knights of Sandoria.

"Hey! T.K!" A voice yelled and Lazarus glanced over at the Elvaan Mabs who waved to him. "Since your companions seem to have all run off, mind joining our side for a bit?" He invited. Lazarus hesitated, before sighing.

"Why not." He muttered and started towards them. Mabs nodded his approval before standing, Gin straightened herself and glanced around, a bit confused, but adapting to the situation.

"Alright, we obviously have to help those guys, mages want to join the back ranks while the fighters head up and join in the fray?" He asked calmly. Hal, Bagel, Gin and Lilli all nodded.

"I'll join you in fighting." Gin said calmly as she started forward, that was before Mabs grabbed her uninjured arm and yanked her back.

"How about not?" He asked looking at her sternly. "You're already injured, as a matter of fact why don't you both stay back and defend the mages since you're both injured?" Mabs directed to her and Lazarus who both scowled in disgust. Mabs nodded confidently.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. An ideal situation would be to come out of this battle with minimal casualties."

"Terrific, may we have a realistic situation instead?" Lazarus asked dully. Mabs however ignored him and plowed right on with his speech.

"Yes, in order to achieve such an idealistic situation, we must keep injured warriors and fighters who are incapable of defending themselves in the back to ensure their survival while the healthy fighters go up front in order to protect those who are injured! As goes the traditional sayings of a veteran Adventurer by the name of Lucille Graywing; You must step forward and offer yourself to the sacrificial halter in order to save the lives of your comrades, like the great hero Josen did in the Battle of Elshimo. Or so the legends say. Ah yes, Lucille Graywing, a warrior of great renown who ultimately ended up-"

"Uh . . . Mabs?" Lilli interrupted. Mabs suddenly stopped and blinked at her.

"Yes?"

"They're gone." Bagel commented mildly. Mabs stared in confusion.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" When all he got in response was Lilli pointing in the direction of the battle, he glanced that way and immediately noticed both Gin and Lazarus had already drawn both their weapons and were practically doing a kamikaze dive into the battle. He squawked indignantly.

"HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED YOU- AIEEP!" He suddenly yelped as a boomerang whizzed over his head clipping a few strands of his hair.

"EEK!" Lilli shrieked diving down as it zoomed past, barely missing Hal's face by mere inches. Hal glared at the thief who had thrown it.

"Watch where you're aiming ya lunkhead!"

His response was a pebble chucked at his head.

"OW!"

Over in the battle, Gin and Lazarus has somehow managed to get separated in the mindless blur of bodies, it appeared the Adventurers from the tavern had all heard the noise and were eager in joining the battle of defending Sandoria, despite the almost unanimous hate of the Temple Knights, there were still citizens to protect. Lazarus made a dark face as his scythe slew his enemies without mercy, weaving a dark strike down the ranks of the thieves, ninjas and pirates, though it wasn't long into the battle before his blood suddenly started to rush, circulating his body in exhilaration, and almost as if it were a drum beating in some wildly melodious cantation his heart began to pound drastically, a nagging began in the back of his head, and before he could even think about it, he had started moving forward, the battle seemed to separate just for him as he strode forth with no clear destination. Dimly, Lazarus wondered what on Earth he was doing, why he wasn't cutting down his enemies and why they weren't attacking him, but he was being called evidently, on some unknown level he was being drawn forward by some primal unheard call, and his body was answering it without question. Finally he came face to face with an Elvaan ninja, garbed in strange oriental like armor, the Elvaan spared him a single nod as the battle seemed to part for them. Their eyes were locked as he wordlessly drew his kunai and set himself into a battle position. Lazarus twirled his scythe once, knowing this was the one who had called him, and started forward, the pole of his weapon held firmly in his grasp. When they were about an arm's length away, Lazarus came to a halt, and finally he nodded to the ninja.

"Zanu of the _Yuushi _guild." The Elvaan said quietly.

"Lazarus of the Temple Knights." Lazarus replied calmly.

"Our meeting was clearly a _hitzusen_." Zanu continued.

"I don't speak your language." Lazarus said calmly, clearly showing he did not understand the word.

"Then you do not speak your own for it is the root of all languages. _Hitzusen_ is a preordained event, in which all other outcomes are void." Zanu replied calmly, his face emotionless. Lazarus showed no emotion on his face as he set himself into guard position.

"Whatever you babble on about is your own choice Zanu of the _Yuushi _guild." Zanu smirked.

"Indeed, no interference, no allies, no bystanders, a duel oblivious to the outside agreed?" What Lazarus did next however, surprised both himself and Zanu, as soon as he opened his mouth, the T.K suddenly felt a great weight descend upon him as if he were suddenly bearing the world, and a power of sorts began to flood through his body, like water making its way down a hill, this feeling threaded its way through his veins, scorching his soul and leaving a burning mark upon his mind, when it left, the word that escaped his lips was something he did and did not understand at the same time.

"_Hai._"

Lazarus's eyes widened as the word escaped his lips, and Zanu stared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"So you don't speak the language hm?"

"Enough." He hissed, feeling a bit scared by what had just occurred, but Zanu said nothing more.

"Very well. We begin!" He yelled and suddenly flew forward in a great outburst of speed, Lazarus, shocked by the startling movement had barely enough time to throw up his guard as a blade flew out of seemingly nowhere to strike at his chest, the tip of the kunai bounced off the metal pole and was deflected as Lazarus leapt back, his gaze startled, but his demeanor calm. Zanu observed him, his gaze scrutinizing and reserved, yet slightly amused. He nodded.

"Good. Now this." Shifting from foot to foot, he suddenly threw up his arms in the signature position of a ninja, and yelled; "Utesumi!" His image blurred for a moment, before shifting back into focus and the figure lowered its arms. Lazarus stared, wondering what on Earth the ninja had done before there was a whistle of speed to his left flank and he suddenly threw up the pole of his scythe to block the blow of a kunai, though his eyes were wide and it was done with pure instinct, no thought. As a result, the blow was not a fatal one, but the blade had been deflected once again, this time skimming his arm rather than hitting it dead on.

"H-HOW-?" Lazarus got out in open shock, he had been watching the Elvaan, there had been no movement, was Zanu really that fast!

"Keep calm Lazarus of the Temple Knights." Zanu said calmly, he stood a few feet away. "Use your head, think on your feet. Know the tricks of the _Yuushi_ and it will come to you." He said calmly, almost as if he were teaching Lazarus, but that was ridiculous wasn't it?

'What did he say before this happened?' He thought vaguely as Zanu dashed forward, his blades twirling so quickly, that as they caught the light of the sun, they seemed to be on fire. Lazarus growled and threw up his scythe to guard himself, and as the kunais clanged off of his metal pole, he suddenly drove his blade into the allusion.

Only to have the image vanish in a haze of light. The Elvaan gaped openly in surprise.

"What the- KHAK!" He got out as a blade slammed into the pit of his gut. Glancing to his side in surprise and pain, Lazarus gritted his teeth as he saw Zanu standing there, the hilt of his kunai placed against the pit of his stomach.

"H-how . . .?"

"I told you. Know the tricks of the _Yuushi_ and it will come to you." Zanu said coldly, it seemed he was disappointed in some way. Swinging his scythe in the Elvaan's direction, Zanu quickly vanished in a burst of speed to appear a few feet away from Lazarus's fallen form. Shaking his head, Lazarus gazed up at the ninja as he tried to focus, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and glistening in the sun.

'He yelled Utesumi before this began . . . and he said it would come to me if I knew the tricks of the _Yuushi_ . . .' He thought frustrated as he slowly stood, ignoring the pain in his lower gut, he didn't even bother to question why he was suddenly believing the words of a ninja, instead he gave his head another shake before it clicked.

'Is this some sort of ability they have? Illusions perhaps? Illusions can't hurt you . . . what if he's just using that one to . . .' He suddenly raised his head up again and stared at Zanu with a hidden gleam of triumph, and Zanu suddenly smiled.

"Figured it out have you?" He asked and the form suddenly blurred again.

'. . . distract me.' Lazarus chose this time to close his eyes to half mast, listening for movement, and suddenly he let out a strangled sort of sound as he threw up his scythe to block a blow to his left flank. And this time, in an abrupt offensive move, he whipped out the end of his scythe, with the blade on it, and hooked it around the greaves of Zanu's feet before yanking forward, tripping the ninja. With a startled gasp the Elvaan pitched back, and in his temporary moment of weakness, Lazarus dove in for the kill.

* * *

From Tavnazian, from a place that had held over 10 000 people, only 147 had survived. Two of them were officers Rhaina and Bale. A third was a young Hume named Aldo.

After the horrible defeat of the renowned city, Aldo had simply wandered into the forests of Ronfaure, no one knew how or why he had made it without being attacked, and frankly, at the time no one had cared. He had been a survivor, and that had been enough for them. After that time, with no living relatives or friends he could live with, he had been taken into an Adventurers academy, in hopes of becoming a strong warrior, and really because he desired the strength to prevent such a disaster like Tavnazian from ever happening again. Everything he had held dear, had been lost in the fires of Tavnazian, like so many others. But what had haunted him the most, was the loss of his sister.

Emelan.

Her life had been forfeited for his, she had saved him and sacrificed herself, and things like that can make a person wonder about their meaning in life.

In the dorms of the Adventurers Academy, often called the place of no return, a personal joke really, Aldo lay in his bunk on the lower level, he had held an issue with heights for some time now, and hoped to grow out of it soon. Tossing from side to side, he finally let out an irritated growl and flipped the sheets off from his sweat covered form. Garbed in only trousers in a loose shirt, he pulled on his boots quietly, so as not to disturb the others, and slipped out the door. Now quietly he wandered the streets of Sandoria, 8 years ago he had wandered into this entered this city, purely out of luck he supposed that a group of passing Adventurers had saw him and had saved him. It had been amazing not a single creature had attacked him, well, save for a rabid bunny, but he had sort of accidentally stepped on its tail . . .

In any case, the citizens of the city had been happy to simply find him alive, as if it were some miracle, now looking back Aldo agreed.

It had been a miracle he had survived, and the miracle had been called Emelan.

With a sigh he knew he was self angsting again, then again he couldn't really help it, it was so darned easy.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A voice asked mildly.

"GAH!" Aldo yelped as he spun around to face the form who lurked in the shadows.

"SHH! Easy, easy!" A Hume whispered quickly, his face a tad urgent. "You're gonna wake the others if you keep making that racket!" He hissed. Aldo held a hand to his beating chest and panted as he stared forlorn at the newcomer.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Prophets! I'm only 14 years old, I don't wanna die that quickly!" He said worriedly. Prophets winked.

"Well you know what they say, live long, live wrong, die fast, you'll last." Aldo smirked at his friend and shook his head.

"Right, that goes along with 'forget old, die bold', right?" He asked quietly chuckling. Prophets chuckled.

"I suppose, but what're you doing out so late?"

"I . . . couldn't sleep." Aldo finished hesitantly. Prophets's gaze immediately switched from amused to understanding.

"Yeah, neither." He said calmly. Although the two had three years of difference in age, Prophets, like Aldo, was a survivor of the Tavnazian incident, and since there were so few around, it wasn't unreasonable that they would have sought each other out to comfort each other from the horrors of their memories of that night. There was an awkward silence, before Aldo and Prophets finally looked at each other.

"Thinking about Yuna?" Aldo said at the same time as Prophets began;

"Thinking about Emelan?" Silence again.

"I'll take that as a yes." They commented at the same time. Suddenly they stared at each other freakishly.

"Gah, creepy."

"Okay dude stop that."

"You're freaking me out. Okay I'm freaking myself out. STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" Aldo and Prophets gaped at each other, before Prophets finally closed his mouth.

'Gotta say something Aldo would never say in a million years.' Prophets thought calmly, Aldo, seeing the look on his friend's face, suddenly felt nervous, Prophets only got that look when he was about to do something stupid, and while the Hume could protest all he wanted that the look meant nothing and that he was harmless, the last time he had gotten that look, they had accidentally set loose a horde of tainted hounds that had been in the middle of transportation to the mages at Jeuno for research.

They had been standing in corners for weeks for that incident. Suddenly his musings were interrupted as Prophets sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Aldo I love you!"

Silence.

Aldo stared at Prophets in deep shock as his Hume friend blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"It worked didn't it? You'd never say something like that."

"Wow . . . didn't think you guys would go out and get a little XXX goin' on." A sly voice suddenly commented from behind Aldo. "I mean seriously, no problems if you bend that way, but I need to know this stuff, I am bunking with him." The voice continued. Aldo spun around to come face to face with his long time pest and annoyance, Raemiel. An Elvaan whose parents had been killed in the Tavnazian attack, but Raemiel himself had been with his brother at the time in Jeuno, so he hadn't learned of the horrors that had occurred first hand.

"EW! RAE! JUST- NO! JUST- GODDAMIT RAE!" Aldo stammered out kicking his friend in the shin.

"Ow! Cripes! I was kidding you over-reactive PMSing female!" Rae yelled grabbing his shin and hopping around in pain while howling. In the dorm rooms a Taru looked at the position of the moon and vaguely realized it wasn't even past three.

"Every night. Every single freaken night." He grumbled glaring at the door as he blearily sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Suddenly he held his hands together and began chanting a spell, when it was finished he held up one arm and yelled;

"Water!"

SPLOOSH!

"ACK! HEY- WHAT THE?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHERE THE HECK DID THIS WATER COME FROM!"

"Aero." A voice from beneath the Taru murmured sleepily and suddenly Rae was blown out the door by a force of wind and landed face first onto the stone floor as the door slammed shut behind him.

"OW! DAMMIT MIDYR! I KNOW YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!" Rae yelled angrily.

"Actually I think the wind was probably Nihilus . . ." Aldo said mildly.

"Probably both." Prophets got out as he was pointing and laughing at Rae. In the room, the Taru was stretching his arms and yawning when a voice called over to the Taru from the other side of the room.

"Thanks Midyr, thanks Nihilus." Midyr the Taru yawned and flopped down on his bed again and began snoring away while Nihilus, the Elvaan blackmage down below simply made a grunt like sound and fell back asleep.

* * *

Gin yelped as a blade whizzed over her head, missing her by inches.

"That!" Gin suddenly yelled as she brought up her blade. "Wasn't nice!" She yelled slamming her hilt into the thief's gut, eyes widened, the pirate fell with a groan. Straightening the Elvaan redmage raised her blade again when a voice suddenly cut in through all the noise.

"Neither was that you know." Gin froze, the voice seemed to be located right outside her ear, whispering so low, just for her to hear. Suddenly her senses seemed amplified, her body froze still as all around her, all the auras of every single thing in the Port suddenly became open to her. She had never felt so complete in . . . the last 6 years. Since she had left Sandoria.

She was whole.

Mabs swore vividly in his mind as he bore the assault of an attacker by blocking it with his great sword, but gravity was not weighing in his favor. His knees were bent as the face of the pirate loomed over his, grinning viciously.

"You people . . . need to learn . . ." Mabs grunted as he stealthily hooked his foot around the pirate's foot. "To get a hobby!" He snarled and suddenly yanked, causing the thief to yelp and topple back. Landing on his backside, Mabs delivered a stunning blow to his opponent's neck and stepped over his fallen form.

"Seriously, did your parents ever give you chalk, or chess to play with? Some of these guys are totally whacked!" The Elvaan muttered as he glanced around. Dimly he realized the pirates must have been pushing them back because they were now almost to the storehouses.

"This could be bad." He muttered.

"What are you talking about? This **is** bad!" A feminine voice suddenly interrupted. Mabs blinked and turned to his side to find a very riled up Mithra.

"Oh you bloody perverts! I'll teach you to touch a girl like that against her will!" She snarled with a bit of hiss added into it as she spin kicked a man and sent him flying. Mabs smirked as he suddenly notched an arrow in her direction, hearing the wood being stretched the Mithra turned, her eyes widening, before the arrow flew, smacking straight into the chest of a pirate behind her.

"Oops . . . I was aiming for his arm . . ." Mabs mumbled sheepishly. "Hope he's okay." He muttered haphazardly. The Mithra blinked, then laughed.

"It's a nice shot for an Elvaan, actually a nice shot regardless for an Elvaan, I mean, you hit him." She said as she herself let a smile grace her lips. Mabs smiled back.

"Thank you." He said with a polite bow. The Mithra smiled behind a raised hand as her free hand, which held her staff, suddenly stuck the wooden pole out causing a running thief to trip flat onto his face into the cobbled stones.

"Good to see your generation has some manners. I am General Angelsheart, call me Angel." Mabs blinked in surprise at her.

"You're a general?" He asked surprise as he almost mindlessly swung his sword up to block a blow and overpowered the pirate, before bringing his sword hilt crashing down on his opponent's head. Angel smiled.

"I am indeed." She commented as she picked up a pebble and drew back her arm, before snapping it forward, sending the small chunk of rock flying so fast it knocked a man unconscious.

"Amazing! I knew the generals were skilled but not so greatly, forgive me but it's awing!" Mabs said with a sheepish laugh as he pegged an invader in the leg with his arrow.

"Oh not a problem at all, and where is it you come from?" She asked spinning her stick around and practically clothes-lining a pirate with her staff.

"I hail from Bastok, an amazing city isn't it?" Mabs asked as his sword knocked the wind out of a thief by slamming its flat side into his stomach.

"No kidding? I come from Bastok too!" Angel said happily now beating a pirate to death by hitting him over the head with her staff.

"Cripes . . . are those guys for real?" Hal asked scratching his head with a raised eyebrow at Angel and Mabs.

They weren't even paying attention to the battle.

Zig however was have a few more difficulties, he had been separated from Chster a little while ago, and it now seemed they were intent on driving him back against the ship, most likely in hopes of cornering him and finishing him off. To hell with that!

THUNK!

Zig flinched completely as suddenly a number of numerous thuds sounded next to his ears, and he gaped in open shock as bolts continued to litter the area around him, but none came close to hitting him. The pirates all yelped and backed off as the deadly rain of bolts continued, each one either completing the circle around him or landing an injuring, but not fatal wound on a corsair. When the bolts suddenly stopped, Zig looked up, his eyes completely wide, before they landed on a Taru who held the crossbow. Grinning innocently, Bagel waved wildly back with a cute expression on his face.

"Are you okay Mr. Tally-wally man? The nasty pirateys didn't hurtaru you did they?" Bagel asked reverting to his old form of speech in the excitement of the fight. Zig sweatdropped.

"N-no . . . I'm quite alright."

"That's goody-woody then!"

'I'm grateful . . . yet freaked out at the same time . . .' Zig thought still staring.

Examp was a dragoon. Not just any dragoon, a fully fledged and certified rank 10 dragoon, at the top of his game there were extremely few who could challenge him, although a few foolish people dared to try. Cutting down a pirate where he stood, his destination was the ship where he noticed a dark ominous figure, cause you know you've gotta have one of those, had been kneeling on the deck, watching the battle from above, Examp had concluded this must have been the leader and that when he killed him, this attack would stop and the pirates would flee. Of course, there were obstacles.

"Oi! You! Tall, skinny and with the spear, rotate your beanpole body this way stick!" A crude voice called, Examp mentally groaned while sharing a glance with his wyvern, Raiden.

'Oh god . . . not this.' Turning to meet the Hume pirate, he snarled.

"Don't even start. I mean it." Examp growled homicidally. The Hume smirked.

"C'mon dragoon, that's a nice- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" He asked pointing at Examp who sweatdropped. Laughing hysterically the pirate simply slapped his knee at his own retarded joke.

'Every single time . . .'

"So, how's the weather up there freak?" The Hume continued.

"Shut up." Examp muttered rolling his eyes.

"Must be a pain to find turtle-necks that fit."

"Fuck you."

"You could fly a flag from that thing!"

"You know what? I'm gonna kill you now."

"Hey, up for some volleyball? We need you, we're short a net pole!"

"Yeah, you're definitely dying a painful, agonizingly slow death while I stand by and watch.

"Sure thing stretch!"

"Raiden, sic 'em."

"AUGH!"

"Go for the eyeballs okay? I want him to suffer."

"AIIEEE! HELP ME! OH MY GOD THIS THING IS- KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Examp felt very satisfied.

'That is possibly the most frightening thing I have ever had to witness, and that alone is saying something.' The figure upon the deck thought somberly as he observed the battle, it seemed to be going well for the pirates, until his eyes landed upon a cleared section of the battlefield. An unknown Elvaan was dueling with Zanu . . .

"Zanu . . . ?" The figure whispered blinking, that was before he suddenly saw his fatherly figure suddenly pitch back, his eyes wide as the Elvaan dove in for the kill with his scythe. Immediately the figure's eyes narrowed hatefully and his arm raised before anyone could even guess what he was doing.

"BANISHGA!" His target was the Elvaan Temple Knight, Lazarus.

Lazarus froze when he saw the light in the corner of his eyes, and as Zanu stumbled to regain his balance, he too glanced in that direction, and before he could even stop his lips, they released one word.

"Antigen . . ." That was before the light flared blasting Lazarus, Mabs who was two feet away, and Hal who was an inch away from him all off their feet. Landing with a skid and a growl, Lazarus quickly rolled to his feet, and glared at the form that stood atop the ship's point. Slowly the form raised another hand, and this time he yelled;

"BANISH 2!" Light flared and suddenly shot towards Zig who gaped at it, a thief was practically defenseless against magic.

"ZIG!" Laiata yelled struggling through the crown in hopes to get to him in time.

"DIE!" A new voice yelled as Examp hurled his spear like a javelin at the form. Immediately the mage held up another hand and his lips moved in another cantation, before a pearled blue light flared to his side, the spear struck it and shattered into fragments of metal and wood, raining down into the waters below.

"How the-!" The Elvaan gasped as the light flew straight for his commander, and regardless of what the his generals did, Zig was helpless. Then the spell struck a barrier. The mage's hands faltered a bit as his eyes widened in surprise. His eyes weren't the only one, Zanu was gaping in open shock at this turn of events. The mage scowled.

"Who the hell blocked my spell?" He muttered softly, his frustration evident.

"Another mage obviously, one of great power to deflect your spell." A voice commented softly behind him, turning the mage smirked.

"Finally come out of your hiding place Bamanoske?" The Hume samurai chuckled.

"I would never hide, besides, it's all because of you we're doing this." He said sneering at the Hume who shook his head and turned back to the port. Suddenly he walked to the tip of the wooden pole and stood straight, his hand gripped the wire as his ice cold eyes surveyed the crowd, Lazarus's hand tightened on his weapon, the gaze of this mage made him feel odd, almost nostalgic, and frightened.

"I call upon he who cast that protection spell, reveal yourself now or I will seek you out personally!" The mage called, looking like some god forsaken warrior. When there was no movement, the Hume scowled, before Bam moved up behind him.

"Calm yourself Antigen, there." He said pointing. The Hume followed his gaze, and it landed on a female Elvaan.  
She was glowing pearly white, and had raven black hair.

". . . . Ginryu?" Mabs asked incredulously. Gin glanced up, her eyes glazed over as she gave a sleepy smirk and started forward, her stance graceful and flowing. The mage scowled.

"Are you the one who cast the spell that stopped mine?"

". . . . if I am?" She replied calmly.

"Answer the question." The Hume said calmly, his eyes piercing.

"When you answer mine." She replied just as coolly, her gaze dreamy and half lidded.

"I will kill you if you are." The mage replied without hesitation to her question, this raised a few growls among the ranks of the Adventurers. Ginryu smiled at him.

"Then I answer your question. I am. If you are to kill me, I wish to know your name first." She said calmly as she held her sword up, pointing its tip at a diagonal position away from her body. The mage hesitated for a fraction of a second, before he suddenly leapt off of the point of the wooden mast, with a graceful backflip, he landed on the ground on his shoes easily, his eyes still holding their cold and emotionless expression.

"I am called Antigen." He said calmly. Ginryu smiled.

"Very well, I am Ginryu. But I am fully aware that in the Eastern lands, the citizens address people by their last names, thus you would be calling me Nadasvia. However you are in Sandoria now, and we address another by their first name, care to share it?" She asked calmly. The mage paused, before smirking.

"Intelligent, a Sandorian Elvaan no less. Rather shocking." He commented snidely, before allowing a mirthless smile to grace his lips.

"Stereotyping is rather unpleasant mage." Gin muttered dully.

"Ginryu Nadasvia? A pleasure to know you, this must be a _hitzusen_."

"This is no meeting of fate, but a simple inconvenience of timing." Ginryu replied calmly without missing a beat. Both Lazarus and Zanu started, how did she know of that word? The mage did not seem surprised.

"Your name, I believe I requested it." Ginryu said calmly as her eyes flickered into a deeper golden amber, and white light began to radiate from her body, almost like a white mist. The Hume smirked.

'Interesting woman . . .'

"Very well. As you are Elvaan to Ginryu Nadasvia, I am Hume to Opeth Antigen."

Disclaimer: I own OCs, unrecognizable characters and plot. Everything else belongs to whomever made them. I gain no profit from writing this, I am merely writing to entertain.

Author's notes: AHHH DON'T KILL ME VIVLI! T.T

I tried, I honestly did.

But I can't help it, filling up 10 pages with useless events and detail are just what I do so well! XD

Please don't hurt me lol. :D;;

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Bamanoske! A level 63 samurai on TITAN who helped me with rank 4! I love you man, I am in your debt. :D Delkfutt was murder, but anyway, yes, I am now rank 4. (glee)

Anyway, time for . . . .

**Japanese Translations!** (Cheesy? Oh, just wait. It gets better.)

Well you may have noticed some interesting words you have never heard of before, to clear that up I've presented the translations here, the only words you'll only need to remember are Daimyou and Yuushi. I doubt I'll ever use the other words again, and even then you don't need to remember the exact definition, really just what they stand for.  
These are all Japanese words, I swear to god I'm not making them up!

". . . You've been acting weird ever since the _Daimyou_ gave you the orders to kill the Adventurer Ginryu."  
Daimyou: A Japanese Feudal lord.  
Story definition: Leader of the Assassins guild, the one who gave the order to Noxes and Myloko to dispose of Ginryu.

". . . I am Zedriasage, a member of the _Yuushi_ guild."  
Yuushi: Brave warrior.  
Story definition: A guild in which a number of samurai, ninja and thieves belong to. Both Zedriasage and Zanu are a part of it.

"Our meeting was clearly a _hitzusen_."  
Hitzusen: A preordained event in which all other outcomes are impossible.  
Story definition: Refer to previous definition.

"_Hai_."  
Hai: Yes.  
Story definition: Refer to previous definition.


	3. Darkness

**Vivli** I'll be completely honest with you, I honestly love your reviews. The constructive criticisms you give in them tell me that you thoroughly read my story, and only people who truly enjoy (or just want to find something really nitpicky, but lets not go there) do that. I value your opinion as a reader and I would hate to lose you as one. On a slightly less serious note, I didn't put that in the disclaimer? (checks chapter 2) AIEEP:O I didn't! But yes, it was based off Ctrl-Alt-Del, yes I really did like that one, it was absolutely horrible how I couldn't stop laughing, my family thought I had gone psychotic. :D; Regarding the 'what on Earth!'s, yes you're right about those, and I did have some doubts when writing the sentences, I changed most them, or so I thought, I must have missed a few. It's just one of those reactive sentences you type without thinking. . . Use of Japanese words, or any other words from a different language is just such an interesting twist for me, I do it to too many of my stories. XD But congratulations to you for using Chinese, because as far as I know, it's a far more complex language to understand than Japanese. Final note, it's easier to criticize than compliment is because the range of words we have for each, one example is; try to say all the positive words you can that pertain to emotions, (happy, joyful, excited), then say all the sad words pertaining to emotions that you can think of. (miserable, terrified, sad) and see the difference of number. That and the fact that the better something is, the more you find to complain on because it sticks out from an overly good thing it doesn't belong in . . . or so my mother tells me. XD

**Thefrogkiller** Thanks for your support Andrew, appreciated as always. :D I'm sorry about the waiting part, but that's me. When it comes to stories, I have the beginning, I have the ending, I'm missing the in-between. How infuriating . . . lol. But yes, Elnroth and Zanu have held a spot in this story since I finished chapter 7 of Omoide Raivu Matsudai (ORM). Trust me, it's going to get interesting. :D And yes, hurry up with your story! I still have to review the last couple of chapters though . . . ; ;

**Katjuka **Thank you for reading my story! New readers are always a welcome sight. You have my gratitude for reading both ORM and ON. (Omoide Raivu Matsudai, Okaerie Nasai) And I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Sodo** Isn't it annoying when real life calls? Lol X3 But in any case thanks for taking the time to read my story, it means a great deal. :D

Author's notes: Well I have gone back and re-edited Omoide Raivu Matsudai. Nothing overly series, just some tweaking, thought you'd all like to know since I have uploaded the updated chapters, the ones that were changed are chapters 1-7 and the character list. All extremely minor changes and won't have a drastic result on the plot so you don't have to read them all over again.

I also missed a disclaimer in the last chapter, in the scene with Examp and the pirate (the one where he set his wyvern on the pirate) it was based on a comic done by Tim Buckley, entitled Ctrl-Alt-Del, Stretch.

That's pretty much it, save for the fact I have inserted a great deal of Japanese words in this chapter, please don't kill me for it, and my apologies once again to Vivli, I tried to cut it at 8 . . . I was all excited and thinking 'I'll cut it at 8 pages! I have self control! I can do this!' Obviously this didn't happen. ; ;

Chapter 3

Branches snapped and birds scattered as a lone figure ran through the forest, her breath ragged and escaping in ushered gasps. Behind her the heavy footfalls of an orc sounded menacingly as it chased after her, his roar loud and victorious as he smelled the fear of his victim. Bursting out onto a pathway, the woman glanced around wildly, her auburn hair in wild disarray, before she finally spotted a hooded figure upon the road, her eyes lifted in vain hopes as she saw the glint of a sword at his waist, signaling a warrior, and she stumbled forward.

"H-help! Please! You must help me!" She cried reaching the figure and clinging to his arm. She could not see his face thanks to the hood of his cloak, but that didn't matter to her, she was simply glad she was no longer alone under the eyes of a predator. As the orc burst out from the bush behind her, it slowed for a moment, sensing the power radiating from the figure, before it let out another bellow and raised its ax. The woman shrieked in terror and clung tighter to the figure's sleeve.

"Please! Help me!" It was at this, that the figure snorted.

"Help you? Why?" He asked flinging the arm on which the Hume clung to up, the woman, completely startled flew back and stumbled on her feet before falling down right in front of the orc. Her eyes widened as she looked up.

"Y-you have to help me! Please!"

"I have to? What nerve ordering me like that. Peon!" He yelled at the orc. "Do me a favor and kill her, leave no trace, she annoys me." He ordered grinning sadistically.

"N-NO!" The orc yelled again, triumph in its voice and movements as it swung its weapon down.

"THUNDAGA!" A voice suddenly yelled loudly with authority, the orc had barely a sparse moment to glance up in shock as the spell took it, completely disintegrating its bones and flesh, searing the Beastmen away into oblivion. The figure scowled. Slowly a form emerged from the bush, garbed in the full gear of a redmage, it knelt down next to the woman as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you. The castle of Sandoria is only a minute's run from here. Go, you should be fine, there are guards everywhere from this point." He said softly.

"T-thank you so much!" The Hume stammered nervously as the Elvaan helped her to her feet. "Thank you for saving my life Master. . ." She whispered as she nervously brushed tears of fear and joy from her cheeks, her sentence trailing off as she waited for his name.

"Draish. Now go on." He whispered and she nodded before taking off. When she was out of sight, Draish turned to the figure.

"You. What you did was unexplainable. Only a creature delved in darkness would refuse a plea for aid." He snarled. The figure regarded him with an amused expression.

"Well then it is a good thing I am delved deeply in darkness." He said smirking at the redmage. Draish scowled and drew his sword with seething fury.

"Who are you stranger? What business do you hold in these lands?" He demanded. The figure smirked.

"I am a dark swordsman, and my business is to destroy all of Vana'diel, not that you will live to see it. You die today Elvaan."

"AEROGA!" Draish suddenly yelled summoning winds from around him, they blasted towards the figure with the force of a typhoon, smirking, he calmly drew his sword and it glowed dark as the wind struck it, splitting the force of the spell in two, unfortunately, for both sides, the wind blew his hood back, revealing his eagle featured face.

Jagged black hair had grown to shoulder length and was still supported by a golden circlet as livid poison green eyes glared back at Draish. Fangs were revealed at the corners of his mouth as his lips twisted back in a snarl and his ears, though the size of a Hume's, were pointed at the very tips.

Draish gaped in open shock at the figure.

"What in the name of Altana-?" He breathed in awe. Cliff scowled as he suddenly swung up his hand to cover the bottom half of his face.

"I would have let you live perhaps with a simple dire injury, but now you have seen my face and for that you must die." And with those words, his form suddenly vanished in a blur of speed, Draish's eyes could barely keep up with him as he zoomed forward, before the tip of a blade was suddenly on Draish's chest, right over his heart.

"H-how!"

"You're life is forfeited for that woman's, congratulations, you will die a hero's death, like I'm sure you've always wanted." Cliff hissed, his eyes glowing vividly as he stared into Draish's. "Aren't you happy?" Draish opened his mouth to speak, but the words became caught in his mouth.

Then the pain began as the blade was pushed forward, blood filled his mouth with its coppery essence and he choked it out, as the red liquid dribbled down the sides of his mouth, Cliff yanked the sword out of his body, its silver blade gleaming in the sunlight and it dripped afresh with Draish's blood.

"Die Adventurer. And give my regards to Promathia." Draish stared up at him, his hands over the wound on his chest as his eyes slowly forced themselves closed.

'How could he . . . ?' The thought was never finished as he slumped lifeless on the road.

* * *

The room of the airship below deck was rather empty, save for one or two Adventurers, and a single cloaked figure. He was of great mystery to the other passengers, for how many people wandered the airships with a cloak? The figure seemed to be sleeping at the moment apparently, he leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor as the airlines were far too cheap to offer them proper seats, and his head was lowered, obscuring his face in shadows. He had however, raised his head when large thunderous sounds had began above. The other two adventurers, both Humes, one a warrior and the other a whitemage, sighed in unison as they too were lounged out on the floor comfortably.

"Probably some friends playing tag above deck again." A warrior said glumly.

"Don't think so . . . I mean the only guys up there are those three girls and that Paladin." His companion commented vaguely. But the silence was ended when those said three girls came tumbling down the stairs looking terrified. Bursting through the doors they landed in a shaking heap as they began yelling out and shrieking, and as the noise bounced off the walls of the small square room, it was impossible to understand what they were saying. Both Humes jumped to their feet in open shock while the figure simply regarded them with dull amusement.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" The warrior got out. "What's wrong?" He demanded as he tried to calm them down. Finally Kida, the Mithra, managed to stammer out a sentence.

"P-pirates! We have to help General Satyr, he's above deck trying to fend them off! If we don't do something then-!"

"If he told you to go below deck, it is most likely because you will be nothing but a hindrance to him." The figure said coldly looking quite at ease at the news.

"B-but-! They'll kill him!" Rin, a female Hume, got out angrily. "And then they'll take over the ship and kill us too!"

"We have to do something!" Aya yelled at him loudly.

"We have to?" He asked calmly with a bemused expression.

"Yes!" All three girls shrieked at once, causing the figure to wince as the high pitched noises bounced off the walls.

"Well what can we do?" One of the Hume males asked feverishly. "We're all level thirties or less judging by our armor, and even worse off we have only two healers with you three included in our group. It's hopeless!"

"No! You can't say that!" Aya cried. "We have to do something, and we have to do it now!" The figure watched this for a moment before he sighed and stood.

"Alright, I'll deal with them, but only if you'll shut up." He said dully tightening his gloves and pulling off his cloak, finally revealing the face of an Elvaan. His hair was not like others, but instead long and silver, flowing almost past his waistline and was braided. His eyes, emerald green were sparked with some unknown emotion as his pale skin was accented by the purely black armor he bore and he had no viewable weapon at his side.

"Hold that." He commanded as he tossed his cloak at the Hume who squeaked as it smacked her face. Starting up the stairs with quiet ease, he slowly cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulders while sighing.

'I'm becoming far too kind these days.'

* * *

In the deathly silence that followed, no one wanted to move. One sudden action would start the hectic battle again, and that was not a favored notion at this point in time.

"Opeth it is then." Ginryu commented, the pearly white mist had not yet ceased to radiate from her skin as her eyes glinted with silver every once in a while. Again Lazarus had the pleasure of feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the mist circled around her, the power giving him an unforgettable experience of fear, not the kind of panic fear that originates from a forest fire, but a controlled fear, more of the foreboding kind, as if you knew your death was to come, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Opeth smiled at her, though it seemed a tad bit forced.

"Enough of this idle chatter, I aim to kill you, and I wish to do so quickly so I may move on." He said calmly, in a voice that could have been used to remark on the weather.

"Hold, Antigen!" A voice suddenly interrupted, and Ginryu and Opeth both looked up to the ship, where a Hume stood, bearing proudly his dark eastern armor. Opeth scowled.

"This is my fight Bamanoske, and I would beg you to kindly remember to stay out of business that does not concern you." Bam smiled.

"You there, girl, Ginryu was your name?" Ginryu nodded solemnly.

"What is it you desire samurai?" She asked quietly, the Adventurers surrounding them were all silent, as were the pirates, the idea to strike at the other while they were occupied did not occur to any of them, for fate was swiftly at work. Bam stared at her silently for a moment, and vaguely recalled that many years ago, a prophecy had circulated his chain of informants, before fading in all but a few minds, and then he had heard that almost at the same time of the origination of the prophecy, was a girl who could knock enemies back without use of magic or body, that she could summon light no man could stand against. The two occurrences had clearly been connected somehow in Bam's mind, and now he had possibly both standing in front of him, his next action, was clearly done on a mere whim.

"_The shadows will gather, the evils will band, the light will rebel, under one they will stand_." He said calmly, in a voice that resonated throughout the port, and all those who heard his voice, both Adventurer, citizen and pirate alike, gazed in utter confusion. Even Opeth was confused to say the least, he lacked any clue as to what the samurai was blathering about. Why in the name of Altana was he rhyming? Ginryu however, smirked and took it unfazed.

"The forces will fight, yet the light will wane, the shadows too great, light battles in vain." Bam smiled.

"Then it is not mere coincidence. Forget the pup, you are mine to duel." He yelled drawing his katana. Opeth gaped in open shock and anger at him.

"Who do you think you are Bamanoske!" He demanded. But he was ignored as the samurai leapt off the ship, his blade poised for attack as he flew at Ginryu, calmly she lifted her sword and diverted the blow with frightening ease.

"You are that eager to die samurai?" She asked coolly, as her blade swung in a half circle to deflect his blow, Bam flipped off to the side and paused for a moment, before smirking openly.

"Oh I don't think I'll die today. Not yet." He whispered and held his blade in front of him, one foot in front of the other as he shifted slightly. Ginryu observed him, quietly amused as she too shifted her stance.

"Come at me then."

* * *

Chster gaped wildly around, after having lost sight of his commander, he had worked himself up into a frenzy trying to find him again in the midst of all these bodies, but no, with all the swarming people, both Adventurer and pirate alike, it was practically impossible to distinguish where one body ended, and another began.

"CHSTER!" A voice blared into his ear from his linkshell, and he gave a startled yelp and flinched as he heard the yell, and before he knew it, because of his flinch he had stumbled over his footing and tripped, right over the ropes. . . and right into the port's murky blue water. Bubbles swarmed around him as he sank, and quickly. With a panicked thought of how his armor must have been weighing him down, he quickly fumbled at the strings of his armor trying to quickly untie the knots, before realizing that because of the water they had become so tight that it was impossible to undo the ties. Cursing himself for tying them so tightly he abandoned the task and instead tried vaguely to swim towards the surface, and with little success. His mouth had clamped shut in an attempt to hold his breath which was slowly expiring, and if he didn't do something quick, he'd drown. Blinking his eyes rapidly in these murky waters his head whipped from side to side, as he tried to find a way up, until he realized there was only one option, a spell, and since he couldn't open his mouth, that meant mind chanting, his weakest point. Trying not to panic, he held his arms out and swiftly chanted the mantra inside his head, his eyes closed as he did so, trying to ignore the feeling of getting colder as he sank deeper. After a moment, his eyes opened for a second and he thrust his arms in front of him as his mind shouted;

'Aeroga!' For a moment the waters around him swirled, before the spell subsided, he hadn't been able to fully cast it.

'No!' He thought in despair as he glanced up and tried to swim forward again with the same results, the sunlight was getting hard to see now, and eventually, his mouth finally burst open, releasing the breath he had been holding that his lungs could no longer take, his eyes glanced up again in utter despair, before they slowly slipped closed and although he would never admit it, a single tear, just one, slipped out.

'I've failed . . .' And as his body sunk into the watery depths, bubbles trickling from inside his clothes up to the surface, it was then that it happened. With a sudden massive tug, it felt like his mind was being pulled through time and space by a great torrential wind, and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the water.

_He was standing there, he looked different. Older. Zig was by his side, as was Byuu and the rest of the Adventurer Generals of Zig's ring, and like him, they all seemed to have aged a few years. But they were not standing in front, a Galka, Mithra, Taru, Hume, Elvaan, and an odd form that he couldn't quite place stood in front of them, with another Elvaan a little further out front. They all stared at a raven haired Elvaan who stood much further ahead, she stood on a raised pedestal, in front of a chained statue he couldn't recognize._

'_What . . . is this?' Chster wondered vaguely. They all stood in a great hall, it's appearance dark and evil, full of malice and venomous spirits._

"_. . . Gin . . . ?" The Elvaan ahead of the others whispered to the one standing on the pedestal. _

**You're too late.**

_A voice boomed, and the others all started, drawing weapons and glancing around in a panicked fashion._

"_Whose there? Show yourself!" An orange haired Elvaan cried._

**She is mine.**

_And than, for one terrifying moment, all froze as the female Elvaan on the pedestal turned, slowly, and when she finally met their eyes, hers were a blood red._

Suddenly his body had the breath knocked out of it as his stomach screamed in pain having been hit by something heavy, his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into pure darkness, his lungs were screaming for air as he gaped around wildly, he had sunk so far into the waters that no light reached here, except for the ethereal glow that originated from beneath him. And it took him a moment to realize he was slumped over an avatar. Leviathan. As it swam towards the surface, it carried him with it, and in a matter of seconds he saw sunlight again, his body now burning everywhere demanding oxygen he tried desperately to keep his mouth shut and keep the seawater out of his lungs, his eyes were starting to slip close as he saw the mirror-like surface of the water come closer until the avatar burst through the water and he threw his head back as his head hit the cool air, gasping for breath. Two pairs of strong arms seized him as he hit the air and hauled him onto the wet flagstones of the port as his lungs sucked in oxygen.

"Chster! Dear god, Chster!" A feminine voice cried as a tiny form slumped over his body crying, sobs shaking her form. It took a moment for Chster to recognize her as he wiped drops of water from his eyes and the spots that had been dancing in his vision vanished.

"V-Vexed . . . ?" He managed to say before he started choking out seawater.

"Easy, easy my friend. You had a near brush with death." An Elvaan said gently as he supported the Hume.

"H-how-?" He managed out before bursting into body wracking coughs again.

"Are you alright Chster?" Another voice asked, and he glanced up to see Angelsheart, the avatar Leviathan hovering behind her.

"Y-yes. I think so." He managed out, his voice slightly raspy. Angel smiled and she nodded to Leviathan with a soft thanks, and the avatar vanished, it had been clearly hers.

"Vexed saw you take the fall into the port, and when you didn't resurface she panicked and dove in after you." Angel commented kneeling down to the other side of Chster, Vexed still lay sobbing into his shirt, adding more salty water to it.

"Crazy girl." The Elvaan added in gruffly. "I had to fish her out when she surfaced for air and couldn't find you, girl scratched me all over." He muttered dimly.

"We got the story out of her, I summoned my avatar, and sent it for you, Vexed of course was going wild, saying that you were going to die if we didn't let her go." Angel said a tad bit amused, though her gaze was filled with relief. "You're very lucky she saw you fall." Chster nodded, still sucking air into his lungs as his body learned to breath again.

"Thanks Vex." He got out as his arm wound around her form and hugged her briefly. "Now, help me up. We have to find Commander Ziggeraut." He said dimly. The Elvaan shook his head and chuckled.

"Half drowned, almost dead and still dedicated, you're really something General Chster." He commented hauling the Hume up while his other held Vexed to keep her from falling. Chster blinked falling water from his eyes and glanced at the Elvaan.

"Thank you . . . ?"

"Madon Tsuwamono, call me Mabs." Mabs said calmly as he made sure the general was steady on his feet before releasing him.

"Thank you Mabs." Chster said dimly as he glanced around calmly, surveying what had changed in his dip and realized that Zig was nowhere to be found, with a frown he tried to move, when he suddenly remember he had a crying Mithra on his chest, and Chster suddenly blushed red and stared at his second in command.

"Aw Vex, it's okay! I'm fine, see?" He said patting her oddly on the back. Angel grinned at Mabs, who didn't quite respond to it as he glanced into Chster's hood. It seemed to be wriggling for some odd reason, raising his hand, Mabs gingerly reached into the folds of fabric that made up the hood, and clamped his hands around an object in there, before pulling his hand out, and he came out . . . with a fish.

"Hmmm . . . a moat carp I believe." Angel said, a hand over her mouth as she attempted to resist laughing. Mabs gave a crooked smile and held it to Chster.

"Good catch. Want it?" Chster rolled his eyes, grabbed the fish and tossed it over his shoulder, right into the battle that still raged while still patting Vexed with his other arm.

Now off on a side story, Noxes had long left Myloko to investigate the ship the pirates had come on for clues. Upon finding nothing out of the ordinary below deck, he proceeded his investigations above it, and still found nothing unusual, frowning slightly he sighed and walked over to the edge of the railing and leaned on it, looking out over the battle, wondering still about his earlier actions.

'What's wrong with me. . . .?' He thought vaguely as he straightened, took a conclusive glance over the edge, before jumping over the railing of the ship, planning to land on the stones beneath.

Now at the precise moment he jumped was the exact moment Chster had thrown the fish, and the exact moment a Taru happened to be passing underneath. The moat carp landed on the stones, flopped a few feet, before finally giving way and dying. Noxes's eyes widened as he saw the moat carp was now placed exactly where he had planned to land, and in vain he tried to twist his body to avoid stepping on it, only to fail. His foot stepped straight onto the mucous covered fish (AN: Yes, fish are covered in mucous as an adaptation, it is scientifically proven!) and with a yell he slipped backwards, and banged his head straight onto the stones of the port harbor. Stars danced in his vision as his head throbbed painfully and he groaned dimly.

"Wow . . . that was a 10-pointer fall!" A voice said to the edges of his vision. Noxes glanced vaguely to his side, only to realize he was looking at a Taru. She giggled and held a hand over his body.

"Cure 3!" She chanted, and as white light spiraled around him, Noxes smiled, his headache receding a bit.

". . . thank you." He got out sitting up.

"Not a problemo mister!" Noxes frowned, he _hated_ to be called mister.

"Please don't call me mister. Call me Noxes." He managed out as he slowly got to his feet. The Taru regarded him, before smiling.

"Okay, call me Deria than!" Noxes blinked at her, before smiling, Giving an extremely low bow, he took her hand and brushed his lips against it with a soft smile.

"Lady Deria it is then. I thank you greatly for healing me with your arts." He said gallantly. Deria blushed furiously. That was before Noxes heard a whistling of a blade sound behind him. Calmly grabbing a dagger from his boot he swung around and blocked the incoming blade with ease.

"Now Lady Deria, would you be a part of the Adventurers, or the invaders?" He asked her as he stared fearlessly into the eyes of a pirate.

"Adventurers." Deria piped up obediently, watching Noxes with eyes that shined with some unknown emotion. Noxes smiled.

"Then there is no need for you." He hissed at the pirate, and quick as you could blink, his blade shoved the pirate back, and as his arms pinwheeled for balance, Noxes delivered a quick slash to his open torso. As the blood dripped from his dagger, he calmly swung it to the side with such speed that the blood flew off from his blade, before sheathing it back into its hidden spot inside of his boot. It was at this point, that Zanu, who had been dueling with Lazarus not but more than a few meters away, spotted Noxes, and his eyes widened.

'That insignia upon his neck . . .' He thought in shock as he saw the image of a dragon with furled wings on the back of Noxes's neck disappear beneath the assassin's collar.

'Well . . . this could prove to be entertaining.' Zanu thought with a devilish smirk. Calmly blocking a blow from Lazarus's scythe, Zanu reached into the folds of his tunic and as he drew his hand out, it clutched something tightly. Quickly parrying what could have been a critical blow from Lazarus, he whipped out his foot and hooked it around his opponent's ankle and pulled, tripping the T.K. For the brief moment Lazarus was occupied, Zanu flung out his arm in the direction of Noxes and released the glass vial. He smiled as he watched it sail through the air with amazing speed, and suddenly switched his gaze back to Lazarus who had stuck out the blade-less end of his scythe and tripped Zanu.

'Bloody Temple Knight . . . I'm getting slow.' He thought frustrated as he landed with a painful thud onto his back and quickly rolled to his right to avoid a blow. Lazarus's blade scratched the stones and showered the area in sparks as he gave a growl of frustration. Back with the other two . . .

"That was terrific!" Deria exclaimed clapping her hands grinning. Noxes smiled at her.

"Paltry compared to your abilities Lady Deria." He said calmly. Deria flushed and covered her red cheeks with her hands.

"Oooo . . . now you've gone and embarrassed me." She mumbled out, though she was smiling. Noxes chuckled and smiled at her.

That was before a vial of poisonous green liquid hit the back of his neck and shattered upon impact. Immediately Noxes stiffened.

"What on-!" He managed out as his gloved hand swiped across the back of his neck. Coming away with a greenish liquid he glanced openly at it as it started to quickly be absorbed by the fabric of his hand armor. Coming to a realization of what it was, his eyes widened as he quickly yanked his glove off and threw it to the ground, and slowly it began smoking while the tips of his glove that had brushed the poison began to seemingly melt. That is when the pain began.

"Ngh!" He growled in pain as the back of his neck began to burn severely, the pain flaring from the spot, and it quickly shot down his spine and spread into his limbs and very fingertips. "Shit . . ."

"Noxes? What's wrong?" Deria asked shocked. Noxes ignored her and quickly twisted his head to gaze behind himself, and after a moment of searching, his eyes landed on an Elvaan pirate, who was fighting with a T.K. For a moment their gazes met, and recognition struck Noxes heavily like a blow from a mace. The pirate simply smirked at him, his eyes gleaming with some sadistic pleasure, before he switched his gaze back onto Lazarus and defended himself from a rain of blows. Noxes winced and his eyes started slipping close.

'Damn . . . the _Yuushi_ guild . . . why are they . . . here . . . ?' Were his last thoughts as he slumped onto the stones. The pain in his body now unbearable.

"Noxes? Noxes!" Deria cried kneeling over him and shaking. Noticing a few glass shards of the vial lying nearby, she picked it up and glanced it over, before realizing what the acrid aroma that came from the glass piece was, and immediately she flung the shard she held into the port waters from fear.

Bio.

Different from poison, more toxic, and incurable by a mage.

"Cure 3!" She yelled, attempting to keep Noxes alive.

Over with Zanu, who was still battling with Lazarus, the two Elvaans were parrying each others' blows with equal ferocity, however Zanu was not quite paying attention to him, his gaze was focused more on the Taru that hovered over his enemy, and he smirked.

"You have potential, but you have far too much to learn child." He taunted turning to glance at last back to Lazarus as the two pressed their weapons together, their blades grinding against the other as they slid apart, showering the ground in vivid sparks, jumping back, both of them swung their weapons once in a circular motion before settling into guard position.

"Let me show you what I know then." Lazarus growled venomously as he gripped his scythe with firm hands and stood on the tips of his feet, ready to move. Both fighters were severely wounded, favoring large gashes on their arms and legs where they had been unable to block a blow.

"Another day perhaps. There are more important matters to be seen to." Zanu said rather airily as he sheathed his blade. "Good day Lazarus of the Temple Knights, we shall meet again." And with a courteous bow, he was gone. Vanished in a blur of exceptional speed. Lazarus scowled.

"Bloody coward. . ." He snarled.

Deria was now attempting a third healing spell on Noxes when a shadow blurred into form behind her. Feeling the presence hovering over her shoulder she glanced up in surprise at Zanu who now stood over her.

"You seek to heal him?" He demanded, Deria gave no reply, but instead got to her feet and glared back at the Elvaan. Zanu sneered. "That is answer enough, move aside little one. I cannot allow you to save him." He hissed and Deria drew her hammer.

"I won't let you! You were the one who threw that vial of venom weren't you? We'll you'll have to go through me to get to him!" She declared holding her weapon tightly. Zanu gave a mocking laugh as he digested the threat.

"You're brave, I will give you that, but you are powerless. Move out of the way fool." He hissed and moved to shove her aside. That was before a dagger flew through the air and landed in front of his foot. Zanu stopped, glanced at the blade in surprise, before glancing to his side.

"Tch." He muttered his expression that of a frown.

"If you wish to get to him, you will have to face me as well _Yuushi_ scum." Myloko hissed, she had appeared off to the side and held her blade at the ready. Zanu appeared amused.

"More of you _Yamimusha_ swine? Your organization breeds like rats, can never kill enough of them." He sneered. Myloko growled.

"And you _Yuushi_ seem to be unable to fight in the open, always have to strike from behind." She retorted sharply.

"This coming from an assassin?" Zanu snapped, the insult to his honor had offended him greatly.

"Yeah, this is coming from an assassin, ninja." Myloko hissed.

Deria however had gone back to healing Noxes, let the children play, she had a life to save.

* * *

"Chster! Will you respond already!" The same voice that had caused Chster to stumble into the water yelled again. Chster yelped at the loudness and jumped in surprise, almost toppling into the water again, he was saved when Mabs grabbed him and held him firmly to the ground.

"Easy sir, you don't want to take another dip I'm sure." He said grinning faintly. Chster shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't be appreciated. Thank you Mabs." Then he finally turned on his linkshell.

"Okay, whoever this is, it had better be a damn emergency or I'm going to kill you."

"It's Tammy you numskull, where have you been?" She demanded, the Elvaan general was currently running all over North Sandoria looking around for the other generals.

"In the port being raided by pirates and drowning in the murky water!" Chster snapped back. "That latter half of which, I'd like to inform you, is _your_ fault!" He yelled.

"How am I responsible for you drowning? And what do you mean pirates?" Tammy demanded as she quickly spun around and started running for the port. "Oh, nevermind! Where is Commander Ziggeraut?" She quickly asked.

"I dunno, I've lost him in this battle, why?" Chster demanded as he glanced around. During this exchange, Angel had glanced off to the side, and spotting something interesting, she nodded to Mabs and walked off. Mabs blinked, stared after her, then shrugged and turned back to Chster. He tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Tammy give a vicious curse.

"Well if there are pirates in the port than it's a synchronized attack Chster." Tammy explained as she neared the entrance into the port. "The pirates are also attacking an airship, I don't know if it's the only one, but General Satyr is on that ship, under heavy attack, and he's soloing it, he needs help." She declared as calmly as she could, having reached the shaded steps that lead into the port, she took them two at a time and landed onto the stone floor and took off running, noting that none of the guards were in their normal positions. Chster cursed.

"He'll have to wait, we're barely holding off here, our forces consist of the Generals, second in commands and a tavern full of freelancers. That and some freaky Elvaan chick whose-!"

BOOM!

His sentence was quickly cut off as a large explosion rattled the port, and the waters around them slapped the sides of the stone walls as flecks of rubble from the stealing dropped from above and slapped into the waters. Dust shook free of the stone columns supporting the roof, and for one terrifying moment Chster thought they would fall, but no, they held luckily enough.

"What the hell was that!" Tammy demanded as she stumbled to regain her balance.

"How would I know?" Chster snapped back as he had to yank Vex close to him as she nearly toppled into the water. "Although that sounded like a barrel of gunpowder just exploded . . . or maybe a ship's engine." Chster muttered dimly as he glanced down at Vexed who stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, moving his mouth away from the pearl. Nodding to him, she stepped back a bit blushing and glanced around, before noticing Mabs was now staring directly above them, his jaw hanging.

"I think . . . you're second guess was correct sir . . ." He whispered slightly in awe. Chster blinked at him, than looked up, and saw in utter amazement a smoking ship making its way into the harbor. Flames flickered off from the side of it, and he could have sworn he saw multiple figures standing on the burning deck. Most of them were clothed in dark colors, but there was one who was cloaked in exceptionally bright armor. And he had a pretty good suspicion who they were.

". . . .Tammy?" Chster finally got out.

"Yes sir?"

". . . run faster, I think Satyr's ship has just flown in. And he brought friends. Call for backup." Chster got out before completely shutting off his linkpearl.

* * *

Satyr stood on the deck of the ship, his left cheek was severely gashed and blood was splattered all over his white armor. His right arm was severely bleeding at the shoulder and his left leg was utterly useless as he was bent down onto one knee, panting harshly, his blade shaking in his weak fingers. Worse yet, he was cornered into a single section of the ship, with his only relief being he had noted the walls of Sandoria harbor had passed him, but what melted that relief away was the fact that none of the pirates seemed concerned. That could only mean there was already help for them in the port.

"You fought well, especially for a man in your condition, but I'm afraid it ends here." Zedriasage said calmly as he walked forward, his footsteps calm and ominous as the ship slowly shifted itself to land properly in the water. Satyr growled and suddenly in a desperate move, swung his blade with all the strength he had left at the Elvaan. Zed smirked and calmly parried the blow by using the very tip of his blade to cause Satyr's strike to slide off at an angel, then he wove his katana circular wise around the sword and with a flip of his wrist, Satyr's sword was yanked from his grasp in a disarming move and landed three feet to his right, way too far for him to grab it in time without being struck down. Zed gave a malevolent sneer.

"Is that all you have left? How pathetic." And slowly, he raised his blade. With a final smirk he shrugged. "Sorry General, but that's the way the dice rolled." And he swung his blade down. Satyr slammed his eyes shut as he knew there was nothing left he could do, he had no energy and no weapon. It was over.

"_Yami_!" A voice suddenly called in an authoritative tone. And for one split second, just the briefest moment, all was silent. There was not a sound to be heard as Satyr raised his head, slowly, ever so slowly to look at the figure who stood at the entrance that led below deck, and for a moment he experienced the greatest amount of terror he had ever known. Crimson red eyes, tinted with the greatest homicidal lust he had ever seen were narrowed at the pirates, and the figure's lips were curled in a hungry smile, with fangs poking out from the upper lip. He looked like a nightmare.

Than light erupted.

* * *

"Give up girl!" Bamanoske jeered as he swung his katana at Ginryu's leg, skimming the flesh as his blade bounced off her armor. Ginryu gave no reply as she skipped backwards and settled calmly onto the balls of her feet. Her gaze was icy as she scrutinized the samurai. Bam smirked.

"You're pathetic." And he ran towards her, his feet moving so quickly they seemed to not even touch the ground as he closed the distance between them. He had come within 6 inches of her, when she suddenly stiffened, and her eyes widened incredibly. Bam skidded to a stop, he had felt it as well. A large wave of darkness and animosity originated from the ship and passed through his body like a tremendous heartbeat that left him weak and shivering with terror, glancing up he gaped.

'What in the name of _Kami_ was that?' Bam thought gaping up at the ship. That was before he smelt something on the seabreeze, a coppery something that he recognized all too well, and did not belong there at all.

Blood.

* * *

"I would advise against your squabbles right now." Angel's voice cut through the haze as Myloko and Zanu faced each other. Both turned to gape at the Mithra who regarded them both calmly without fear. Myloko glared.

"Stay out of this Adventurer! Do not concern yourself in matters that have nothing to deal with you!" She snapped. Angel smirked.

"That is where you are wrong, servant of _Yami_." She said calmly. Myloko blinked in surprise. "You're mission is already jeopardized, if you are caught as well, it will mean death for the both of you." Angel commented glancing at Noxes, Myloko paled and lost her composure as she took a step back.

"H-how-?" Myloko whispered faintly, confused. Angel smiled, yet there was no mirth, or kindness in her curling of lips. Her eyes were empty and hollow, almost like a blind woman's.

"How do I know of your guild?" Myloko stayed silent, though it was obvious with her open faced shock that Angel had just said her question before she could even finish it. Angel simply gave a small smile.

"I know things. Now go. Do not attempt to bring your partner with you. If you remove him from Whitemage Deria's treatment, he will surely die before you find a proper doctor for his ailments." She said gesturing to the Taru who was so absorbed in her administrations to Noxes, that she didn't even notice what the others were saying.

"You're time would be best spent convincing your _daimyou_ to not kill him for his failure." Angel whispered softly. Myloko hesitated for a fraction of a second, before she swore and clenched her fist with frustration.

"I'll be back for him, if he is not perfectly healthy when I return, I will hold you both," here she gestured to Angel and Deria. "responsible for his condition." She snapped, before vanishing into a blur of shadows. Angel nodded calmly, before turning to Zanu, and for a moment she regarded him calmly, before shaking her head and sighing.

"You're side is losing ninja. Soon the port will be overrun with Temple and Royal Knights alike. Adventurers from all around Sandoria will have received word by now _Yuushi_. Unless you desire to rot in the cells of Bostaunieux Oubliette, I advise strongly on your escape." Zanu paused, and glanced at Noxes for a moment. Angel smirked at him.

"It is not worth your life to end his, and besides, I would not allow you to harm him, as he is vital in the future." Zanu glanced back at the Mithra, and for a moment simply regarded her, before he narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know this Adventurer?" He asked softly. "My identity, the identity of that _Yamimusha_ scum, things of the future . . . how?" He declared quietly. Angel smiled softly at him, her eyes still holding that hollowed look.

"I see things Elvaan. Not always, but I do occasionally, more than I would like to perhaps. I see the three times." She said calmly. "I can make it no simpler for you." Zanu hesitated for a moment, before realization struck, and he bowed deeply.

"As you say then, I shall take my leave."

That was before there was a heavy explosion from above on the deck of the ship that had just docked.

* * *

Satyr gaped in open shock as blood sprayed into the air, painting a heavy red mist. The figure that had just stepped onto the deck had uttered only a single word, one he hadn't even recognized, and a dark light had suddenly appeared, it was not unlike the light that had saved them 8 years ago, but instead of white, the light was colored black. And it did not heal, it did the exact opposite. It had spread in a circle like a halo from the figure, and it acted like a deadly wind before it even came into contact with the pirates, it split their forms into pieces, obliterating some parts completely. Zedriasage gave a yell and flattened himself on the deck as the wind flew overhead, his companions were not so lucky. Elnroth, who had been forgotten up till this point had drawn his katana swiftly and yelled a word Satyr failed to hear in the resulting explosion of the figure's powers. Light from the explosion, dust and blood all mixed in the air, obliterating his vision completely as he felt the ship's frame shake and groan under the stress of the blast. And vaguely, he knew some parts must have been blown off for he heard great splashes from the waters below as wooden bits struck the water and sunk beneath the waves.

* * *

"Down!" Zanu yelled grabbing Angel's arm as she gaped upwards in shock, bits of plank, wood and rock had exploded off the ship and rained down on them. Yanking her over towards him he shoved her down over the Adventurer Deria and the fallen form of Noxes and sheltered them as best as he could with his own body. As splinters and rocks fell down, some hit the stone floor, causing the flagstones to crack under the impact, some landed into the waters, creating a splash so great it left water droplets in the air that rained down on Zanu and those whom he was protecting, soaking each of them to the bone. Suddenly, stones making up the roof of the harbor were shakened loose, and one fell from its holdings, straight from above and struck the ninja in the shoulder. With a barely restrained yell of pain and surprise, Zanu pitched forward, his shoulder screaming in agony and he was certain something must have been broken. Angel glanced up terrified for a split second, before she held her hands out and whispered a mantra.

"Guardian of the winds and element of the sky . . . Garuda!" She cried holding up her hands, summoning the wind avatar. As the ethereal glow penetrated the dust of the falling rubble, Garuda summoned the winds to her side and constructed a firm barrier against the falling debris. Standing she quickly caught the Elvaan as he wavered in his footing, before collapsing completely, and held him tightly.

"Are you alright?" She demanded laying him down on the ground. He gave a non-intelligible grunt as he winced heavily.

"Just. . . a bruising . . ." He gasped out, clutching his shoulder in agony.

"A bruising my tiny ass." Angel grumbled as she held her hands over his shoulder and whispering a curing spell.

"Tiny perhaps, cute definitely." Zanu managed out with a teasing wink. Angel blinked, and as a blush painted her cheeks she gave an embarrassed growl.

"Well if you're well enough to hit on me you must be alright." She muttered.

* * *

Bamanoske gaped as he saw an explosion rock the ship that had docked, then he vaguely realized that the a strange darkness was beginning to spread from the deck.

"What is that!" He demanded backing off a few steps, gaping at the black cloud that began floating towards them. Ginryu remained where she stood, and frowned.

"Of course. . . a _kagejin._" She murmured glancing at the darkness unperturbed. Sheathing her sword she walked straight up to it.

"You are mistaken if you think I will let you infest these waters with your plague!" She yelled up at the ship's deck.

Up on the ship's deck, the dust has started to settle, and Zedriasage was relieved to see that Elnroth had indeed survived, though he looked badly shaken. The same could not be said for the rest of his allies, who all seemed to have died under the attack.

"Who are you darkness wielder?" He demanded venomously, his blade poised to kill. The figure smiled.

"Ah. _Yuushi_ scum. This makes it worthwhile after all." He hissed with a malevolent sneer. Zed gaped openly at the figure, a familiarity stirring in the back of his mind.

_. . . "Blaise what happened?" A shocked Zedriasage demanded of the fallen Hume, his left arm was missing as blood gushed out from the severed socket. His eyes were hollow with fear and his lips were cracked from dehydration. He was slumped on the ground outside the entrance of Norg. The Hume gave no true answer as hysterical laughter burst forth from his lips._

"_Where are the others?" Zed demanded kneeling down next to Blaise, before realizing with a sickening lurch, that the Hume's right eye was missing, as if popped from its socket, the skin sunk into the hollow flesh beneath it, whoever had done this was a sadistic son of a bitch. _

"_Dead, they're all dead Zed! He did it, killed them all. Killed us all . . . slowly . . . so . . . fucking . . . slowly . . ." Blaise got out before suddenly the hand that had been holding his injured shoulder shot forward and grabbed Zed's collar and yanked him close, staining the fabric with dark blood._

"_He's coming . . . the leader of the Yamimusha . . . an Elvaan of long hair bathed in moonlight . . . he is no mere mortal." Blaise hissed in his ear, before letting go of Zed's shirt, the Elvaan fell back on his rump in utter shock, gaping at the Hume who let out another round of hysterical laughter._

"_Zed? What the hell is going on?" A voice demanded from behind him. The Elvaan whirled his face around to find Elnroth standing there with a patrol of Yuushi. _

"_I-it's Blaise sir, he's returned and-!" The warrior tried to explain gesturing to the Hume, but before he could continue, Blaise erupted into loud wails._

"_WHY WON'T THE SCREAMS STOP?" He shrieked, trapped in his own nightmare. "Oh god . . . I'm sorry Sakura . . . please stop screaming . . . oh god . . ." He sobbed. The ninjas with Elnroth all stared at each other worriedly before Elnroth finally walked up to Blaise and stood over him._

"_Blaise!" He called calmly, and yet the Hume gave no reply. Zed glanced at his wreck of an ally, and would never forget what happened next. Elnroth gave a disgusted face before shaking his head._

"_Your suffering and madness ends here, before you disgrace yourself further." He whispered softly, and before anyone could blink, Elnroth's blade flew through the air in a silver flash, and was back in its sheath before Zed could even yell out. Blaise's head rolling in the dirt before his feet. Zed turned green at the sight, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him._

"_Take the body, burn it, spread the ashes on the wind and be quick about it." Elnroth ordered the group with him before he walked into the gates of Norg. His followers quickly obeyed, while Zed still digested the information that had been handed to him so suddenly._

'**He's coming . . . the leader of the Yamimusha . . . an Elvaan of long hair bathed in moonlight . . . he is no mere mortal.'**

Zed suddenly gaped openly as shock dawned his face. He suddenly got to his feet and began stumbling over his own footings in an attempt to get away.

"It's him . . . the leader of the _Yamimusha_! I know it! All our reports were the same, Elvaan like figure with long silvery hair!" He squeaked as his back suddenly hit the railing of the ship. The figure growled at him.

"For you to have that much information means my spy catchers aren't doing an effective job." Elnroth however was not fazed.

"So, you are the _daimyou._" He commented softly. The figure neither accepted nor denied this title. "I believe your name was Negative, correct?" The samurai continued. The darkness wielder scowled and Elnroth smirked.

"Of course." Negative growled and raised his arm threateningly and took a few steps forward. A small spherical ball appeared in his raised hand and from it a dark mist began to dissipate.

"Zed! Take the Paladin and the passengers beneath, and run, flee the damn ship now!" Elnroth ordered, not taking his eyes off Negative.

"But-!" Zed began feverishly when Elnroth interrupted.

"Don't argue with me just do it now!" He snapped. Zed flinched and nodded.

"Right!" He got out and ran over to Satyr who brushed him off.

"I can stand on my own for this. Help the passengers below." He hissed. Zed nodded and ran below deck.

"So, fleeing the battle? How terribly like the _Yuushi_." Negative said calmly, the sphere still lingering on his hand ominously.

"Anything to survive against the darkness." Elnroth hissed, his stance tense. Negative smirked.

"How pathetic of you." Satyr observed the entire scene, his hand firmly on his blade which was unsheathed and he held it tightly, weary of an attack. It seemed to take an age for Zed to reappear, over one shoulder he had tossed the Mithra, like a sack of potatoes, and a female Hume, Aya, he was carrying underneath his arm. Both were shrieking and pounding on his back with their fists. Satyr was impressed, he didn't think he would have been able to carry to fussy females at the same time ever. Rin and the two male Humes followed. Rin immediately launched herself at Satyr.

"You're alright! Oh thank Altana!" She cried in relief.

"Not now Ren!" Satyr ordered her.

"Rin." She corrected.

"Oh, right. Not now." Satyr amended quickly as he glanced over the railing of the ship.

"Think we can make it?" Zed asked reading his mind. Satyr nodded, hesitated for a mere fraction of a second, than quickly hopped over the edge. Rin gave a startled squeak as he did so and ran over to the edge of the railing.

"Satyr!" She yelled glancing down, before she noticed he was perfectly fine and standing on the port, even though the fall was at least 13 feet.

"Okay, one by one and slowly please." Satyr called up. Before Rin could even ask what was going on, Zed walked over to the edge and held his arm out -the arm that held Kida- over the edge of the railing.

He dropped her.

"KYAAA!" The Mithra screamed all the way down, only to be caught by Satyr who grunted as he caught the weight. Zed quickly held Aya over the edge as well and dropped her, glad to be rid of her fuss. Setting Kida onto her feet, Satyr quickly caught the screaming Aya who was flailing all over the place and nearly toppled over when one of her flying arms smacked him in the face.

"Careful, careful!" Satyr scolded setting her down. Aya immediately blushed and calmed down. "And I said slowly you son of a bitch!" He yelled to Zed who had vanished from sight. Up on the deck . . .

"Get back here you accursed Adventurer!" Zed snarled.

"NUH UH! YOU AINT'T DROPPING ME OVER NO RAILING!" Rin shrieked as she ran around the deck. The two male Humes regarded this with disturbed expressions.

"Uh . . . I think I'll . . . just let myself down." One of them commented and walked over to the railing, he peered over and realized that Satyr was directly beneath and was about to try and find a rope to climb down upon when two rough hands pushed him overboard.

"DAMMIT NADIV!" The warrior screamed on his way down. He was promptly caught by Satyr who placed him onto his feet and caught the mage that followed.

"Well we got you down faster didn't we?" Nadiv asked grinning. His companion glowered at him, that was before there were a few more shrieks.

"OHMYGAWD DON'T JUMP! AIIEEEEEKK!" Rin screeched as Zed jumped over the edge, the Hume tossed over his shoulder like Kida had been previously and she was not too happy at the moment. Landing on the ground easily Zed nodded to Satyr who watched him, slightly amused. Rin had her eyes covered with her hands however and was still screaming

"OHMYGAWD HE JUMPED! I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE!" Zed regarded her with disgust.

"Will you calm down you bloody over reactive female? We've landed." He said dropping her on her rear. With an 'oof', her rump smacked the cobbled stones of the port, and surprised, Rin blinked and glanced around, before her eyes brightened.

"I'm alive! Yes! Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy!" She cheered. Unbeknownst to her, she and her friends had just landed off to the side of Zanu, Angel, Deria and Noxes. Angel had recalled Garuda now that the debris had stopped falling.

"Zed?" Zanu as called in disbelief running up to the ninja.

"Zanu? Oh thank _Kami_, Zanu!" Zed cried, his voice aching with relief as he ran up to meet his comrade.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Zanu demanded. Zed shook all over.

"The _daimyou_ of the _Yamimusha_ is up there Zanu, Elnroth is holding him off but-!" Their argument we swiftly cut off when another explosion rocked the ship, and this time a body came flying off the deck, Zanu had a sparse second to glance up in surprise, before the form landed straight onto Zanu, crushing him beneath.

"Ow . . . shit that guy packs a lot of force." Elnroth muttered rubbing his aching head and wincing. Suddenly he glanced at the hand that had been rubbing his bruised skull and blinked in confusion. "Hey . . . where's my sword?" Zed blinked and was about to make a comment when something zinged right in front of his face, clipping a few strands of hair as it passed his face and embedded itself into the rock of the port having narrowly missed Zed's head altogether.

"DAH!" Zed yelled in shock and stumbled over his feet, falling onto his back. Satyr gave an amused snort.

"Oh, hey there it is." Elnroth commented vaguely reaching for the weapon.

"Ow . . . . cripes . . ." Zed moaned sitting up and rubbing his head which had smacked the stones of the port, suddenly he blinked at his companion having noticed something, Elnroth had not.

"Uh . . . Elnroth?"

"What?"

". . . your crushing Zanu."  
"I'm what?" Zed sweatdropped.

"Look underneath you." He said smacking his forehead. Elnroth did just that. And with a startled yell jumped to his feet.

"In the name of the merciful gods, Zanu what the hell were you doing underneath me?" He demanded. Zanu yanked his face out of the concrete and glanced at Elnroth just a wee bit pissed.

"Oh I don't know, I was just standing here peacefully when the stork dropped my ugly, smart-aleck, son of a bitch of a jackass baby on my lap." Zanu got out sarcastically while rubbing his sore nose. "YOU LANDED ON ME YOU ASSWIPE!" He snarled.

"Hate to interrupt guys, but your friend has decided to drop by." Angel commented walking up. All members of the _Yuushi_ guild glanced up and all of them gave a startled yelp as a dark form dropped towards them, jumping back and drawing their weapons, they gaped at Negative who grinned back.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked smirking. And raising his arms, shadows began to seep around him, spiraling they rose into the air, shrouding his body in darkness and slowly filling the air of the port.

"I do not think so, _kagejin_." A voice hissed, and suddenly light burst into the port, it struck the darkness back and Negative hissed as it struck his skin. Zanu, Elnroth, Angel and Zed all backed away quickly as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"_YAMI!_" He yelled, flinging his arm out towards the source of the light and Satyr, recognizing the word from before, quickly pulled the freelancers around him back before they got caught in the explosion. As darkness grew in his hands, it burst into darkly colored winds that flew the Elvaan from where the light originated, Ginryu quickly held up her hands and cried a single word.

"_HIKARI!_" Light instantly welled up in golden pools in her hands and from their depths burst forth two golden birds that flew towards the darkness, the two powers clashed, and dissipated into the air having destroyed each other. Negative scowled.

"So far along already little one? Wielding your power in forms? What's next, channeling it into weapons?" He snarled. Ginryu stared at him stonily for a moment, than smiled.

"Thank you for the idea." And holding up her arms, she positioned them to as if she were in fact holding a bow, and with a spark of silver, Satyr gaped as he saw a thinly colored outline of what looked in fact, very much like a longbow in her arms, complete with a silver light arrow notched and aimed at Negative. Negative gaped as she was suddenly holding a bow and arrow composed purely of light. His jaw hung for a few minutes, before he closed his mouth and swore.

"I have got to stop talking so much." He muttered as Ginryu loosed her arrow at him, dodging the strike he rolled off to the side and got to his feet. "You can pretend all you want girl, that you are in control. You have no idea what awaits you." And with that he summoned a wellspring of darkness in his hand. Raising his hand he slammed his palm onto the surface of the stone with a sneer of triumph and instantly darkness erupted in the cracks of the port floor, before falling still. Ginryu glared at him, wondering what the hell he had done, and deciding to play it safe, tried to go for her sword. Only to find she could move.

At all.

"Shadow binders won't be broken with mere thoughts girl." Negative taunted her, his grin purely sadistic now. "And, I think it is high time you died." He hissed as he held his hands out in front of his body, and instantly a sphere of darkness that glittered silver began to form. Ginryu's eyes widened and she struggled to move her limbs in some way, ordering her body to move, except she couldn't, it was as if her entire body were frozen in place, and that some force wouldn't let her move. Panic crept into her gaze as she realized he was preparing to cast a spell that would kill her.

"Your fight is with me!" Elnroth yelled steadying his blade and running at Negative.

"Wait-!" Angel yelled in a vain attempt at a warning, Elnroth barely got within 3 feet of Negative when he struck something, a barrier that sparked with violet lightening and was thrown back. Landing on top of Zanu once more, Zed gaped openly.

"What the hell!" Negative sneered.

"That's right, no one can save her now, her time has come!" He called triumphantly.

**Angel!**

Angel suddenly started from where she stood, the voice that had blared in her mind was loud and authoritative, and she recognized it instantly.

'Yes?'

**I must create a link with you immediately, hurry!**

'Of course my friend.' And with that she held her arms out in summoning. Zed glanced at her and his eyes widened in confusion.

'What is she . . . ?'

"_Kagefu!_" Negative yelled, and thrusting his arm towards Ginryu, a dark wind spiraled towards her, she stiffened as her eyes widened, unable to move, utterly trapped, and completely helpless.

"I summon you, oh great lord of darkness! Here me now and answer the calls of your faithful subject!" Angel's voice suddenly intervened, and without warning a spot of golden darkness appeared on the ground in front of Ginryu. It quickly formed into a line, and joined another, and another, and before she knew it, it had formed a 6 pointed star with a circle on the outside.

The sign of Diablo.

Negative's eyes widened as he recognized the summons. Zanu who had finally shoved Elnroth off him glanced up in time to see Angel's pale face as her eyes had fallen to half mast, and her hands were moving in hypnotic motions, as her body was surrounded by dark lines of energy and purple sparks.

'It can't be!' Negative thought in open shock as he turned to face Angel whose hand motions finally slowed, and she thrust her arms out. Negative gaped at her.

'No mortal could ever-!'

"LORD OF DARKNESS, FENRIR!"

And from the symbol on the ground arose a great beast, glowing in its ethereal light, it stood proudly in front of Ginryu, and the dark wind dissipated as soon as it struck the avatar, and slowly, with glistening fangs and a glowing paw, it took one step forward. Negative scowled as he took a step back.

"Of course, you. Why am I not surprised, you've always been in my way from the very start." The Elvaan hissed.

**You're too old for these games.**

The avatar hissed. Negative scowled.

"Get out of my way fool, she must be killed."

**She will die after myself.**

Fenrir said calmly. His voice soaring throughout the minds of all those who stood in the port, and it could be noticed that all the battles, all of them, had ceased completely. Negative growled.

"Than you shall both die today." He hissed bending into a fighting stance, Fenrir regarded him coolly as he bared his fangs and tensed, ready to pounce.

"Commander . . . what is . . . going on?" Laiata whispered to Zig, the Commander of the Adventurers Army currently stood with the rest of his generals off to the side, as they all witnessed the scene before him.

"Lai . . . I'm going to be honest with you. I have no fucking idea . . ." He whispered in awe.

Disclaimer: I own all unrecognizable characters, anything else belongs solely to whomever created them, I also own the plot.

Author's notes: Well sorry for the length, and what not, final note is that a lot of the plot was revealed in this chapter, and the fact that pretty much all the characters who have to be introduce for this story, have just been introduced. Till next time my readers!

**Japanese Translations**

Yami: Darkness/Dark (Pronounced: Yaw-me)

Kami: Japanese word for God. (Pronounced: Kaw-me)

Yuushi: Brave warriors. (Pronounced: You-she)

Hikari: Light. (Pronounced: He-car-re)

Yamimusha: Dark warriors. (Pronounced: Yaw-me-moo-shaw)

Kagefu: Shadow wind. (Pronounced: Kaw-gay-phoo)

Kagejin: Shadow lord. (Pronounced: Kaw-gay-gin)

Also, there are much more similar words you may start recognizing that exist even in our language and in our dictionary!

For example, the word musha, translates into a warrior in Japanese, but if you looked in a Japanese thesaurus, you'd find along with the word musha; samurai, and tsuwamono.

That last word look familiar?

It should, it's Mabs's last name. Madon Tsuwamono.

And a final translation note, Ginryu's name also translates into two different words.

Gin Silver

Ryu Dragon (Technically it should be spelt as Ryuu, but it's the same basic principal)

Thus Ginryu's name translates into silver dragon!


	4. Rebirth

Author's notes: … By the way, has anyone noticed that whenever Gin goes into her 'special mode' I don't call her Gin anymore, I call her by her full name Ginryu? ;D

**Sodo **good to see you back, thanks as always for the cheerful words, oh, and to answer your previous question, I'm on the titan server. ;

**Thefrogkiller** aiiieee I am so sorry! XD I keep meaning to send you my address, but I keep forgetting, and then I lost the piece of paper with my address and, and. . . d'oh! T.T Well, thanks for the reviews as always, I'm eagerly awaiting for the next chapter of 'The Prelude' darn you for being such a creative writer! Grr. T.T

**Vivli **good news! A shorter chapter! XD Sorry for the confusion, but once you read the story, then perhaps reread the chapter, everything shall make sense. . . (makes mystical signs with hands and gets promptly whacked with a frying pan) T.T Thanks for all your compliments and what not, much appreciated as always. :D And regarding the 'could move', yeah, I swear I caught all the typos but then . . .well . . . one always manages to sneak in. Drat! Will have to fix that immediately. XP Thanks for mentioning that! And regarding the author notes, I get what you mean, I just find them interesting to put in. . . then again I should remember that when I put them in, the stories that the idea originated from was all humor, not drama/humor/romance and action/adventure. XD I'll definitely keep that in mind! As for the girls, I was just trying to think how I would act if Zed was gonna drop me over a railing. ; ; I would probably have canned him. XD Anyway, thanks for the long review and hope you enjoy this little bit shorter chapter . . .

I have also discovered something, the reason my chapters are so long is because there are so many characters I have to talk about what happened to! XD

I still have to talk about Vin and Rom, what happened to the ShadowRiders, Aldo & co. and the list just goes on and on . . . heh heh. ; ;

Chapter 4

It was a bright sunny day and the tropical humidity seemed even more intense under the relentless beating rays of the sun. The residents of Kazham sorely hoped it wouldn't rain, that would make them sticky, wet _and_ hot.

"**Gawd**, this heat is so annoying." Eashie muttered with an annoyed expression as she fanned herself with a lightly nailed hand.

"Hn." Was her companion, ComradeKage's reply. Eashie glanced over her shoulder with a bemused smirk.

"What's with you? You became very dead 5 minutes ago." She commented with a soft smile. Com shrugged.

"Tired." He murmured quietly, but his voice was quiet and said with little effort, his eyes were unfocused and he had the look of someone who wasn't quite paying attention to the here and now. Eashie snickered.

"You really should stop daydreaming when you're walking, you might hurt yourself Com." She advised before turning forward again. "So anyway, I was talking to Kiary yesterday, and Byuu was being a total ass, cause he totally ordered me out here with Satyr and didn't even let me have a say in the matter. I mean, god he was such a jerkoff, he could have at least asked if I wanted to go, but no he said I had to go out here because I have to go meet someone of _extreme_," she made a motion with her hands and rolled her eyes sarcastically as she accented the word. "importance, but the thing is that bastard never showed up so now I have to wait here until-!"

BAM!

Eashie blinked for a moment, a little stupefied at what could have caused that noise, before she realized it had come from behind her and turned around. Stumbling a little at the sight that greeted her, she gaped openly in stupefied shock as she realized what had happened.

ComradeKage was now planted face first into a wooden pole that supported an arch that led to the port. His body was still for a moment, before he took a step back and stared at the wooden pole, a little bewildered. He stared at it for a minute, than blinked.

"Oh." Eashie fell over.

"Oh?" She demanded glancing at him. "My god Kage you just walked straight into a pole! And all you can say is OH!" Kage glanced at her, slightly annoyed as his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Most people usually say 'ow' not 'oh'." Eashie commented getting to her feet shaking her head. Kage shrugged and started to walk on, completely ignoring his reddened and slightly squashed nose.

"And am I, 'most people'?" He asked a bit arrogantly as he strode past her. Eashie glanced at him for a moment, before sighing.

"One minute he's your best friend, the next he's the guy you want to strangle. You've really got a case of multi-personalities there Kage." She said with an exaggerated sigh and turned around to follow him.

"You've no idea." The Elvaan said bluntly.

* * *

"You idiot!" A voice snapped angrily as a loud slap cut the silence like a sharp knife. The crack of a hand hitting a face sounded again with unrestrained fury, and after a third and final slap, Cliff was allowed to stumble back and out of Cane's tightened grip to fall back, his cheeks stinging horribly. Holding a hand gingerly to one of the stinging sides he glared at Cane, the pain radiating from his abused spots bringing a wave of tears to his eyes.

"I don't see what's the big deal! So I killed an Adventurer!" He snapped. Cane glared at him, his eyes livid.

"An Adventurer from Commander Ziggeraut's personal battalion you fool! And worse, you let a civilian live and she can easily tell the others he was in the Ronfaure area when he went missing! You don't think a level 75 ranked 10 Adventurer dying in the Ronfaure area will raise any questions!"

"I still don't see your point!" Cliff snarled angrily, his temper rising. Cane's eyes went deeper with hatred, and for a moment, those disguised brown irises smoldered red. Cliff stiffened, his body paralyzed with fear, before he suddenly spasmed. Throwing his head back his mouth arched open into a soundless scream and his pupils dilated. Pain sparked all over his body in massive bursts leaving him with a burning desire to scream his throat raw, make his pain known and plead for it to stop. It seemed as if every pore in his body was being cut open with a burning hot blade then being showered in salt all at once.

"My _point_," Cane hissed, his tone icily cold as he kneeled down onto one knee next to Cliff's shuddering form. Placing two fingers under Cliff's chin, he tilted his head up so that the swordsman could look into his eyes. "is that our plans have already gotten too much attention, and we're fortunate that our enemies are so stupid and ignorant in their own pretense of superiority that they haven't translated the clues. However the Adventurers army, more specifically their leader, and the ShadowRiders are not as arrogant as the nations, and all they need is one stupid mistake made by our side to throw all our plans into a chaotic mess of nothing but scraps!" He hissed, his voice growing more furious by the minute. "One stupid mistake like the death of one of their most important officers!" His voice snapped and he backhanded Cliff again. Cliff slammed into the ground, his pain growing more heavily by the moment, and he was already begging for the taunting grasp of death, dancing so teasingly out of his reach.

"Cane, you will kill him if you don't stop . . ." A soft voice commented a tad bit worriedly. Celan, who had appeared at the door, glanced from Cliff's shuddering form to Cane's body that shook with barely restrained fury. For a moment longer Cane's eyes turned a crimson red and seemed to seep venom, before he finally made a wrenching motion with his hand. And with a finally violent spasm and a sudden large cry of pain, Cliff lay still on the carpeted floor. For a brief moment, Celan wondered if he was dead, but a soft sound of sobbing reached her heightened ears and she paid him no more attention.

He was frightened, weakened horribly and his pride dented heavily, but he would live.

That is, if Cane hadn't put him into shock, in some ways, Cane was worse then the Shadowlord.

With a soft sigh she walked over to her current superior and gave him a swift bow before straightening.

"Our forces have done as you requested and the body of the slain adventurer has been retrieved, shall we burn it Cane?" Cane sighed heavily and glared once more at Cliff before closing his eyes and rubbing his aching temples.

'Just my luck, I get an idiotic subordinate who couldn't be more useless and hindering to my work then a rampaging . . . wait.' His train of thought suddenly came to a screeching halt.

". . . Celan." Celan gave a start and blinked at Cane who suddenly gave a vicious smile.

". . . Yes, Cane?"

"Bring the body to me." He said calmly. "And you," he gestured to Cliff who sat up and wiped the tracks of tears from his face with a soft snarl, and glanced at Cane, his gaze mixed with fear and anger. "you will help me correct this mess you have created. Yes, it's perfect." Cane commented with a soft smile. Celan, knowing better than to ask what was perfect, instead fled to get the body of Draish.

* * *

The rules of the _Yuushi_ were incredibly simple. Do not kill each other, do not go overboard with your job's special ability, especially ninjas, share what is pillaged, and if ever in a battle, you should see the appearance of the avatar Fenrir summoned by a 6 pointed and circled star, be it on your side or the enemy's, flee the battle.

'_The appearance of the True Fenrir, heralded by the star of Diablo, signifies death and terror and is a signal to all _Yuushi_ that it is time to flee, for the battle is beyond their means now._' Zanu recalled vaguely as he watched the great beast stand protectively in front of Ginryu. Bamanoske, who was in charge of this assault stood on the deck of the ship that had carried him and stared unnervingly at the avatar, before standing.

"_YUUSHI_ FIGHTERS RETREAT!" He bellowed, his voice echoing through the port. All pirates glanced up in shock, and there was a moment of tense silence.

"Wha. . .?" Zig managed out, before the pirates awoke from the trance they had fallen into and leapt into action. Whether done by the art of ninjutsu, oils or the thief ability 'flee', the port was suddenly emptied in a short amount of time. Only the Adventurers were left to stand there and were completely stunned as to what had happened. Only a few _Yuushi_ remained in the port.

Zanu, Elnroth and Zedriasage.

"Zanu, Elnroth c'mon!" Zed urged them nervously as he tugged on Zanu's sleeve.

"Go ahead without us Zed." Zanu said sharply, his eyes locked on the battle between Negative and Fenrir.

"Obey the call Zanu, return to our lands." Elnroth intervened smoothly, his voice calm.

"Only when you yourself obey them Elnroth." Zanu retorted. Elnroth suddenly turned on the Elvaan and glared, his eyes piercing.

"This is beyond your powers or mine, go now or I will kill you myself!" He hissed venomously, and for a moment Zanu stood there, paralyzed by what his comrade had said, before he saw the measure of fear in his companion's eyes.

"You must go, now. Bamanoske knows what this heralds, and so do I. Zanu please leave now, if Bamanoske or I should fail to return . . . the safety of the _Yuushi_ falls to you." He said gently.

"Fail to return! Elnroth what the hell are you-?"

"Not now. GO!" He ordered. And for a moment, Zanu regarded him with confusion, and it mixed heavily with fear of the unknown, of change.

". . . alright, but Gods be damned you had better return!" He snarled and vanished. Zedriasage stood there for a moment, a little bewildered, before he glanced at Elnroth and shook his head.

"_Kami_ be with you." Then he too vanished, leaving Elnroth feel a little more than a bit, alone.

* * *

Ginryu stood rock still, stuck in the position Negative had frozen her in before Fenrir had appeared and despite her greatest of efforts, she was still unable to move.

"You know I used to respect you Fenrir, until you became a lapdog for that woman." Negative hissed venomously, his crimson eyes narrowed with spite and his lips twisted into a mocking sneer. Fenrir growled and lowered on its haunches.

**Bold words little worm, you will not be so talkative when I rip your vocal chords from your throat.**

The avatar snarled, his fangs bared. Negative replied with a cruel laugh, high and jeering.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me while your spirit is split? I can tell you're not truly here Fenrir, where, does your body truly sleep? Your defeat those many years ago at the hand of the Windurstians has demeaned you beyond all measure." He taunted as laughter erupted from his throat, sharp and biting. Fenrir's eyes narrowed at the disrespect and he lowered his paws to attack, before he suddenly thought of something.

**Mock me all you would like, but I will ensure that you do not succeed today. In the name of my mistress.**

Fenrir said coolly, and suddenly he turned to face Ginryu who blinked at him, sweat trickling down her temples as she gazed into the fierce and endless pooled depths of darkness that were the avatar's eyes.

**Child of the dragon, offspring of Ethereal and Comatose, go. Be safe, by the will of your mother and my lady.**

Fenrir said calmly with a dip of his head.

**I am forever, from this point on, at your side, and only when you've no need of me any more, will I appear to serve you.**

He prophesied and stared her directly in the eyes, his eyes bright. Negative's eyes widened and he started forward.

"Fenrir don't you dare-!" He yelled angrily, his eyes wide with shock but his yell of fury was interrupted by a shattering howl from the avatar. It resonated throughout the port, and Ginryu suddenly felt her body feel a thousand fold lighter. It was as if the wind was blowing through her very veins as she gaped in open shock at the beast.

**Go, be safe . . . R- . . . . . .**

Try as she might, Ginryu was unable to make out that last word as her world suddenly spun vividly and went black.

* * *

To any onlookers, it would have seemed like a pool of darkness had suddenly spawned beneath Ginryu, and with black like tendrils that reached up and wrapped around her, had sucked her into the pools of ebony liquid before vanishing, leaving no trace of her. The task accomplished, Fenrir turned to Negative, and curved his lips upward, the equivalent of a wolfish sneer. Negative clenched his fists and scowled.

"You idiot! If you were truly doing as your master instructed you would have let me kill her!" He yelled angrily. "Are you trying to send this world into the depths of a chaotic apocalypse!" He demanded, his eyes smoldering with anger. Fenrir simply gave a shake of his head, his eyes patronizing.

**So full of hate little worm. When you see past your own petty beliefs, will you understand the will of my lady better, though I do not suggest you try to understand them completely, it will only give you a rather large headache.**

Fenrir said calmly as he padded up to the Elvaan, his eyes calm and composed.

"I don't care what some stupid prophecy says! It happened almost once, what is to say it won't again!" Negative bellowed, his fists clenched as he prepared to draw on his inner wellspring of chaotic power.

**Faith.**

Fenrir replied easily as he licked his paw and looked back at Negative, smiling.

**Faith of Vana'diel will determine what happens. Goodbye little worm.**

And with that, the avatar of darkness vanished in a haze of violet sparks and thunderbolts. Negative was left to stand there, his eyes narrowed with hate and his fists clenched.

'The fool.' He thought venomously. 'Faith will solve nothing, Vana'diel is nothing but a land of hate and death and bloodlust. Faith is a mere illusion.' He reasoned and turned to look at the Adventurers, seeing they were staring at him with utter shock and morbid confusion, he raised a hand, ready to attack.

'Might as well have some fun before I leave.' He thought sadistically.

Zig, who had watched this whole exchange, tensed when he saw Negative turn towards him and his followers.

"Lai, take the freelancers, go. They aren't high enough to deal with the likes of him." He whispered gently to his companion. Laiata gaped openly at Zig for a moment and opened her mouth to argue when she saw the expression her commander wore.

One of grim determination. Lai knew this look, there was no arguing with him now. With a set nod, her eyes blazed fiercely with loyalty and she saluted.

"Yes commander, Altana be with you." She declared and with a nod to the generals, she pointed towards the now gaping, and mostly wounded freelancers.

"Lets go round up the gawkers." She commented to them and they nodded.

"I will assist you." Tammyxx declared as she joined them, Angelsheart behind her. Laiata smiled at her and nodded. "Let's go!" And she set off at a run for the freelancers, Kiary, Angel, Tammy and Amand behind her. Reaching the regrouping freelancers, some were wounded though none severely, none killed either, that was odd. . .

'No one was killed? Why were the pirates going so easy on us?' She thought as she slowed to a stop and put on her most authoritative face.

"Show's over Freelancers, the commander has just deemed this area an immediate danger zone, any Adventurer below official level ranking of 50 is ordered to leave as soon as possible, which is pretty much now." Laiata called to the stunned Adventurers. Lilli was the first to glance towards Lai in stunned shock.

"Leave?"

"With the show getting so good?" Another rowdy freelancer demanded. "And what commander? Who the hell are you to be ordering us about!" He demanded arrogantly. Beside her, Lai was sure she felt Amand tense and sighed. When would her friends stop getting so worked up about every insult thrown her way?

"At ease Amand." She whispered softly before turning back to the freelancers. "Who we are is not important, I am telling you, this order has been placed under immediate evacuation!"

"Oh yeah?" The freelancer retorted smirking. "Well I'm not gonna listen to some weak civilian!" He sneered.

"Uh . . . dude . . . you may want to check her armor . . . I don't think she's weak . . . or a civilian . . ." One of his friends hissed urgently. "And those guys behind her look ready to kill you." He hissed nervously as he stared into the homicidal eyes of her companions.

"So what? She's still just a nobody, and so are her friends!" He yelled.

"Actually . . ." A wry voice commented as a Hume walked up, wringing his hat out before flinging it with his wrist to give its original shape again before he put it back on his head, it was a trademark hat, of a level 75 redmage.

"Chster!" Laiata cried turning to face him. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance and gaped. "What happened to you! . . . is that _kelp_ in your hair?" She demanded wide eyed in shock. Chster glanced up and plucked the strand of green from his hair, flicking it to the side he grinned at her.

"Went to swim with the fishies." He commented vaguely as he brushed specks of water from his attire. "And as for you, young man," he commented to the freelancer. "No, this is not just to you, this is to ALL of you." He said glaring at the freelancers and they quelled under his gaze. Even Lilli, the least likely to cower under anything felt a shiver run down her spin at his cold stare.

"You will memorize these faces and learn to recognize them on sight. I assure you, that it is only for Lai's protection that you have not been challenged to a duel in the Diorama immediately." He commented vaguely as he finished flicking off the last spots of water, before he suddenly glanced skyward and blinked.

"Dammit." He suddenly growled and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Uh . . . Chster?" Angel got out, looking mildly disturbed by his ramblings.

"You know what they say . . . the greatest mages are insane . . ." Amand hissed to her.

"I'm such a dolt, I could have just done this from the start." He grumbled sourly and put his hands into formation to cast a black arts spell. Chanting the words underneath his breath, he suddenly threw his arms out and yelled;

"Blaze spikes!" His entire body was engulfed in hungry flames, they licked at his body, originating from the base of his feet, before vanishing into the winds. Smiling, he finally released a sigh. "Much better." He commented as he glanced at his hand, a small spark of fire flared before vanishing in his palm.

"Well then, anyway, as I was saying, it would do you a world of good if you remember these faces." He said waving a hand absently at the generals who blinked at him.

"Why . . . who are they?" Bagel question curiously, looking up into the faces of them and frowning slightly when he realized they were too tall for his tastes. Than again, just about everybody was. Lai sighed her impatience.

"Chster! We don't have time for this-!"

"Yes we do Lai." Chster said calmly. "If a bunch of freelancers ran around insulting Ziggeraut's most trusted Adventurer, how would the rest of the forces act?" He asked coolly as he blew on his index finger, and grinned when it produced a candle like flame, before burning out. The Adventurer who had insulted Lai paled considerably.

"Y-you mean . . . s-she's L-Lady Lai?" He squeaked. Lai blinked at him.

"Lady Lai? Since when have I been called that?" She demanded.

"Since you started doing personal tasks for Zig, we just don't say it to your face." Kiary declared grinning roguishly at the Elvaan.

"Kiary . . ." Lai growled warningly. The Mithra smiled cheerfully and just whistled while averting her gaze. It was at this point that Hal gaped openly and leapt forward, knocking down a poor hapless freelancer in front of him. He gaped in open stunned shock at the group, before swallowing and pointing at them each in turn.

"A-are . . . you . . . ?" He managed out, before taking a deep breath and regained his confidence. "Are you Generals Kiary, Chster, Angel, Tammy and Amand?" He demanded in a squeaky voice.

"Finally!" Tammy yelled throwing her arms up. "Someone recognizes us!" The freelancer who had insulted them gaped in open shock, his face going green.

"You . . . you're Commander Ziggeraut's . . . personal battalion?" He managed out in a very breathy voice. Chster smiled.

"You can bet your certificate on it." He declared with a wink. There was a moment of silence as the freelancer just stared at them, his face going from an interesting shade of pale green to a very sickly gray.

There was then a large thud as the freelancer's eyes rolled back and he slumped into a faint.

"H-hey! You okay man?" His friends demanded crowding around him.

"Ah youth, so excitable these days." Angel said mysteriously as she smiled.

"And how old are you grandma?" Chster asked boredly as he ordered the generals and Freelancers to begin evacuating.

"Banish."

KA-BOOM!

"OW! BLOODY HELL ANGEL!"

"-snort-"

"Oh shut up Amand**a**!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Guys, for the love of Altana, grow up!" Lai called exasperated.

* * *

'W-where. . .?' A single thought filtered through her muddled brain, it felt as if her entire body was floating in sub-space. It was hard to form just a single coherent thought.

_Do not injure yourself, I'll leave._ A voice commented mildly in her mind. No, she hadn't heard it, it had come from . . . within. Gin suddenly found it hard to breath and she spasmed, her body thrashing as her head whipped from side to side. Clawing at her throat she clenched her eyes shut and tried to open her mouth.

_Easy! Easy!_ The voice ordered and she suddenly felt a pair of cool hands rest on both sides of her head. Her eyes snapped open and her panic subsided as she glanced up into a pair of frozen silver eyes. Their depths were endless and icy but were sparkling with some playful streak.

_There, feel better now?_ The voice asked mildly and the eyes crinkled with laughter. Gin blinked in surprise before she attempted to sit up, which wasn't easy because it felt as if her body was still sleeping.

"W-where is this?" She managed to get out as she glanced around, it seemed to be nothing but a black void, tinged with distant lights and softly trickling mists of silver and gold vapor.

"A consciousness." The voice commented and the hands around her head withdrew. Gin blinked and glanced at the form that seemed to accompany her in this void, and had to blink repeatedly, and rub her eyes to assure herself she wasn't insane.

She was staring upon herself.

Albeit a slightly taller, sterner, and different eye-colored version of herself, but herself nonetheless.

". . . the hell?" To this, her twin gave a snort and her eyes crinkled with mirth.

_You always had a way with words Ginryu._ She replied steadily, her eyes betraying her amusement. Gin glanced at her twin and gave a bewildered stare.

". . . am I asleep?"

_Unconscious is a more accurate term, do not worry, you should be returning shortly to your world._

"Well. . . ." Gin managed out, for lack of anything better to say. "That's good. . ." She finished awkwardly, honestly she hadn't a clue of what to say. How do you talk to yourself?

_I am not **you** exactly . . ._ The thought suddenly intruded upon her musings and she blinked openly in shock and evident anger.

"Would you stop reading my mind?" She demanded crossly as she folded her arms and glared at the taller one. Her twin chuckled.

_When will you understand, little fledgling? I **am** your mind. I am you, and yet not. We are one, yet different, two entities whose soul are one and the same, but are yet divided and unwhole. _Gin simply gave her an odd stare and shook her head.

"Now you're giving me a migraine, look, just come out straight. Who **are** you?" Her twin smiled, and those quicksilver eyes narrowed with a hint of animosity, a predatory look of bloodlust were hidden in their depths.

_I am_- She was however, quickly cut off when a distant speck of light suddenly enhanced, and grew larger.

"What the-!" Gin yelped as she backed away, raising her hand to block her eyes from the blinding light. "What's going on!" She managed out as she felt herself being tugged towards the strange new phenomenon.

_You are returning! Be not afraid, you will never be alone! When you are in your darkest hour, look to yourself for the help you need for your first greatest battle!_

"**What?** I don't understand! What are you-!" Gin got out before her entire being was enveloped in white, and her senses died, she lost track of everything around her, except for a single voice that lingered in her mind.

_Oh, and you may call me **Ryuujin.**_

* * *

Zig held his daggers, each felt comfortable in the haven of his palms, each held at ease.

However, their holder was anything _but_ at ease. He was facing down quite possibly his most skilled opponent ever, who could wield darkness like the Shadowlord himself, and he possessed no backup.

It's hard to be a brave man when you're standing on your own.

Well, that was partially his fault, but the safety of his soldiers came first, and damned if he'd let a single one get hurt. Especially the Freelancers, they were far too young to die so early on when they had so much to do, titles to gain, adventures to discover, just thinking about one getting killed was leaving Zig feeling hollow with desperation. Setting himself into his evasive position, he glared stonily at Negative, sweat trickling down his temples already.

"I must say, I am extremely honored. A one on one, the Commander himself, no pesky interfering Adventurers, all for myself." The Elvaan remarked snidely, his mouth twisted into a cruel sneer, fueled by anger and frustration and being cheated of his prize, the death of Ginryu, he settled for taking the head of Ziggeraut, quite possibly the most challenging obstacle on his path.

"I suppose asking you to retreat quietly is not an option?" Zig asked mildly, his voice calm and casual, his expression closed as he observed his opponent.

A rude snort was his reply and he sighed mentally.

"Of course not." Zig muttered, answering his own question. "Well then, you had best give me a good fight, or who knows," Zig commented with a roguish sneer, "I might get bored."

Negative raised his right hand, and dark currents of wind suddenly gathered in his hand, before the skin covering his palm split, opening a chasm which released a torrent of blood, pooling in his hand, the blood suddenly welled up to form a dark stave, which branched off into a wickedly curved blade, its tip possessed multiple spikes, and Zig knew if his opponent managed to stick him with that blade, when it came out, it would cause an excessive amount of pain.

Most unpleasant.

The darkness dissipated and Negative grabbed the spear easily with one hand, twirling it once, before giving Zig a calm smile.

"Now we can't have that. So, if you will Commander . . ." Negative hissed, his eyes suddenly dilating into nearly pure black. "Amuse me."

Sending out a quick prayer for his life, Zig launched forward, his best bet, would to make his assault fast, and furious, take him out quick, it was a gutsy gamble, and although he loathed to admit it, probably not the best one.

As a thief, his stamina was short when it came to taking damage, and the Elvaan was willing to bet that Negative had a much higher endurance, his only hope was to exhaust his energy and use his speed to drain his opponent's vigor, and pray for a lucky strike. If not, Chster could start looking for a new leader.

His feet flew, the soles of his shoes barely slapping the wet stone as he shot forward in a burst of speed that surprised even himself. For a brief moment, Negative looked taken aback, before he scowled and quickly recovered.

Swinging his spear to strike at Zig's arm, the Elvaan parried quickly with one of his knives, before diving in to strike at Negative's chest. The black stave was quickly swung up to block this attack as Negative lashed out with his foot with such speed, there was never a moment to block.

The foot slammed into Zig's lower gut and his face took on a pained expression as his mouth opened and released a sound something similar to a hack as he skidded back a few feet.

'Fucking guy kicks like a horse!' Zig thought with a shudder as he looked at Negative, boiling at the smug smirk his opponent delivered him. Getting to his feet, he took a deep breath, ignoring the spasms of short pain his gut sent him, and rushed forward again.

"Don't you ever give up?" Negative jeered, his eyes wide with bloodlust, intent on a kill as he swung his blade at Zig, it whistled through the air as Zig skidded and took a step back, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly in front of him before diving in for a belly strike, his opponent cursed and jamming blunt end of his spear down, swept it forward, knocking Ziggeraut off his feet, Zig however, quickly shot his hand out, and slapping the ground with his hands, which still gripped his knives tightly, rolled back onto his feet, and swore.

He hadn't timed it right, and the fall had hit spots that would bruise for certain. He wiped sweat from his eyes and glared.

Why couldn't he gain an upper hand, for crying out loud!

Negative sighed and brushed a few stray bangs from his eyes. No sweat or panic was viewable and Zig felt an ominous sense of foreboding.

"This is boring me, my apologies Commander, but I have appointments to keep, Adventurers to slay, and you are hindering my schedule. Nothing personal, but please do me a favor, and do what you mortals do best." He said with a polite smile, before his eyes flashed a blood-red.

"**Die.**" And suddenly he was in front of Ziggeraut, quite damn near close enough to smell his breath, and his grin was sadistic, the spear was curved to Zig's neck, in one second he would be dead.

'Oh Goddess . . .' Zig thought, trying desperately to raise his dagger in hopes of a defense, but something about Negative's eyes was hypnotic, paralyzing, he was helpless. And in his eyes he reflected terror as he saw the blade rise, and fall . . .

**_If you value your life at all, you will stop now you worthless pawn._** A voice suddenly hissed in Negative's mind and he froze.

That voice, filled with pain, terror and despair brought all these things and so much more to the _daimyou's_ mind, memories of his past, filled with the death of comrades and loved ones sprang forth, awakening wounds he had thought long healed.

The curved blade stopped but a mere inch from Zig's throat, and his eyes widened, why had his enemy stopped?

**_Step back, and go. I need him for my plans, and if you value your life, you will go away now._** The voice continued, it was soft, childish, and seductive, but it held no pleasing thoughts for Negative, only pain and terror. Each word was cool, and calmly selected before spoken, the speaker was a master of strategies, and had a terrifying amount of power to back it up. With this thought creeping up his spine, Negative felt his will power quiver for a moment, but that one sparse moment of doubt cost him. The spear suddenly flashed crimson along the stave and blade, before suddenly vanishing in a whisp of inky, rusted smoke. Negative stumbled backwards, fear evident in his eyes as he snapped his gaze to the ship which lay there silently, floating like a little wooden plank in the turbulent waters.

Zig snapped from his reverie, gaping as he fell back, what the **hell **had just happened? He stared at the now positively spooked Negative in confusion, and released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, his gasps were quiet and barely audible as he stared in utter confusion, his hands useless and limp by his sides.

'Where are you, you son of a bitch?' Negative thought venomously, staring at the boat.

**_Now why are you calling our Lady Vana'diel, a bitch?_** The voice replied humorously. **_And please Kaze, relax._** Negative flinched, only three people in existence knew his true name aside from himself, none of them were wanted visitors.

**_Now I am warning you for the last time, leave now, or I shall be forced to take . . . unpleasant measures to ensure I get what I want._**

There.

For the first time in so long, Negative froze, there, hidden behind the ship's hull, standing idly on the water surface completely at ease, was the greatest fear of his entire existence. The entity who had single handedly destroyed his entire life, something that he had built up for over centuries, destroyed by this one person's merest whim.

It was too much.

Stony blue eyes stared at him from an eerily pale blue face, tinged with silver, the boy was far from anything natural. Silver hair, also tinged blue and silver matted his face, a thin body was covered in entirely black and his smirk was callous, his hands folded behind his back, he seemed . . . unearthly.

With a moan of despair, Negative vanished in a sudden pool of darkness, leaving Zig utterly confused.

"What the . . .?" He wondered aloud, never noticing the figure who stood on the surface of the water, simply smiling, before rippling away into the sunlight.

* * *

Mabs growled surly as a mage bandaged his arm.

"I am perfectly fine, this is nothing but a mere flesh wound, I wish you would tend to those in more dire need of assistance." He muttered to the Hume who gave him a shy smile.

"Just regulations sir." She murmured and proceeded with her task. Mabs sighed and gave up the fight as a lost cause, and instead took this opportunity to observe what had happened.

The entire port had been evacuated, now injured Freelancers had gathered in the infirmaries, and were being healed by Army healers who had gathered for the Ceremony, or Freelancers who were uninjured and fit to heal. There had been no sight of Lazarus, or of that freak Opeth who had been with the pirates. Lillianna was nursing several bruises, as well as a tromped tail, Bagel was nursing a squished foot, and Hal was apologizing to Bagel and Lilli, him being the one who had done the tromping and squishing.

But where was that girl? Gin?

Mabs gave a sigh and glanced skyward, Ginryu . . . such a pretty name, and adventure was definitely to be found around her, the appearance of Fenrir and several assassination attempts were proof enough of that. Mabs nodded to himself and grinned.

Regardless of the Battalion, he hoped he was stationed with Ginryu Nadasvia, the Redmage. It would certainly be an exhilarating ride.

* * *

It was too bright.

Why the hell . . . ?

Oh, right.

With a despaired moan, she sat up, cradling an aching head. Where the hell was she? Cracking open her eyes, she glanced around.

The Ronfaure Forests, no doubt, not the best place to wake up. Shaking her head free of the sleeping ropes that bound it, she glanced around, feeling a little more alert and staggered to her feet. What had happened?

Light . . . that much was evident, a feeling of completion spiritually and . . . a Hume mage . . .

Riddles, lovely, who didn't love riddles? Staggering to her feet she brushed off her trousers and glanced around. She was prepared to gather her thoughts and composure, and taking a deep breath, opened her eyes all the way and took the first step forward on the road.

That was before a flash of red to the corner of her eye caught her attention, spinning around she came face to face with the warmest pair of brown eyes she would ever hope to see. Her eyes widened, not from embarrassment, but from fear. There was something sinister in those eyes, something deadly.

The man grabbed her wrists and smiled at her, his face radiating joy, and a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Gin!" He cried joyfully. Gin stared at the Adventurer, eyes wide. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Sandoria for the Ceremony?" When she simply stared in reply, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Is everything alright? You seem pale, do you need a heal?" Finally snapping from her trance, she shook her head, and glanced up.

"N-no . . . I'm fine . . ." She mumbled absently. The man smiled and released her wrists.

"Excellent! Shall we be going then? It's been so long since I've seen you, and I can't wait to see which battalion you'll be placed in! Maybe the one I'm in eh?" He asked cheerfully. Gin blinked before shaking her head. The predatory gleam in his eyes had vanished, and he was acting normal, it must have been a trick of the light, or perhaps her quickly depleting sanity was starting to play tricks on her.

'Ryuujin.' The name echoed in her consciousness for some reason, and as she shook her head free of it, she grinned at the man and started up the path which led to Sandoria castle, ignoring a dull pain originating from her outer thigh, perhaps a grazing had caught her, oh well, nothing to be overly concerned about. For a brief moment Gin was silent, simply content with gazing around herself, before she blinked, then smiled, realizing now what had been missing before.

The lush canopies of Ronfaure forest covered her in a cool shade as a peaceful warm breeze ruffled her hair. The woods were alive with forest life, and despite any painful memories she attached to this land, she could not deny it, she felt at peace.

With Sandoria castle on the horizon, she never felt more hopeful, despite having been almost killed twice. She was home, and an adventure was just about to begin, she could feel it stirring in her veins.

_We'll face it together fledgling._ A cool voice whispered in her mind, and she couldn't help but grin even further.

"Boy you're quiet, something on your mind?" Her companion asked her. Gin glanced at him, and smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is great. Everything is. . . perfect, Draish." She told the Elvaan Redmage who smiled back at her, his gaze a little mysterious.

"I agree. Everything, is **_perfect_**." He said quietly.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and all unrecognizable characters.

Author's notes: Huzzah! 9 pages only, and that's because I wanted to get another chapter up before I lost all my readers! XD  
I have improved! Wheee!  
Or not, I have so many loose ends in this story . . . nowhere near funny. T.T  
Anyway, I'm gonna try my darned bestest to keep a schedule with updates from now on, but with my new story twilight in progress, the Mystics needing a severe update and FFXI, it's gonna be fun. XD


	5. Reunion

Author's notes: I have really got to buckle down and start writing again… but whenever I rush writing this, I feel like I'm butchering the storyline. ;;

Chapter 5

'Impossible.' Cane thought as he gripped the arm rests of his chair tightly. His knuckles turned pale white under the strain and his eyes flashed with some indiscernible fury and shock. Before him was a crystal bowl of the clearest water, well, it would have been clear had it not been for the images floating on the surface. It showed the Port of Sandoria, and he was not pleased with what they told him.

'It can't be him… after all this time… and this is how he returns? The leader of those… those… _scum_? Filthy… disgusting… betrayer of the darkness! How dare he use those attacks!' Cane thought angrily, his rage growing even more intense by the minute.

"…Cane?" A voice asked timidly, and the male snapped his head around, his locks of brown hair whipping about his face as he turned to glare at a sheepish Celan.

"What?" He snapped angrily. She cowered beneath his glare, and wondered if he even knew how he looked right now.

His eyes were flashing the deepest crimson she had ever seen them go, his skin was pale and small sparks of violet lightening flickered over his body, probably unintentional. His lips were set in the thinnest line she had ever seen, and his expression held one of homicidal rage. For perhaps, the first time in quite a while, Celan was deathly afraid for her immortal soul.

"Y-you called for me." She explained simply and fell silent under his quelling glare. With a dismissive flick of his hand he turned back to view the bowl of water, and the images it revealed. For a moment he was silent, grinding his teeth in silent anger, before he finally managed, in a calm and clear voice, an order.

"Scour the ranks of the Beastmen. Find any possible leaks. If there are any, kill them. Maim their close friends."

"My… my lord?" Celan whispered nervously. Cane gave her a vicious glare from the corner of his eyes and she felt a tremor of fear shoot through her body.

"I issued an order Celan." He whispered, his voice deadly cold, his eyes promising death for disobedience. "I expect it to be followed." With a gulp, Celan hastily bowed and replied;

"As you wish, it shall be done immediately." She stammered out and quickly retreated from the room, closing the door behind her.

'What happened to make Cane so edgy?' She wondered, her body still shivering from the fear that laced her blood. 'And why does he think we have a spy among our ranks?' She wondered, before shaking her head. Leave Cane to his games, she would deal with her own matters. As she walked away from his door, Cane, inside his room glared silently at the bowl. Suddenly he shot to his feet and flung the bowl, water and all, across the room. It shattered with a satisfying crash into a wall, littering the ground with shards and with a growl of anger, he stalked across the room and picked up the largest piece. Holding it up to the light, he rotated it slowly, toying with it and its ability to refract the light.

'How _dare_ he show his face again? He will suffer, and **dearly**!' Cane thought vehemently, his blood boiling with rage. With a deep breath, his expression changed from homicidal, to closed as the lightening sparks that danced across his skin, vanished. With a calm face, he took the shard of glass, and held it against the back of his hand. With a calculated slash, he created a deep incision along the back of his hand, and watched as the drops of crimson fell from his hand, to the carpeted floor.

Good.

The pain took his anger away. It made him feel better. With a smirk, he took the shard and cut another incision in the same hand, retracing familiar scars that had lingered for so long.

When there was a knock on the door, he jerked from his trance and snarled quietly, dropping the glass, he quickly grabbed a handkerchief, and wrapping that around his hand, he crossed the room to open the door.

"Yes?" He asked softly, his gaze calm and calculated. An Elvaan with silver hair faced him.

"Are you alright Lord Cane?" He asked mildly. "I heard a crash in the room over and wondered if something was amiss."

"I am fine Rahal. I wish for my privacy, please leave." Cane replied steadily to the Elvaan who nodded.

"Very well." The man commented, noticing the rather crimson silk that was located around Cane's hand, but said nothing. "Good day to you, Lord Cane." And with a curt bow, Rahal walked off. Watching him go, Cane felt a twinge of anger stir within him, before he shut the door.

'Disgusting, the lot of them. You will die, for your impertinence Negative. I guarantee it.' The demon thought vehemently.

* * *

"Take care." Bamanoske said quietly as he pulled a scroll from his pocket.

"I will." Opeth replied calmly, his smile touched with sadness. "Thank you for everything, especially for this. You will pass on my thanks to the others, won't you?" He asked quietly. Bam nodded. The two of them currently stood in Carpenter's Landing, it had been accessed through a shutter in Northern Sandoria.

"Rest assured that I will pass on your words. We will miss you, Antigen." He commented softly.

"That we will." A voice broke in as a form walked up from behind. Whirling around, Opeth blinked, before his eyes narrowed.

"Zanu." He said quietly, and bowed with respect before the _Yuushi_ member. When he rose from his bow, he was suddenly swept into a fierce hug.

"Take care runt." The Elvaan whispered, before pulling back and grinning. Ruffling the Hume's hair he winked.

"I know you'll give those land-lovers a run for their gil. We'll be keeping an eye on you, and we expect a lot of things from you." Zanu commented, grinning as Opeth glared at him and attempt to straighten his hair.

"I know." Opeth declared calmly, with ease.

"Forget that shit." Zanu replied calmly, and grinned at Opeth's look of surprise. "Live as you will, whatever you do, I'm sure we'll be proud." For a moment, Opeth simply stared at him, before shaking his head a smiling.

"Thank you. And you take care yourself, don't go overboard on the alcohol again."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Yet another foreign voice commented as the shutter leading to Carpenter's Landing opened again, revealing Elnroth. Shutting it behind him, he entered the cavern lit tunnel and gave Opeth the briefest of smiles.

"Be well, Antigen. I will drink to you, tonight." Opeth smiled at the wishes, and chuckled.

"You'll be hitting the ale a little heavy tonight too, won't you?"

"Damn straight." The Samurai declared laughing.

"So, how will you go from here?" Opeth asked quietly, glancing around. Bamanoske smiled at the Hume and shrugged.

"I'll use one of these handy little warp scrolls to get back to Norg, I have some unfinished business that needs tending too, so I have to hurry."

"Elnroth, Zedriasage and I will cut through Carpenter's Landing to Jugner's Forest, from there we'll proceed to Jeuno, and grab an airship to Kazham, from there it's chocobos to Norg." Zanu declared easily. Opeth nodded and smiled.

"Take care than."

"HEY GUYS!" A yell erupted from the entrance of the cave. Zed came running in panting. "Lets go, the ship is going to dock in three minutes!" He said sucking in large gasps of breath. Winking at Opeth he gave the Hume a mock salute and nodded.

"Be seeing ya Antigen!" Opeth smiled in reply and nodded.

"We'll be going than, take care. If you need help, look to your friends for it, you're on your own now." Zanu replied, and gave him one last fatherly sort of pat on the head, before he took off running.

"What a sack of mush." Elnroth commented with a smirk. "Well, whatever, take care Opeth." The Elvaan declared before dashing after Zanu.

"Ack! Hey, wait for me!" Zed snapped chasing after the two. Bam shook his head and smiled.

"Well, goodbye for the time being Antigen. And remember to beware of the _Yamimusha_." He declared easily as he opened the scroll.

"I will." Opeth whispered as tendrils of inky black, and violet colored smoke arose from the scroll. "Oh, Bamanoske… you will…?" The Elvaan smiled at him.

"Of course." Bamanoske replied easily. "Your parents' graves shall be tended to in your absence." He declared easily. Smiling relief, Opeth waved his fare well as the wisps of black inky smoke grew thicker. They wrapped themselves around the Elvaan, and with a flash of light, he was gone.

Alone.

He was now, all alone, all on his own. Hm, what a scary, yet invigorating thought at the same time.

Smiling, Opeth walked towards the shutter that lead into Northern Sandoria with a grin.

'Time to show these land-lovers what a sea-faring Whitemage can do.'

* * *

Panting heavily, the Mithra landed on the rooftop and growled, feeling rather surly.

"Damn stupid Sandorian weather, does it ever rain in this place?" She demanded bending over, sweat littered her brow. There was a thump as another form joined her, smiling the barest of amused smiles, he replied;

"Once, I think. About 200 years ago." He teased.

"Oh great, just great." The Mithra snapped and fell back with a thump, allowing large breaths of air to enter her lungs. Her chest heaved up and down and she moaned. "Why is it so hot?"

"I think the main reason would be it's high noon. When it hits dusk, just wait and see. You'll be complaining it's too cold." The Elvaan joked.

"Rom, you are a horrible, horrible person!" The Mithra whined. Rominace glanced at her and smiled.

"I know." With another dramatic moan, the Mithra closed her eyes and by all appearances, fell asleep. Rom simply smiled and pattered her on the head, in a fatherly sort of way.

"Poor Vin, all pooped out. This is what happens to you mages, when all you eat is pies and drink juices." The dark-knight teased.

"Shut up you blood-lusting freak." Vinne snapped back.

"Hey, that's not nice. I can't help what I've become." The darknight complained.

"Sure you can you blood-sucking vampire!" Rom sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Whatever. So, think you can wait until tonight in this blinding sun?"

"Sure I can. I'll endure anything to watch the ceremony, I can't wait to see which Battalion Gin will go in!" Vin exclaimed, and despite her fatigue, her voice was laced with excitement. Rom smiled, understand her eagerness. Both he and the Mithra had watched Gin for the last 8 years, had seen her fears, her triumphs, her climbs and falls, and saw how she made leaps and bounds, from a small child, to a fully grown Elvaan woman. In a way, they felt like loving parents, having witnessed the child grown up, and it was no secret among the ShadowRiders that Vin and Rom were exceptionally proud of their client.

"Hmmm…" Rom suddenly commented, thinking of something.

"What is it?"

"This ceremony lasts for a week right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's right." Vin replied steadily. She cracked open one eye to glance at him curiously.

"Do you think she'll participate in the Conflict at the end?" There was a brief moment of silence, before Vin suddenly sat up.

"Okay, come on."

"Huh?" Rom got out surprised. "To where?"

"We're going to kill off every other Freelancer out there higher than level 30." Rom laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine, she's done a 1v1 many times!"

"Do I have to kill them all by myself?" She demanded glaring at him.

"What are you, an assassin now? A member of the _Yamimusha_ guild?"

"You hush. I'm worried is all." Vin muttered surly.

"Join the club, we have pins and Ballista every Firesday." Rom commented in a dry voice.

"Ooooohhh! Rom you horrible, horrible Elvaan!" The Mithra snapped and began to pound him with her tiny fists. Laughing, the Elvaan winced as a stitch formed in his side and he threw up his arms to protect himself from her tiny assault.

"Alright! I give, I give! Ow, ow!" He cried chortling. Smiling, he glanced away for a brief moment, still smiling, before his eyes widened.

"Hey… Vin? Isn't that- oh for Altana's sake stop that!" He snapped as he grabbed her fists. "Look towards the Western Gate into Ronfaure. Isn't that…?" He asked blinking. Vin stopped and complied, and as she glanced in that direction, gaped.

"Oh my gosh, it is! She's with that Adventurer from Zig's battalion, what was his name? Oooohh… Drayden?"

"Draish." Rom corrected for her mildly. "That's weird, last I saw, I thought she was in the Port." He commented as he observed Gin enter into Southern Sandoria.

"Maybe she warped or something?" Vin suggested mildly.

"Not plausible, why would she warp, when she is here for the next week at least?" He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Vin sounded, her sound throaty as Rom released her wrists and allowed her to sit back. "Is… is it just me, or does Draish look…?"

"Off?" Rom completed for her, his brow furrowed with concentration, his eyes sparking with concern.

"Yeah… just a little, very unnoticeable changes. The way he strides… see- there! His footfalls are too heavy for someone learned to a life of a fencer, they look more suitable to someone who wields something heavy, like a great sword, or a scythe maybe." Vin calculated.

"His stance is wrong too." Rom declared calmly as both Draish and Gin stopped for a moment to speak to each other. "He doesn't stand straight like he normally does, his figure is… stooped a little, like he's used to lifting something heavy." He murmured. For a moment both were silent, before they glanced at each other.

"Maybe…?"

"It has been two months…"

"Yeah." Vin replied happily and plopped back down. "He must have changed his routine or something. Nothing to worry about." She said and glanced back at Gin. "But my gosh, it feels like it has been so long, I wonder what she's been doing in the past little- hold on." Vin suddenly stopped mid-sentence. "Is she… she is! She's limping! And why are there cuts all over her body?" Vin demanded, suddenly looking very dangerous. "If someone has hurt her…"

"Calm down, calm down. We'll get some answers soon enough, I'm sure time will- hey, whose that?" Rom blinked as a tall form detached itself from a ring of Temple Knights and crossed the grounds and headed straight for Gin.

"Whoa… hey…" Vin suddenly commented grinning. "Orange-top there is kind of cute… too bad he's a Temple Knight though, judging by his armor. What a shame, he's so good looking too." She murmured, looking slightly put out as her bottom lip jaunted out in a subconscious pout. When she turned to look at Rom, all she received was a slightly disgusted glance of shock and horror, blinking she cocked her head to the side, confused.

"What?"

* * *

"You're a disgrace the lot of you." Lazarus growled calmly to his unit who all quivered under his intense glare of disgust. "We are created to protect Sandoria, and you all ran off? What kind of Temple Knights are you?" He demanded.

"We could ask the same of you, fighting with those scum…" One of his knights declared brazenly, his eyes flashing with the prospect of a challenge. For a moment, Laz gave him a frosty stare before replying in a brisk and clipped voice;

"I fought with them for the time being because we were achieving the same goal. Protect, Sandoria, you foolish idiots! Remember your loyalty is to protect our country and homeland, and to achieve victory and pride for Sandoria across Vana'diel! Not to avoid being thrown in with the Adventurer Army at all costs!" He snarled.

"Our actions were justified, we dare not taint the Temple Knight's name by consorting with such filth, what would the rest of the knights say about us then?" The same Elvaan demanded.

"You **_shouldn't_** damn well **care** what they say about us!" Laz finally bellowed, having lost his temper. "And you tainted our name fare enough when you tried to take that Adventurer girl to bed! You talk of not consorting? What do you call that you useless lump of flesh and bone! **Get out of my sight!**" He roared, and the promise of pain in his eyes sent them all running away.

'Useless, every last one of them.' He thought venomously as he glanced around, ignoring the questioning stares of the citizens who had played witness to the exchange of angry retorts.

"Lost your temper again Krucyer." A quiet voice commented blandly from behind the Elvaan. Laz immediately spun around, his hand reflexively going for his scythe, before he stopped, then let out a sigh of annoyance.

"May I assist you in any way Sir Ceraule?" Laz asked boredly as he relaxed, straightening to gaze at the Elvaan, he idly brushed copper locks from his eyes and put on his most closed expression. Ceraule had to restrain a grin as he pulled a sheaf of paper from his pocket and waved it in front of the Temple Knight.

"I heard you handed this in yesterday, any particular reason?" The Knight asked dimly, still brandishing the letter of resignation. Lazarus stayed silent, his eyes frosty with annoyance, his lips cutting a thin line. Ceraule smirked. "Come now, we've been comrades for quite some time, surely you can tell me." He teased gently still flicking it around. With a growl of irritation, Laz snatched the paper from Ceraule's gauntlet covered hand and promptly tore it in two. Letting the pieces fall to the ground, he stared at Ceraule with plain defiance and crossed his arms, his lips growing even thinner. Ceraule released a laugh at this.

"I get it, sick of the corruption of the Knights eh?" He commented blearily, and when he received no answer, he shook his head and chuckled again. "Join the club Lazarus. But at least you're getting out of it, what do you plan to do when you leave?" He asked kindly, and for a moment his younger companion lost his stony expression and gazed to the side.

"… not sure." Ceraule covered a smirk with one hand and coughed into it to smother a chuckle.

"Charging head first into things again hm? That's rather normal for you." He commented with another small cough, before he lowered his hand. "But not for a decision this large, my wager is that you have a backup plan somewhere. Let me guess… you definitely won't seek work in politics, so the embassies are out of the question, and you haven't joined the Royal Knights, this I am certain of. Bastok would mock you if you wanted to become a musketeer, which is absurd considering there is as much internal unrest in their ranks as ours, as anywhere else. You won't be joining Windurst's warlocks for certain, since you haven't trained as a magic user, only as a minor one if that. That leaves patrol duty or some backwater job in the outlands." He continued vaguely glancing skyward as he thought. Lazarus pretended to ignore this completely.

"But no, you crave excitement, and you've already had several recon missions under your belt in those lands, they're as boring as they are dangerous. No, I bet you're headed for the Army, aren't you?" The knight declared easily and grinned knowingly at Lazarus, he didn't need to clarify _which_ army.

"Get back to work." Laz finally snapped, his composure breaking as he shoved past the Elvaan and marched down the steps annoyed. Ceraule finally released a sharp bite of laughter and threw his head back, absolutely shaking with amusement.

"Of course Captain Krucyer!" He managed to call after Laz when he got his chortling under control. The Temple Knight did not reply as he stormed off.

* * *

Quickly striding to match her companion's maddening pace, Gin sighed heavily, noticing the few inches her friend had on her. Why was every Elvaan she met taller than her?

"Hey Gin?" A voice interrupted her musings and she glanced at her friend and let a crooked smile curve her lips.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever heard of Necronia?" He asked bluntly and she blinked at him.

"I… yes. Yes I have… didn't I tell you that name?" She asked as she slowed her pace, her mind pounding as she thought back to the day it had happened. Yet for some reason she couldn't clearly remember that day… it was as if her mind was… blurry… Draish stopped as well and glanced back at her, his lips curving into a malicious grin.

'Hmph. Looks like she till hasn't gotten any memories back.' He thought sneering as he turned fully and took a few steps forward to stop in front of her. Switching his grin to an expression of concern he bent a little and glanced at her face, peering beneath her bangs.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Startled, she glanced up and gave a yelp of surprise. This in turn caused Draish to give a startled yell in return and stumble back.

"Ah- Draish! Cripes, you scared the hell out of me." She gasped holding a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to steady her pounding heart. Draish glanced at her in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked incredulously. "Who scared who?" Amused to see the faint traces of a blush on her cheeks, his mouth curved into a grin.

'Well now… perhaps I can turn this to my advantage…' He thought as he took a few steps forward again.

"Well you certainly- Draish? What are you doing?" She suddenly asked in surprise. Draish smirked at her and shook his head.

"N-" He began when a voice cut out across his.

"What are you two doing." A voice demanded, ringing out across the area. Gin blinked in surprise while Draish muttered a minor curse under his breath before turning to face the newcomer.

Laz crossed the distance easily and stopped a few feet away from them, hands on his hips and his mouth set into a fiercely tight line.

"Oh… nothing." Gin commented vaguely, her expression hardening.

"Didn't look that way Adventurer." He replied brusquely. Draish glanced at Gin as he felt her temper rise and smirked.

"What, are you jealous Temple Knight?" He asked teasingly. For a moment Laz looked stunned, before he scowled.

"You wish." He snarled in reply, his fists clenching. Draish chuckled, and Gin lost the tenseness in her shoulders as she too gave way to giggling.

"Very well, I have paperwork to be doing, take care Ginryu." Draish said quietly, and bent low to brush his lips against Gin's cheek, before he began a cheerful walk towards the auction house, whistling absentmindedly. Gin blinked at him in surprise as the tips of her gloved hand brushed the spot he had just kissed.

'What was _that_ about?' She wondered vaguely as she glanced at her companion who vanished into the crowd of people.

"Disgraceful." The barely concealed mutter brought her attentions back to the present, and she scowled again at the Temple Knight.

"Look, I don't know what you've got against me, but I for one, am sick of it. I don't care what racial, or fealty issues you have, I pledged my loyalty, so did you, just to different people, but our cause is the same. Protecting Vana'diel and the people who inhabit it. I doubt you give Musketeers or Warlocks such a cruel reception, so either treat me with the similar respect you give them, or don't talk to me. I proved my worth to you when we dueled earlier." She hissed at him, reminding him of a feline, or perhaps a Mithra. Mayhap there was Mithran blood in her family lineage… At the word 'duel', he glanced sharply to her arm, and winced when he realized the wound had not yet been healed, or cleaned even for that matter.

"So? Our match ended before we had a chance to finish it, you have not proved anything yet Adventurer." He snapped back at her and gave her his best sneer. She growled viciously and clenched her fists even tighter.

"Fine, whatever you believe, go ahead. I, don't, give, a damn! You hear that? Not a single damn!" She yelled at him furiously. Pleased with having gotten such a reaction from her, he chuckled just to upset her even further. Fuming, she nearly reached for her blade when a voice interrupted.

"Are you Temple Knights baiting her, **again**?" Gin, glancing beyond him for a moment, wore an expression of stunned shock. Laz turned, and groaned profusely.

"That isn't nice you know, do I have to tackle you into the ground to make you play nicely?" Lilli demanded as she stormed up to Laz and glared at him, attempting to make him cower, which didn't work very well since she was barely 2/3rds his height. Laz simply stared at her as if she were some creature from the great beyond.

"Go for his kneecaps, it works much better." Bagel chirped rather cheerfully as he plodded down the streets, reveling in all the squeals of the girls around him who exclaimed;

"Is he not wearing the cutest tunic ever?"

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!"

"I want one!" Hal kept eyeing him like a freak show while Mabs brought up the rear, looking rather pleasant.

"Goddamn it's the whole calvacade…" Laz grumbled, looking utterly miserable.

"What did you say?" Lilli demanded sharply and he glared at her, before shoving her back. "Hey!" She yelped landing on her backside.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Hal lectured moving forward to help her up. Laz snorted.

"Could I care?" He asked dully.

"Now, now…" Mabs entered in a little sheepishly as he attempted to play peacemaker. Laz snorted in contempt and turned his back on them all and attempted to walk away, when he suddenly found it difficult to raise his left foot. Glancing down, he suddenly released a yelp upon discovering a Taru sitting on his foot, tiny arms wrapped around his shin in a death grip.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Bagel declared grinning. Sweatdropping, Laz pointed at the Taru while glancing at the others.

"Get him off my foot now or I swear to the goddess I will punt him." He warned viciously.

"What is it with this generation and violence? Goddess bless it…" A tired voice interrupted and Laz whipped around, sending Bagel flying off with a 'wheeee!' and was promptly caught by Hal who sweatdropped. Immediately Laz froze and stared.

"Father!" Gin cried happily and ran forward, stopping in front of Cahaurme and her adoptive mother, Lillith.

"Ginrie!" Lillith cried embracing her daughter fondly. Cahaurme smiled at his daughter and patted her shoulder, before glancing at Laz.

"… It's Krucyer, isn't it? Lazarus Krucyer? Lady Curilla has told me much of your deeds, and of the fine asset you are to the Temple Knights. They will suffer a grave loss when you retire." He said, his eyes twinkling merrily, speaking of hidden secrets in those darkened depths. Laz nodded numbly, his mind registering that one of the most famous ex-Temple Knights stood before him.

"That's if he ever leaves. Temple Knights are such stubborn guys…" Lilli muttered dimly.

"Oh it's possible. Temple Knights do oft retire from their positions, even before they come of age when they are supposed to retire."

"I'll pay you 200 gil if you can name one." Bagel offered chuckling. Laz smacked his forehead in exasperation and Gin sweatdropped.

"Alright. Myself." Cahaurme commented with a grin and Bagel stopped laughing, mid-chuckle.

"… pardon me?" Lilli asked blinking rapidly. Cahaurme laughed. Ignoring their open jawed stares, he turned to his daughter and embraced her properly.

"How are you? When I heard there was a pirate attack and some Adventurer Freelancers were caught up in the brawl, we were quite concerned." He declared glancing her over.

"Oh my goodness, you were caught up in it weren't you?" Lillith demanded, sweatdropping Gin tried to protest vainly when Cahaurme shook his head.

"You're injured Ginrie, lying does not become you. Let me see, no- no fussing, let me see." He said calmly brushing away her feeble attempts and examined her.

"… blade wounds on the inner right thigh and mid-section to the left… indents in the armor on the right arm, staff and club wounds if I'm not mistaken, those will cause severe bruising, a deep incision is located on your shield arm, the biggest wound if I'm not mistaken, it appears to have been made with… a scythe. Unusual, pirates and samurai never use scythes, too large for their fast paced fighting styles." He commented with a small glance at Lazarus who flushed under the accusation. As all eyes in the area centered on Laz, he felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, nevermind. Come, lets get you fixed up." He said taking her right arm and leading her off.

"Father, I am quite alright." Gin muttered exasperated. "You don't need to coddle me."

"Oh I insist on 'coddling' you." Cahaurme teased grinning at her and she released an annoyed sigh.

"Come along, you might as well." Lillith said flapping her skirts to relieve them of dust and grinned at Mabs, Laz, Lilli, Hal and Bagel. "From the looks of it you were all in the battle as well." She said smiling innocently at their bandages. "I would like to hear what happened." She said as she started after her daughter and husband.

"… that means food right?" Hal whispered to Bagel who nodded and ran after her.

"Boys, always thinking of the food." Lilli muttered shrugging.

"I also just had some mithkabobs made!" Lillith called back.

"Coming!" Lilli yelled and raced after her.

"Ey yi yi…" Mabs muttered shaking his head and chuckling. "Well then, we had best get going, right Lazarus?" He asked turning to the Temple Knight, only to discover he was already gone.

"Huh? Hey, what the-?" Mabs muttered confused as he turned back and found Laz was already walking forward. Stopping, he glanced back at Mabs and glared.

"… coming?" Mabs blinked, before shaking his head and jogging after the youth to catch up.

* * *

"So how goes the damage control?" Zig asked dully, gazing at the chaos that had ensued around them. Working were quickly scaling ropes and poles in an attempt to check the stability of the supports to the roof that had been shaken loose in the blasts. People were busily repairing craters created by falling debris and other such things. The time in which they did it all amazed even Byuu.

"Damn these guys are fast… I must admit, I don't think even Jeuno could be any quicker." He commented vaguely amused.

"Heh heh, I _know_ Jeuno couldn't go any quicker." Chster commented putting his chest out in pride. Zig chuckled and went back to his list.

"Alright, tonight is the initiation, and tomorrow begins recruitment. When does it end?"

"Next Firesday." Byuu supplied for him easily and Zig nodded.

"Okay, so it ends Firesday, and then I'll send out the new plans, as well as opportunities for the extra jobs."

"Right." Chster added in blithely as he suddenly released a sneeze.

"Which reminds me, Balasiel said he needed a new helper…" Lai suddenly put in. Zig nodded.

"I'm aware, you told me last week. I've already found a replacement for his old assistant."

"Who will he be working with again?" Byuu asked dimly as he glanced around, still in mild awe.

"Baunise, Balasiel himself, and hordes of cocky Adventurers who just got put into Battalions, and if that weren't bad enough, the higher levels who find themselves in need of a challenge and who are even more arrogant."

"Ouch." Lai muttered grimly. "I sure don't envy him."

"True, where's Angel by the way? I know Kiary, Tammy and Amand all ran off to finish the Ceremony preparations, but she just upped and left…" Zig suddenly commented glancing around.

"Over there, healing that one man who got caught up in the battle." Lai commented vaguely pointing in the direction of the docks where surely enough, there kneeled a Mithra and a Taru next to a fallen Elvaan…

"Keep at it Deria… we almost have him." Angel murmured quietly as she added her own healing spell over Noxes. The Taru continued to ignore her as she chanted her own spells over the man, why was it taking so long to revive him? No poison should have ever lasted this long. As she used her inner fire to clean the last of the deadly wound, scorching away the poison and sting, she felt sweat trickle down her temples, this was costing her, dearly. Finally Angel smiled and stood, making swift motions with her hands, she raised them to the sky and whispered;

"Raise." Light flared from the palms of her hands and shot down at Noxes as Deria too, muttered the word Raise. A double flare and effect, light sparked the area and anyone within a 10 foot radius would have been momentarily blinded.

"What the hell!" Chster exclaimed as he threw up his arm to block the light, Zig yelped and slammed his eyes shut as they screamed pain from the sudden increase of color. When the color finally died down, it was Angel who made the first move, in offering a hand to the fallen Elvaan.

"Welcome back." Was all she said to the bewildered Elvaan who took the hand and stumbled to his feet, looking absolutely stunned. Deria gave a sigh and fell back and groaned. Zig, who was wiping his eyes shook his head.

"That's Angel for you…" He muttered going back to his papers, Byuu nodded agreement.

"Auuuggghh-! Goddamit Angel, next time you do something like that, warn us!" Chster bellowed angrily while he was wiping his tearing eyes and sneezing madly. Lai shook her head.

"Men."

* * *

"… and that is what happened." Mabs finished calmly as he cradled the cup Lillith had given him. The warm drink soothed his nerves as he finished relating the tale of what had transpired in the port. All of the Freelancers plus one Temple Knight sat at the table, possessing mugs of steaming liquid, with plates of pastries, chocolates and every goddess known food available. Lilli had wasted no time whatsoever and had promptly began to pile everything onto her plate before shoving it down her throat as quickly as possible. Hal was a little more reserved.

And by little, not a lot.

Bagel stuck with the juice, having lost his appetite watching Hal and Lilli eat, and Mabs had possessed no time for drink or food as he told the story. Laz simply stared at the surface of his drink, hands curled around the clay as he gazed boredly at it.

"I see…" Lillith murmured, troubled as she set yet another plate on the table. "So it happened again hm…?" She murmured, half to herself as she walked off, her expression concerned.

"Again?" Laz asked, glancing up. Lillith blinked at him and nodded.

"Yes, these incidents of … well, her summoning this 'light' has been happening ever since she was 10 years old. They happened with fewer occurrences in Jeuno, twice only, actually. Once when she and an alliance of members were ambushed by a tribe of Beastmen, and the other…" The Elvaan trailed off… looking a tad bit nostalgic, a faint trace of a smile on her lips.

"The other?" Bagel prompted, looking intrigued. Lillith smiled cheerfully at him.

"Oh when she and Bardock were out training and a demon, yes a demon, the authorities can't explain how he came to the Batallia Downs, ambushed them both. It caught Bardock by surprise from behind and struck him down, and with him badly injured and Ginrie only being a level 20 at the time… barely high enough to survive a run through- and I mean run through, not a battle of one on one- that area, why, death is nothing but an absolute certainty." Lillith said with a grimace, as she refilled Laz's cup, which he hadn't drunk at all. He sweatdropped at that. "But there it was, she called summoned the light and killed the demon with no much more than a flick of her hand! Or so Bardock tells me." She exclaimed calmly now refilling Lilli and Hal's cups.

"Excuse me, but who is Bardock?" Mabs asked politely, leaning forward.

"Oh, her boyfriend back at Jeuno!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "A very good match if I must say so, he too was an Adventurer once, before he left that behind and instead applied for a job at Jeuno security, now he's Captain of the Ducal guards!" She said proudly.

'Hmph, with a boyfriend like that, no wonder she shot down Nejeimhal so quickly.' Laz thought dully thinking back to the incident at the Rusty Anchor.

"Oh, and please don't mention me telling you all this to Ginrie, she gets so upset when I gossip." Lillith intervened quickly as she finished refilling Bagel's cup. Laz sweatdropped at that.

'Then why tell us?' He thought boredly, but his talk was quickly sealed up when someone reappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mother, I've long gotten used to your habits, I just wish you wouldn't use me as your host story." Gin muttered annoyed as she straightened her collar and descended the stairs. Laz blinked as he gazed up, she wore nothing but the average clothes of citizens. The navy blue bodice and all. And for some unexplainable reason, a blush painted both Laz and Mabs's cheeks.

"Oh Ginrie… you know how I am." Lillith replied nervously, with a side glance and a nervous flush.

"All too well." She mumbled in reply and took a seat at the table.

"There we go, your armor is being taken care of by your moogle, he assures us that it will be finished in time for the Ceremony." Cahaurme declared as he too descended the stairs and headed for the door.

"Now if you will pardon me, I must see to some business before dinner, so don't wait up." He exclaimed and slammed the door shut behind him. Wincing, Lillith set another kettle to boil.

"I wish he wouldn't slam the door so…" She muttered absently.

"Well if worse comes to worse I can wear my RSE." Gin commented dully as she grabbed a grape and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Though I hate how much skin it reveals, I'd rather have my regular set." She muttered to no one but herself. Laz stared at her and she blinked back at him.

"What?" Clearing his throat, Laz finally stood and walked over to her, hands on hips he stared her over, not missing the fresh wrap of bandages on her thighs and arms.

"I have some questions for you." He declared silently, and she blinked at him, but nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Your father, why did he leave the Temple Knights?" Laz demanded calmly. For a moment Gin did nothing but stare at him, before she reached over, grabbed another grape and popped it into her mouth. She silently chewed it over, before swallowing and replying.

"Because the royal family, more precisely, Prince Trion and Prince Pieuje made an attempt on my life when I was 10." She declared, ignoring the pang of pain that usually came with her trying to dredge up old memories. Laz glared at her, trying to find some shred or hint of a lie, finding none, he sighed.

"You wish I had lied. Sorry, no." Gin commented as she finished another grape. Laz snarled at her.

"Next question, what did he do afterwards?"

"Joined the Adventurers Army, they were the only ones who saved me from dying really. They took him in, offered him a new position outside the Army in Jeuno, but he declined and took a position in a Battalion instead." She replied softly, before glancing up at him. Amber eyes peered up from thick eyelashes and she smirked.

"Why, thinking of quitting the knights? Or just curious as to what makes the world tick?" Laz stared at her, debating a lie, before he decided that since she had favored him in answering his questions, he would return the favor.

"I was wondering why a famous knight such as Sir Cahaurme would leave the order of the Temple Knights." Laz said calmly and walked back to his seat.

Well, half the truth anyway.

"Well now, with that all settled, what say you bunch stay here until you have to leave for the Ceremony?" Lillith immediately broke the silence as she bustled in with more trays.

"At this rate Mrs. Nadasvia, you're going to have to roll me out of here!" Hal joked as he patted his stomach with a satisfied grin. Lillith smiled and gave a polite giggle before going for the pitcher.

"Which reminds me, I never did collect your names." Gin commented mildly. Mabs smiled and stood promptly, raising a hand he saluted sharply in the style of Bastok.

"Madon Tsuwamono, level 30 warrior Freelancer. Mabs if you please." He said sitting again.

"Bagel Nygel, level 30 thief Freelancer." The Taru piped up as he began to take another zip of his straw.

"Willwianna Myphwis!" Lilli began when Mabs smacked her over the back of the head and sighed.

"Please do not attempt to speak with your mouth full." Mabs said blandly before smiling at Gin.

"Her name is Lillianna Myphellis, level 30 blackmage Freelancer. Lilli for the most part." He said cheerfully and Lilli signaled a thumbs up. Gin sweatdropped.

"Halloween Rutyver. Hal please if ya miss, level 30 monk Freelancer bum like the rest of them." He said rather cheerfully and his infectious humor was just that, so she smiled back. Laz said nothing, and she likewise to him, after all, they had been introduced earlier.

"Well then, in due courtesy, Ginryu Nadasvia, a level 30 Freelancer, please call me Gin." She replied solemnly with a polite nod of the head.

"Gin it is." Mabs declared with a grin.

"My god woman, where do you put all that?" Bagel exclaimed looking at Lilli with a mock horror. Lilli straightened for a moment and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"Mind over matter little one, though I am starting to get a little full…"

"It takes… three stacks of mithkabobs, four sets of grape juice, a dozen pies, six fish mithkabobs, 14 plates worth of grapes and oranges, and over a dozen stacks of sushi… to have you _starting_ to get full?" Lazarus commented dully with a raised eyebrow at the plates that had stacked around her. Lillith carted off one stack smiling.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Woe to the man who marries her, goddess pray that he's rich." Mabs muttered with a sense of foreboding to Laz who nodded dimly, and for a brief moment the two shared a chuckle of amusement, before they returned to their senses and turned away. It was at that moment, Gin stood, her chair scraping the wooden floorboards as it was pushed back, and with one hand on the table, she smiled at Lillith.

"I'll be right back, I just want to check something out." She said quietly and her mother blinked.

"What is it Ginrie?" She asked mildly as she set the dishes into the sink, Gin smiled a little secretively and her eyes held a dreamer's glaze as she glanced out the window which showed the streets of Sandoria.

"Just… something I've been wanting to see since I came here." She murmured softly, and Lillith gave a tiny 'oooohhhhh' of understanding and nodded.

"Just be back before sunset." Her mother reprimanded and smiled while Gin sighed.

"Mother… for goddess's sake, I'm not two anymore!" She groaned with an annoyed expression, Mabs, seeing ample opportunity, got to his feet so quickly he knocked his chair back.

"I'll come with you than! You're mother is probably just worried about you walking around the city with those wounds!" Gaping, Gin attempted to protest, when Laz broke in by standing as well.

"I'll accompany you, to keep an eye on you, understand. That and to give the citizens a peace of mind, they're rather edgy with so many foreigners about on their streets. It will do them some good to see Knights wandering the streets." He explained, his expression closed as his stony eyes locked onto Gin's, challenging her. She stared intently at him for a moment, before shrugging.

"As you wish."

"Well if you guys are going, I wanna come!" Lilli suddenly piped up as she wiped away the last bit of crumbs from her mouth.

"Me too!" Bagel piped cheerfully as he struggled down from his stack of books.

"Well then I'm certainly not staying behind." Hal declared standing. For a moment, Gin looked a little annoyed, before she sighed and turned for the door.

"Whatever."

* * *

'What in the name of all the hells caused me to come to Southern Sandoria?' Opeth thought annoyed as he passed the buildings with a sigh of despair.

'I should be in the Northern end, registering for the ceremony, gods know that area will be crowded enough, and there's bound to be one or two who will recognize me…' Running a hand raggedly through his hair, he continued a calm and defiant stride through the streets, before a prickling tickled the back of his neck. Tilting his head slightly to the left and upwards, he glanced at the rooftops, eyes widened as he saw the crown of a head quickly withdraw back into the obscuring shadows. He swore vividly in his mind and suddenly began a dash for the nearest cover, which turned out to be a small alcove between buildings, an alleyway.

'Someone on the rooftops? Watching me? Why?' He thought with feverish flares of panic diving between his mind, pricking his consciousness. 'Am I already suspected?' He wondered as he took random turns, the feeling had yet to leave him, and he had the oddest feeling he was being followed.

But his pursuer didn't quite feel human.

Whipping around another corner, his eyes widened as he suddenly realized he had come into a circular courtyard, created by the surrounding walls of the buildings that towered up to the skies and reached for paradise. The cracked stone beneath his feet was overgrown with vine-like apparitions that crawled the walls and scaled upwards. Benches, worn and long broken littered the outskirts of the circular realm, and for the oddest reason, Opeth, felt… _safe_ here.

His pursuer had left him, at last, but why? Taking a few steps forward, he realized with a shudder that the bouncing wind off the walls created an echo, and a hollow feeling. He felt as if he were committing some sort of sacrilege by being here. It was only when he took a step, and his foot hit something, causing a wooden 'clunk' of a sound and he stopped to look down.

'What the…?' He thought with wonder as he stooped and curled his fingers around the hilt, before pulling it up, surprised by the weight of it.

A wooden practice sword, with multiple slots placed along the mockery of a blade, indicating lead deposits to turn the wooden weapon heavier.

A training weapon. And a familiar one at that.

"Who…?" A soft voice began as someone else entered the haven, several, someone elses. Opeth, with a start at not having sensed them, spun to look at the newcomers while his hands quickly hid behind his back, and with them, the practice weapon. Upon seeing the newcomers, his eyes widened.

Her.

'Oh goddess bless it…' Opeth thought in quick prayer as his steely eyes met confused amber gold.

"You-!" Laz whispered in shock as he recognized Opeth, he quickly stepped into the circular courtyard, hand on his blade.

"… I've… been here…." Lilli broke in with a silent murmur as she glanced around, walking forward into the center of the haven, glancing upwards, her eyes held a glassy look. Gin glanced at her in surprise.

"You have? I thought this was your first time in Sandoria…" She declared softly and Lilli shook her head in confusion.

"This is a hidden place, no one is suppose to know of it… I was certain I was the only one." Laz interrupted, his tone harsh and biting as he glared at them all. "The last visitor to this place was over a decade ago, and I was the only one to have been here." He stated perfectly clear.

"But… so have I…" Bagel whispered, terrified, as he glanced fearfully around, his eyes had lost all of the cheer they had held only a few moments ago.

"So then it's agreed. We all know this place." Mabs broke in, his voice suddenly stern, confident, and authoritative as he stepped forward, his shoulders tense. "Agreed?" He asked looking at Laz, who hesitated, before nodding stiffly. Mabs then turned to look at Opeth, and smiled.

"You belong here as well, I take it." He commented dully and the Hume started, before glancing away, running his thumb over the hilt of the practice weapon, before it dawned on him.

"If you were the last to visit, then this is yours." He declared pulling the wooden sword from behind himself, and tossing it to Laz who caught it with surprise, and stared at it, amazed.

"This… this is…" He began when his voice suddenly hitched and he paled as pain seared through his mind for attempting to recall a hazy memory of his past. Bringing a hand to his throbbing temple, he warded off Mabs's concerned gestures and returned his stare to the sword.

"… this is not mine." He declared softly. "And if we all belong here, by process of elimination, it can go only to two others." He stated softly, staring at Mabs and Gin, Gin however, was gazing at the ground, her eyes dull.

"Wait… Lazarus… stand, over there." Gin declared, suddenly pointing to a spot, near the center of the sanctuary. Laz opened his mouth to argue, about to demand what for, when he suddenly thought better of it, and snapping it shut, tromped over to the spot after leaning the blade against a wall, and stood there, arms crossed.

"You… pirate, Opeth correct?" She whispered, her eyes shifting from gold to silver and back. "Sit… on those crates over there." Again the demand of protest arose within the one she spoke to, and again it died, before he walked over and hauled himself onto the crates, and sat precariously on them. Without even waiting for her to speak, he suddenly held his hand in front of him, as if it were curled around the pages of a book and he stared at his hand, confused, and scared.

"I'm here." Lilli broke in, walking over to a bench next to Opeth and his crates, one that was still intact, and sat delicately on it. "Hal… you were…"

"Standing next to the bench, and next to the sitting me." Bagel squeaked in interruption. His face abnormally pale. Hal nodded, and swallowed noisily, before walking to his position, Bagel in tow, who sat on the bench doubtfully, his body tense, as if he were ready to bolt at a single moment.

"And I…" Mabs began, when he suddenly winced, as a sting of pain shot through his mind and he realized something. The reason the pain had begun, was because he was calling back those hazy memories, and like always, it was always the same, hollow, sweet pain that always occurred. Shaking his head, he took Gin's hand and led them to a wall of the courtyard and guided her to the floor, where she kneeled, head bowed, as if she were wounded. They were opposite of Laz. Mabs, hesitant, finally curled his fingers under Gin's face, and lifted her chin delicately, and their eyes met.

Pressure.

It weighed them all down and they froze as images replayed, ghostly figures arose from the ground, and if any of them could have moved, surely they would have fled in fear.

_("Fast blade!" A voice yelled, and Laz's eyes widened as he saw his younger self swinging a practice wooden sword down on a weakened figure. The child he faced was clouded over, as if obscured in fog, and was sent flying back to the wall as a burst of white sparks of the weapon skill signaled two blades hitting. _

"_Wha-? AH!" Was a voice he heard cry. It was feminine. )_

_(Gin gaped as she realized a younger version of her own self raised a wooden practice sword to block off a blow, a weapon skill by the looks of it. As her younger self released the cry and went flying back, only stopping when hitting a wall, did she gape in amazement. For the girl had hit the base of the wall, and stopped, exactly where Gin kneeled now. )_

_("What the heck!" Hal yelped both in this vision, and in his present mind. What was he seeing? He saw himself, standing next to a bench, his expression amazed, and a bit concerned as he saw to obscured forms, lost in the mists of his lapsing memory attack each other, and it seemed one had just gained the upper hand as another was sent flying back to the wall. )_

_(She heard the laugh of a young boy's voice waft through the fog. She gaped openly upon realization that it had come from the one who had just apparently won the duel. Lilli couldn't even begin to fathom what was happening, fog enclosed her being, and seemed to clear only for herself, allowing a clear vision of her younger being, while the others were clouded. And as her younger self clapped her hands, Lilli would never forget what it said, again._

"_That was so awesome Laz!" Laz. Short for Lazarus. The Temple Knight, dear goddess what was happening? But she knew one thing for certain, this was a memory, and it, was not only hers, but it was stolen. )_

_("I learned that yesterday while practicing! Awesome isn't it?" An innocent voice proclaimed, it came from the winning dueler Bagel noted as he watched the vision, less surprised then he felt he should have been. He was only watching a memory, one that had been missing, but just watching nonetheless right? Until he was in a life threatening situation, he would not panic._

"_Yeah, way to go!" His younger self cheered, sitting in the exact same spot he himself occupied now. _

'_Why would I cheer on someone who just attempted to kill another?' He wondered, confused. )_

_("You people and your violence." His younger self muttered dully and Opeth felt the blood drain from his face. It was returning. His home, his memories… at least of his childhood. Oh goddess, he had tried to **kill** her! The very girl who had saved his life… suddenly his mind swam as he tried to recall when Gin had saved his life… memories, more puzzles… more secrets, what was happening to him? )_

_(Even now, Mabs's heart soared with rage as he saw the losing duelist get thrown back, in the past it had been from friendship and possibly something else, now it raged from his sudden hate at Lazarus, what was becoming of him? His feelings fused, mixed, and changed. He hated Laz, yet respected him, wanted to beat him in a duel, yet somehow cared for the man. The answer was annoyingly simple, yet so complex. _

_Best friended rivalry. As he watched his younger self stomp up to the winning dueler and land a punch in the Elvaan's blurred face, he heard the young boy's voice cry out; _

"_W-what did you do that for Mabs!" He snapped. His child self glared._

"_You could have killed her you idiot!" He screamed in fury then ran over to the fallen form. )_

And the fog lifted, each participant, each blurry figured cleared, and revealed themselves, before dissipating. And where every child had stood, had been placed, now their adult forms lingered there, faces ashen, bodies stiff, minds burning with pain.

There, Lazarus stood, and a barely noticeable red mark lingered on his cheek, as if he had just been struck there. Opeth, sitting on his crates, stared openly in shock and terror, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Lilli sat on her bench, gasping as she clenched her eyes shut, squeezing them tightly closed as she whimpered. Bagel had curled up, bringing his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth. Hal could barely do little more than gibber. And Mabs… Mabs held Gin in the position they had started in, she stared at him in awed wonder, little of it fear, and suddenly, vehemently shoved him back, stumbling backwards, he attempted to regain his balance and gaped at her.

"W-w-what…" He finally managed out, breaking the silence.

"My head hurts…" Bagel whispered and Laz, testy and tense, was about to snap a reply when the pressure increased.

"Ah!" Lilli yelped as she fell from the bench, and crashed to the floor, her eyes slipping shut. A similar result followed with the others, until all that was left was Opeth, falling to the ground, his eyes struggling to close.

'No…' He thought in vain, as he finally lost, and fell back, unconscious.

And somewhere far away. Seven crystalline bottles, all covered in runic symbols… cracked.

Disclaimer: Ownage of plot and all unrecognizable characters, everyone else belongs to their sole creators.


End file.
